Light and the Killing Perfection
by Kageno Shuri
Summary: A mysterious stranger from Kagome's time went through the well to the Sengoku Jidai. But why does Sesshoumaru insist that he knows this person. Is it just me or is the Lord of the West acting a little lovestruck? SessxOC. Revised with longer chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hello, readers**

**This story is intended to be a romantic comedy with moments of drama. Please read and review. Thanks  
><strong>

**Important: This is not shounen-ai or yaoi, I just want to say this before you read.**

**The prologue is long but later chapters will be shorter, probably no more than 500 words each.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Kagome tiredly heaved herself up the well and opened the well house door. After much convincing, first by begging and later through forced suggestion, Inuyasha finally allowed her a much needed break from shard-hunting and demon-slaying. Kagome intended to spend her short stay home to catch up on schoolwork.

With a sigh, she walked into her house. It was late evening and upon her entrance she was greeted by the tantalizing fragrance of her mother's cooking. Although she never express it, Kagome truly missed the comfort of her home. The days spent trekking the crude roads of Feudal Japan were not pleasant in the least. She went to greet her family with an energetic 'I'm back.' She had this habit of hiding her discomfort and it wouldn't be good to show her family what horrible near-death experiences she happened to be involved in on the other side of the well.

After a great dinner and a relaxing bath, she went to sleep in the comfort of her bed, taking what little rest she was allowed before going to school tomorrow. She decided that she wouldn't stay up late to study again, for fear that she might fall asleep at school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When her friends greeted her at school, she was prepared for what to come. Every time she went to school, she would be bombarded by questions from her three friends, who were all too eager to hear about the development between Kagome and her supposed jerk-of-a-boyfriend. Ayumi went up and hugged her, much to her surprise. Although they were good friends, Ayumi or anyone else tended to not come in close contact with Kagome without warning, all because of her grandfather's list of illnesses Kagome was supposedly "suffered" from. Kagome was taken aback and lost balance when Ayumi's weight was upon her. Half expecting to fall flat on her butt from the powerful hug, Kagome braced herself for the impact. Instead, she bumped into something at the back of her head.<p>

She let out a small yip as a pair of hand gripped her shoulders and set her straight on her feet. She twisted her head to peer at her unknown helper. She was surprised by what, or rather, who she saw. A young man, a head taller than her, peered down at her, his hands remained their hold on her shoulders. This was by no mean the first time she'd seen a guy, but she couldn't help but let a small gasp escape as her eyes traveled to this stranger's handsome, no, beautiful and ethereal features. His piercing eyes had the ability to make girls swoon, his fair skin was capable of making any female green with envy, and overall his face would make any female from five to sixty fall in love at first sight. Kagome was never one to be swayed by look, but she found herself blushing at this charming stranger and a remote part of her brain was secretly placing him on her 'best looking men' list, right up on the top with Sesshoumaru.

"Be careful next time," he said in a soft voice. God even his voice sounded heavenly. There was a certain silkiness about it and the words rolled out of his smooth lips like gentle, soothing water. After a while, Kagome finally registered what the hot guy said and she snapped out of her day-dream.

"T-Thank you," she muttered again, a blush staining her cheek.

The guy looked apprehensively at her with a knowing look and it seemed as though he was about to say something when a deep voice rang out.

"Hikaru!"

"Coming, Hiro-chan" said the hot guy, his hands slipped from Kagome's shoulders and he turned to join up with another handsome guy.

Kagome stare at his retreating figure before her friends' dreamy voices interrupted.

"He's so cool! Kagome, you're so lucky, to be helped by the handsomest boy in our school! I'd do anything to trade places with you," Eri sighed while Ayumi and Yuka nodded their agreement.

Kagome, fully out of her trance, mentally kicked herself for getting carried away and acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl. After all, it's not like her to drool after some guy she just met. Although she had to admit, the guy was probably the handsomest guy she'd met ever, well, since Sesshoumaru. Once again she snapped herself out of such thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to daydream, especially in school. It was an accepted fact that Kagome's abysmal grades will sooner or later make her repeat the year. Since it was such a rare occurrence that she could go to school without Inuyasha's presence haunting her, she had decided to learn as much as possible. Sighing at her uncertain future, she morosely made her way to the classroom. 'Hopefully Hojo-kun won't bother me too much,' added Kagome as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked home after a stressful day at school. She was once again given the knowledge that her understanding of school materials was nonexistent and more than likely she would need to spend sleepless nights trying to catch up. Unfortunately, she promised Inuyasha to be back within three days and truthfully she was starting to miss her friends in the Feudal era.<p>

'Is it weird for me to think shard hunting is easier than schoolwork?' she thought, her fingers absently stroke the pouch containing the few shikon shards she always carried with her.

Kagome slowly climbed up the stairs leading to her family's shrine. However, she failed to notice a malicious presence following her at a distance until a blurred figure suddenly appeared in front of her, knocking her a distance from the well house. She heaved herself up and winced from the pain. The impact probably bruised her side pretty badly as her hand went to clutch at the wound.

Kagome was starting to panic when she laid her eyes on her attacker. Before her was a man, probably around mid-thirties, whose human appearance was soon morphed into an oni. The demon opened its mouth full of sharp teeth and roared.

"You have shikon shards, give me!"

Kagome instinctively grasped her shikon shards and attempted to stand up. She was in a difficult situation, and she knew it. She had left her bow and arrows back at Kaede's house, Inuyasha would not be here until two more days and she was risking her family in danger.

She gathered her breath and concentrated her power, hoping that the oni will sense her miko power and retreat.

Unfortunately, the oni only got more aggravated and it leaped at her, its jaw opened wide as it plunged at the defenseless girl. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out:

"Look out!"

Before Kagome could register what was going on, she was snatched from the oni's path and into the arms of the boy she met this morning. The handsome boy gripped at her waist, a serious expression on his face. He ran and kicked the oni at inhuman speed, then half-dragged Kagome into the well house. They leaped down the darkness of the well and Kagome faintly registered a whisper from the boy, seemingly said to himself: "Damn, the seal prevents me from using my power."

Momentarily, both of them arrived at their destination and with one big leap from the boy, they were out of the well.

Kagome was still shocked from what happened, and the boy stared at her for a moment before asking, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, still in a daze from the last few minutes' event. She winced as the boy's hand, which was held firmly at her waist, let go. Tenderly, she rubbed the bruise she received from the attack and the boy looked at her with a small twinge of worry.

It was then that she started to question this situation. Who is this boy that appeared out of nowhere? Why did he help her? And how did he know about the well? Judging from his expression, he already knew what the well could do and wasn't the least surprise by his new environment. She was about to ask him when Inuyasha's voice could be heard.

"Oi, wench! What are you-"

He was cut short by the sight before him. Kagome was standing there clutching her side with a painful expression and there was some guy he'd never seen before standing before her. Inuyasha immediate went into his fighting stance and pulled Kagome behind him with one hand, while the other hand unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Bastard! Who the hell are you?" He let out a snarl and leaped at the guy but was stopped short by Kagome's urgent yell of "SIT."

He soon recovered from the sudden crash and sent a glare at Kagome's way.

"What the hell are you doing, wench?"

"Inuyasha, he's not an enemy. He just saved me from an oni." Kagome replied, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Keh. I don't smell any oni around here."

"Of course not! It's still on the other side of the well."

Kagome immediately panic as she thought about the implication of her statement.

"NO! IT'S STILL ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL! Mom, Grandpa and Souta are in danger!" She ran to the well and was about to jump down when the boy held her arm.

"No, your family should be safe. The oni was only after your shikon shards. Since it has a human appearance when you first seen it, that would mean the oni is blending in and living with humans. It would not do anything foolish like attacking people without cause." He calmly said, his eyes looked straight into her own, "plus if you return immediately after disappearing down the well, it will figure out the secret of the well and you, as well as your family, will be in constant danger."

Kagome was clearly surprised at the boy's speech, her mouth stayed agasp while Inuyasha glared at him with suspicion. Deciding that there is still much mystery about this event, Kagome decided to find out from the only who seemed to know what's going on - this mysterious, handsome stranger she had just met hours before.

"T-Thank you for helping me, again, um-"

"Call me Hikaru, Kagome-san," the boy said, small smile showed on his perfect lips.

* * *

><p>In Kaede's hut, everyone was assembled, including Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede. Kagome recounted what happened to the group while Inuyasha sit in the corner, still angry at Kagome's sit. After every event had been told, right up to the point when Inuyasha appeared, Miroku was the first to question,<p>

"If I may ask, Hikaru-sama, I remember Kagome-sama telling us that there is no youkai in her time, yet what happened proved otherwise. Do you know the truth behind this?"

"Humans in the future think that youkai don't exist because they've never seen one. In reality, youkai are co-existing with humans, albeit in disguise. It's common for youkai to have disguises that make them appear humans and mask their youki. Since the humanrace has multiplied into such large number, youkai find themselves with only two choices: to perish under human's extremely fast development or blend in and lead their lives as human look-alike. Most choose the second option." Hikaru patiently explained

"Since you know about this, does that mean you're not human?" Kagome asked in wonderment.

"Of course this bastard isn't human! He doesn't smell like human, or youkai for that matter. What the hell are you?" Inuyasha chose this moment to lash out the question he had been wondering since he first saw this stranger.

Hikaru wore a mysterious expression, which Kagome interpreted as a small, barely visible smirk, as he said, "That's a secret."

Inuyasha showed his annoyance and opened his mouth to say some profanity, but was interrupted by Kagome's glare. She turned to Hikaru and smiled,

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to. I'm just grateful that you saved me, Hikaru-kun."

"Keh, he's probably planning to steal the shikon shards by being all nice," Inuyasha spat.

"Although what you said is plausible, it will not happen because I have no interest in the shikon shards or any such evil trinkets for that matter. I just happened to see Kagome-san in danger and decided to help, it's that simple," a small smile played on his face that made Sango and Kagome blush. He was just too handsome to resist!

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to rest for a while. Today has been an eventful day for me"

"O-Of course, you can rest in Kaede-baachan's hut for a while, I'm sure she won't mind," Kagome quickly replied, her face still a light shade of pink. 'Boy is it gonna be hard to calm myself when he's around...' she thought.

* * *

><p>Hikaru stood under the Goshinboku tree, looking up at the darkened sky. He sighed and let out a small whisper to himself, "finally, the time has come."<p>

Not so far away, a certain youkai lord was heading into Inuyasha's forest. However, his presence was not lost to the other man.


	2. Meeting

**Important: This is not shounen-ai or yaoi, I just want to say this before you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Light footsteps made their way through the forest, towards the direction of the Goshinboku. The youth that was sitting under the tree stood up when he sensed another presence in the quiet forest. His eyes immediately snapped toward a grove of trees, as if expecting something to appear.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing. He knew there was another in this place, somewhere amongst the tree. What puzzled him was that the scent smelled familiar, yet at the same time slightly different.

Footsteps on the grass-covered forest floor could be heard as Hikaru came to meet the intruder. He was slightly taken aback when he saw the taiyoukai, whose deadly aura seemed to make one's breathing difficult. The latter remained his expressionless face as he peered at the young man.

"You are a male," he said, more as a statement than a question.

Hikaru tilted his head in confusion. 'What a weird way to greet someone,' he thought as he eyed the Lord of the West questioningly.

'It's not her,' Sesshoumaru said to himself and asked, "Have you a sister?"

"...No"

Hikaru was even more confused. First this stranger stated his gender and then asked about his family.

"...Do you know you?" He asked.

"You smell like someone I know," was the answer he received.

'Smell?' Hikaru skeptically lifted his arm and sniffed, 'I don't smell anything'

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, lifted one of his brows as he saw Hikaru's action.

An awkward silence filled the air as the boy lowered his arm and stared at the taiyoukai.

"You're an... inuyoukai?"

"Hn."

Silence once again followed their brief exchange before Inuyasha jumped in, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oi bastard, what are you doing here?" he shouted after pulling out Tetsusaiga. The blade transformed and was soon in the air as Inuyasha swung it up.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" He released the powerful strike, not caring that Hikaru was immediately in its path, along with Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai gracefully jumped out of the way and Hikaru narrowly avoided the surprise attack. Before Inuyasha could attack again, he felt a blow to his head as Hikaru speedily kicked him right above his neck. Inuyasha fell face first from the impact, earning him a face-full of dirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said as he recovered from the ground.

"Idiot, you almost kill me! If I didn't avoid in time I would've been cut in half!"

"Keh, like I care if you die."

"You are so dead," Hikaru narrowed his eyes menacingly, his tone dripped with venom.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru watched this exchange with disinterest.

Sesshoumaru turned to walk away. He had no interest in the childish bickering the other two were involved in. However, Inuyasha soon noticed this and leaped in front of Sesshoumaru, blocking his path.

"Oi you bastard, I'm not done with you yet!" His voice echoed around the peaceful forest.

"Move, halfbreed, or you shall regret ever cross path with this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked down as the shorter man with an iciness in his voice. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Inuyasha, before Sesshoumaru decided to teach the hanyou a lesson, Hikaru had already moved to knock out the man in red as revenge for trying to harm him.

Once again, the taiyoukai walked toward the edge of the forest as though nothing happened.

"Wait! I don't know who you are but... do you by any chance mistaken me for someone else? A girl perhaps?"

Hikaru knew he was treading on dangerous ground. He knew the man before him wasn't just any youkai, but an extremely powerful one, but he just had to know.

"Yes," a replied came in a barely audible whisper, but it confirmed Hikaru's suspicion.

* * *

><p><span>Sesshoumaru's POV<span>

Last night's event had piqued my curiosity. Especially that male. His clothing was most unusual. His hakama was narrow and hugged his legs, his haori sleeves were short and revealed his arms. At first glance, he appeared to be a frail human but he had proved himself a capable fighter as well.

However, what intrigued me the most was his smell. He smelled of neither human nor youkai, nor hanyou for that matter. His scent was a mixture of the faint fragrance of flowers and vaguely like the wind. Just like that girl...

He acted as though he knew something. Maybe I should confront him one more time.

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

"It's so nice of you to join us, Hikaru-kun," Kagome-san said enthusiastically, "I'm sure it'll be fun traveling with you!" She clapped her hand together while smiling brightly.

"It's my pleasure," I smiled back.

Maybe I should drop this "nice guy" charade soon. It was starting to tire me out. I slipped a little last night and attacked that Inuyasha. Thankfully he was too proud to admit that the reason I dragged him back to the village unconscious was because I knocked him out. Fortunately, the others didn't question me when I said the fluffy youkai did it.

Last night's exchange was a little weird, especially that youkai. Now that I thought about it, it really was risky of me to ask him about the girl he was looking for. He might figure out who I was.

Well, no use thinking about something that's passed. It wasn't like I would see him again. Right?

...Wrong! This happened instead:

* * *

><p>The taichi hit the road again soon after. With the new addition, the girls were eager to travel and find some shards while occasionally glance at the new attractive member of the group. However, they were confronted by the taiyoukai on the road. Inuyasha scented his arrival and growled before spouting his usual profanities. Hikaru, on the other hand, stayed silent as he watched Sesshoumaru cautiously.<p>

It was the taiyoukai who spoke first.

"Boy, this Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to you."

"Sorry, I have nothing to say to you, whoever you are." At Hikaru's answer, the group gasped in astonishment, their eyes popped open in disbelief.

Hikaru shifted to a fighting stance, his eyes determined and calm. However, he was panicking inside, 'don't tell me he already figure out who I am!'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. It was not often that somebody dare to defy him. Of course, those who did soon regret their actions as he delivered them to their death. He wanted answers from this boy, and he would have it, no matter what.

The taiyoukai let out a low growl, his brows scrunched up to show his displeasure at the boy who clearly challenged his patient. Within an instance, he moved lightning fast toward his target and grasped Hikaru's neck, deadly claws dangerously scrape against the smooth skin.

"Hikaru-kun!" Kagome exclaimed. She was readying her bows and pointed at Sesshoumaru. Nobody was allowed to harm her friends, deadly taiyoukai or not. She was ready to shoot the moment Sesshoumaru let go of the boy's neck. Sango and Miroku seemed to think the same as they readied their weapons

At the same instance, Inuyasha held his sword up and was about to send a Kaze no Kizu straight to the two.

"No, Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled as she realized that Inuyasha intended to hit both of them.

However, Sesshoumaru ignored what was going on in the background. 'His name is also Hikaru?' He thought, the connection was getting stronger by the moment. He was determined to get the truth out of this little human.


	3. Transformation

**Please read and review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

I gripped my bow firmly, my arrow pointed at Sesshoumaru. Why did something like this happen? I thought he was our ally. Although I didn't know much about Sesshoumaru, I knew he wouldn't approach someone and then try to kill them for no reason. Otherwise, our whole group would have been dead long ago.

I momentarily stopped my glare of the youkai lord and looked over at Hikaru-kun. He seemed to be thinking about what to do. Judging from his expression, he probably knew that his life was in danger.

Then, I saw a slow movement as his right hand slowly reached and held a wooden bracelet (that I didn't even notice before) on his left wrist. Sesshoumaru was also following the movement; in fact, everyone was doing the same thing.

Hikaru-kun abruptly pulled off the bracelet from his hand as a bright light enveloped him, along with Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru immediately pulled away.

Once the light died down, a beautiful girl was standing in place of Hikaru-kun.

"What the hell?"

Everyone was still shocked from what just happened. I snapped out of my stupor and put my hanging jaw back in its place.

The girl I saw was extremely beautiful. In fact, I've never seen anyone whose face was so perfect. Her hair was a light azure and it appeared to shine in the sun. Her large eyes were the color of deep violet and her pale skin was so fair it seemed to glow. 'Hold on! This isn't the time to think about something like this!' Apparently, Miroku seemed to begged to differ as his eyes were glued to the supposedly Hikaru-kun. Seriously, the guy needed to stop being such a pervert. Well, I was glad Sango agreed with me since she whacked him upside the head with her Hiraikotsu.

Now, back to the scene. Sesshoumaru was standing before the girl with a straight face as usual, or was it? Did my eyes just betray me or were Sesshoumaru's eyes different from his usual piercing glare? I wasn't sure what exactly but there seemed to be... tenderness in his eyes. 'Kagome you must be crazy! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here.'

'You're right, I mean, I'm right! There's no way Sesshoumaru would feel anything for anyone.'

Content from the conversation with myself, I returned to observing the scene, completely forgot that I was supposed to treat Sesshoumaru as an enemy.

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

Argh! I actually revealed myself! Why didn't I think this through, it wasn't like the guy was going to kill me! He only squeezed my neck a little and I panicked. Now everyone knew who I was, especially that youkai. This is all his fault!

I glared at him, but he didn't move from his spot at all. Instead, he stared straight into my eyes and whispered "It's you."

Strange. He acted like he knew me before. I was pretty sure I've never seen him before. After all, I would remember someone who was stronger than me. But forget all that! I was still angry!

I released my power all at once and enveloped the area with my youki. I focused my energy in a spot on the ground, right underneath where he stood, and several large vines sprang out. Unfortunately, he jumped out of the way. I knew it wouldn't be that easy to harm him. Seeing as he had made no move to attack me again, I was starting to think he gave up on trying to kill me. But I wasn't about to stop!

"Who are you and why did you attack me?"

His eyes widened by a miniscule amount and he said, "you don't remember me?"

Huh? Did I know him from somewhere? I was about to ask when a burst of incredibly powerful youki formed a cloud under his feet, and he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><span>Sesshoumaru's POV<span>

I masked my scent and youki as I stood in the forest. Today's event left me with many unresolved question. My doubt was confirmed when the boy I saw last night transformed into the girl I was looking for. Hikaru...

However, she did not recognize me. Did she forget about me? I felt a clench in my heart at that thought. It truly was painful to have the girl I have been searching for years attacked me as though I was her enemy. But I wasn't about to give up. I swore to myself long ago that I would mate her and stay with her forever; to protect her from the hurts she had experienced. It was unbelievable to think that one girl could change me so much. Of course, I would not show my affection for her yet. I needed to make sure she remember what transpired in the past.

Her group had made camp in the forest clearing as I watched over her from the shadows of the trees.

* * *

><p>The inu-taichi began camping at sunset. Kagome and Sango were cleaning the fish Inuyasha'd caught, Miroku was pitching up their tents and Inuyasha, as usual, wasn't helping anyone else. They were stealing glances at the new addition of the group, who was working the fire with some difficulty. They ate the fish in silent, none took their eyes off Hikaru, still in her "transformed" state. The girl seemed to notice this awkward silence as she snapped her eyes away from her dinner and scanned her surrounding.<p>

"Enough with the looks! If you have something to say, say it!" She huffed, brows slightly furrowed with annoyance. Kagome spoke first, as if she was waiting for this moment all along.

"Um... Hikaru-kun? I was just wondering... who really are you?"

"I- "

Hikaru was cut short by a certain hanyou as he jumped from his perch up on the tree and landed right in front of her in a pose that closely resembled a dog defending its territory.

"You smell like a youkai. Why did you trick us?" His hackles were raised and he let out a menacing growl.

"Don't come so close to me," she backed away a little at the close distance, "and I have a good reason for hiding my identity."

The group was listening intently now to what the girl had to say.

"Like I said, in the future, those with youkai blood blend in with humans by having a human appearance, much like that oni you saw, Kagome-san. This wooden bracelet," she held it up, "acts as an enchantment of sort that allows me to take on the form of human. However, unlike other youkai, my enchantment is so strong that it masks my youki as well as seals my power. So I can't fight, at least not at my best capability, while in human form."

At this, Kagome immediately asked,

"But why a male appearance?"

"Because I want to."

"In other words, Hikaru-sama, you are a youkai who likes crossdressing?" Miroku was peeved. He was having a hard time believing that the girl before him, whose beauty can render any guy her slave for love, would choose to dress - and even act - as a boy. 'What a waste,' he thought as he let out a small sigh. This didn't escape Sango, of course, as she gave him a glare so deadly he can feel it stabbing him.

"So, Hikaru-kun, why did you join our group? I mean, the first time I ask, you said you can't bear to see a beautiful maiden like me be in danger and all that," Kagome said, clear disappointment in her face. She was touched by Hikaru's words before. She had hoped that he meant what he said because she was tired of Inuyasha choosing Kikyo over her. She was ready to give him up by falling in love with another guy. Hikaru was the best candidate for that. "But now that I know you're a girl, that reason doesn't seem right anymore. Unless-"

"No, no, no! Don't even finish that sentence!" Hikaru, sensing the nature of Kagome's statement, immediately stopped her. She composed herself a little before replying. "I assure you, I don't like girls that way," she scowled a little, "it's true that my real purpose for joining you guys is not noble or chivalrous in the least, but I really do think of you as a friend, Kagome-san, and I do intend to protect you when danger arises. As for why I want to travel with you... I can't tell you, at least not yet. Until then, you just have to trust me and think of me as part of the group." She smiled while looking at everyone. A silence emerged as the group appear to think about this.

"Okay! I believe you!" Kagome broke the silence by a loud clap of her hand. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Inuyasha, who let out a "Keh" and climbed up his tree again.

"You guys seem to know who the youkai we met is. Mind telling me?" Hikaru asked in between small bites. She'd put on her bracelet and was once again in her male form. Miroku appeared a little disappointed with the change while Kagome seems to brighten a little. 'Even if she's female, there's no harm in a little eye candy,' she reasoned to herself.

Somewhere not far from the camp, the hidden taiyoukai's ears perked up at the mention of him by Hikaru.

"That was Sesshoumaru-sama, a taiyoukai. He's Inuyasha's brother-" The hanyou growled. "I mean HALF-brother," Kagome corrected. "He's also out to destroy Naraku, so we thought he was our ally. Until he suddenly attack you like that."

"Keh. It's your fault for trusting him. There's no way a bastard like him will ever be ally with anyone. Don't blame me when you get killed by him," Inuyasha shouted from his perch.

"Taiyoukai, huh. I've always wanted to be one..." Hikaru said, more to herself than to the rest.

"He's the Lord of the Western Land, which is where we are. I guess he acted like that because he doesn't want us on his land," Sango voiced her hypothesis, to which Miroku disagreed. "No, we've been here many times on our journey and he'd never attacked us before. He must have other reasons."

Hikaru, though still listening to the conversation, has on a thoughtful look, as though she was thinking hard about something. After several seconds, she exclaimed, obviously proud of whatever connection she'd made of the matter.

"Lord of the Western Land! No wonder it sounds so familiar!"

The group immediately turned to her and halted their discussion of Sesshoumaru's purpose.

"I've met the Lord of the West before, when I was little. But I remember he didn't look like this Sesshoumaru person. I think his name was... InuTaisho?"

Everyone gasped at the revelation and Sesshoumaru, who had been listening to the conversation intently, had on a hopeful face.

"You know my old man?" Inuyasha was looking at Hikaru differently now. He was no longer giving her glares and instead met her violet eyes with his molten gold ones.

"Yep. When I was a child, I remember going to a festival... or was it a banquet? in the Palace of the West. And I met him of course."

"Wait... if you met InuTaisho before, then does that mean you lived in the Sengoku era?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I was born in this era and went through the well to the future about 20 years ago. I didn't tell you?"

"I thought only I can go through the w-" Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha, who didn't appreciate the change in direction of the conversation.

"When did you meet my old man?" Inuyasha had on a look of interest. Kagome, and the rest of the group, knew that he really want to know about his father, although he always pretended like he didn't care. Kagome stopped her inquiries to let Hikaru answer Inuyasha.

"It was a long time ago. I don't remember it that much either. I do remember challenging him to a fight, young as I was, and he accepted. Usually, strong taiyoukai like him wouldn't even spare a glance at unworthy challengers, like a child, but he was kind enough to humor me. I was beaten easily, of course. I kept on challenging him again and again during my stay. I must have annoyed him really badly, to tell the truth, but he didn't kill me and even took to teaching me some swordmanship." Hikaru chuckled, her eyes filled with mirth. "He really was a great taiyoukai. I respect him greatly." She smiled warmly at Inuyasha, and, for once, he smiled back at her.

The group finished their meal in silence, though this time less awkwardly and more comfortable. The forest they camped in was quiet and everyone was relief in the fact that they would have a peaceful night for once. They were getting ready to sleep. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and Shippou jumped in right after, securing his favorite spot next to his adopted mother. Sango leaned on the tree closest to the fire, Kirara curled on her lap and Miroku settled on a spot suspiciously close to her. Inuyasha stayed on his tree and Hikaru was having difficulty choosing a comfortably place to rest. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

After a while, everyone was sleeping, besides Hikaru, who stood up from her spot and rubbed her sore back. Inuyasha woke up from her stirring and opened one eye to peered at her.

"Sorry, I'm not used to sleeping in the wilderness. Haven't done that in years," she whispered at him, carefully not be wake others.

"I'm going to the river to wash up." Inuyasha gave a small nod and closed his eyes again.

Hikaru headed for the small river where they'd caught the fish before. She dipped her hands in the clear water and proceeded to wash her face.

"Hikaru." A deep voice came from behind her that made her jump up in surprise. She turned back so fast that she lost balance and was about to fall into the cold water when an arm held her steady. She looked at her rescuer, and the reason she needed to be rescued in the first place, and was met with gold irises. Her first thought was Inuyasha, but upon some consideration that he wasn't nice enough to help her, she immediately think of the guy who tried to kill her before. She stared at the maroon stripes on his cheeks and the blue crescent moon on his forehead, a little tempted to touch them. She scratched that thought and instead choose to remove his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, guy-who-tried-to-kill-me."

Sesshoumarus narrowed his eyes at Hikaru. She backed away a little, starting to regret being rude to someone so powerful.

"So tell me, why did you try to kill me?" She asked him nonchalantly. 'It seemed both of these brothers are jerks. First Inuyasha tried to kill me when we first met, then his brother tried to kill me next. Last time I checked, I didn't have any "Kill me" sign written on me, did I?'

"This Sesshoumaru did not try to kill you. This one merely wanted an answer for his question."

"What ques- nevermind, I know. You were wondering if I am who you thought I was?

"That is correct."

"Then what's with your claw digging in my neck? Some kind of Inuyoukai greeting?" Hikaru touched her neck at the place his claws scratched. The red marks from before had already healed.

"You refused this one's offer to talk. This Sesshoumaru was merely reminding of your position."

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around? I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to. Taiyoukai or not." She haughtily lifted her head.

"You have not changed at all, Hikaru." Sesshoumaru stared into her violet eyes with an intensity that made her froze for a moment.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Do I know you? You're Inu no Taisho's heir, did you come to kill me for challenging your father back then?"

"No. This one does not care for such petty grudges. This one is here to fulfill a promise we made."

"A... promise? What promise?"

"It appears you do not remember this one. This one will wait until you remember this Sesshoumaru."

He turned to leave. Hikaru, still unsure about the situation, grabbed Sesshoumaru's left sleeve to stop him from leaving. She gasped when she found the sleeve containing nothing inside. The taiyoukai's golden eyes showed an expression of hurt for a moment and disappear just as soon. He disappeared into the forest as Hikaru stared at his retreating form.

"Why is that bastard's scent on you?" Inuyasha growled in a low voice as soon as Hikaru stepped into the camp. Hikaru slowly walked toward his tree and sat down at the base.

"I met him at the river. He said he didn't want to kill me."

"Don't trust him if you know what's best for you."

"Inuyasha-san. I was just wondering. Why do you hate Sesshoumaru so much? Aren't you guys brothers? Shouldn't you be traveling together?"

"He's never been a brother to me. The only connection we have is my old man's blood. We have nothing to do with each other," Inuyasha showed an expression of hatred, which was not lost to Hikaru.

"But don't you think your tie of blood is enough of a reason. I mean, he's probably the only family you have. Have you ever think that maybe, just maybe, he wants to get along with you?" Hikaru whispered, sadness was evident in her deep violet eyes. Inuyasha did not see this from his vantage point, but Kagome, who was woken up by the conversation, could.

"Keh. He probably just think that I'm a smudge to his name anyway. After all, nobody can love a half-breed."

"You are wrong, Inuyasha-san. Not everyone will love you, but there will always be someone who can love you for who you are. It's useless to force people to love you, but sometimes, you receive love even without trying. I learned this from someone a long time ago."

At this, she dozed off in a serene sleep. Kagome secretly smiled and began to sleep as well. Inuyasha, however, had a thoughtful look on his face. "You might be right..." He glanced at Kagome's sleeping form.


	4. Ambush

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

It has been a week since Hikaru began traveling with the Inu-taichi and the group was starting to warm up to the new addition. Perhaps the one who was most grateful for the youkai girl was Kagome. She had received lessons from Hikaru whenever they had the time. It was noon and the group was walking down the road in an attempt to find a village. Kagome had not sensed any Shikon shard for a while and they decided it was best to ask for information of Naraku's, or any powerful youkai, whereabouts from any village they happened to find.

Inuyasha was complaining about the pace of the group but was ignored as everyone else walked at a fitting pace. Kagome trailed off at the end of the group, next to Hikaru, and attempted to make sense of her textbook.

"So, to find this unknown variable x, you need to apply the Law of Cosine with your known values." Hikaru explained.

"Right, but what about this problem?"

"You need to use the Law of Sine instead. Each problem are different and you need to know what values are given, and what values you're looking for. Afterwards, just apply the right formulas."

"I see. Thank you so much, Hikaru-kun!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou walked ahead as they had already given up on trying to understand what in the world the two were talking about.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped in his track and sniffed the air cautiously. "Naraku's puppet!"

The group immediately readied their weapons for the encounter. As expected, the figure cloaked in baboon skin could be seen moments later on the road.

"Miko, I desire your shards."

Kagura could be seen hovering above on her feather. Saimyoshou surrounded the group in swam. Inuyasha started spewing colorful curses at the enemy while the others stood waiting for a chance to strike. As it on cue, Kagura sent out a powerful volley of wind and behind her, a large group of youkai headed towards the inu-taichi, no doubt enticed by Kagome's Shikon shards.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The attack dismembered Naraku's puppet as well as several of the youkai that were on the front. At this time, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha were fighting the youkai while Kagome, Shippou and Hikaru stayed back. Kagura, seeing a chance, sent out a large tornado straight at Kagome. The latter was too busy shooting her arrows at the Saimyoshou to notice, until the tornado was about the pull her in. She let out a scream for help. Inuyasha allowed his attention to shift from his opponents as he started running to Kagome. Fortunately, a wall of thick vines sprang up from the ground, successfully blocking the tornado in its path. Hikaru, now in her true form, stood before Kagome. With a wave of her hands, more vines sprang up around Kagome, creating a protective cage around the miko, with small gaps to shoot arrows through. Kagome looked at the youkai girl gratefully before once again shooting arrows nonstop.

Knowing who the true enemy was, Hikaru jumped and, whilst in mid-air, sprouted white wings on her back. She flew straight at the wind sorceress before landing gracefully on the feather. She began sending out punches and kicks with incredible speed at Kagura, who was too surprised to move. With a final kick, Kagura was sent falling straight to the ground. Directly beneath, several sharp, spiky vines grew from the ground to "welcome" her fall. However, Kagura quickly reacted by sending out powerful wind gusts that destroyed the spiky vines as well as pushed Hikaru back. The winged youkai was falling headfirst downward from the impact.

Before she hit the ground, however, a flash of white caught her. Kagura, seeing the new arrival, plus the fact that see was physically injured from Hikaru's attacks, stopped her wind gusts.

"Retreat!"

Before anyone could react, Kagura and the Saimyoshou were gone, but not before she turned to look at Hikaru once last time.

"What was that about? Why did Kagura attack us and then leave?" Sango wondered between huffs. She, and everyone else, was dead tired from the fights. Around them, the ground was littered with youkai corpses and sprayed with blood.

"She was probably sent by Naraku to do reconnaissance. After this, I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku found some way to counter my attacks," Hikaru gravely assessed.

The group turned their attention to Hikaru, focusing solely on the new addition on her back. Kagome tentatively reached out her hand and-

"Ouch!"

-pulled out a snow white feather.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know it would hurt."

Hikaru was looking at her with a look that screamed "are you serious?"

"Hikaru-sama, when are you going to tell us about this?" Miroku motioned to the white appendages, although his eyes were focused on something a little lower on Hikaru's backside. Sango, of course, detected this and whacked him upside the head.

"I'm a raven youkai so of course I would have wings. As for the color, although it's extremely rare, there are cases in which a youkai is born with white wings. It is said that those with this trait have great power over the elements. In my case, vegetation." Hikaru made a thin vine grew out of the ground for effect.

"Forget about that! Why is this bastard here?" Inuyasha interrupted the conversation and pointed at Sesshoumaru. The latter had on a bored look, not the least affected by the hanyou's rudeness.

"Half-breed, must this Sesshoumaru remind you that your pack is in my territory?"

"Why you-"

"So, why are you here, Sesshoumaru-san?" Hikaru interjected, ignoring Inuyasha's spout of profanities.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks it would be best for him to travel with you, after all, we have a common enemy." Molten gold peered down at Hikaru with such intensity it made the girl averted her eyes for a second in discomfort.

"No way in hell are you going to follow us around!"

"Pipe down, Inuyasha. Now, Sesshoumaru-sama, are you serious about what you just said?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"This Sesshoumaru does not jest, miko."

The group took a moment to think about the offer and Miroku was the first to voice his opinion, well, first after Inuyasha anyway.

"I think it's a good idea. Naraku is getting stronger by the moment and he possesses most of the shards. I think we would be better off with Sesshoumaru-sama's assistance."

"I agree with Houshi-sama. We need to kill Naraku as soon as possible, otherwise..." Sango trailed off, her thoughts were undoubtedly with her brother whose shards could be taken away any moment.

"Me too," Kagome agreed and Shippou followed suit.

"I don't care either way," Hikaru shrugged and Inuyasha was peeved by her answer. He was hoping for her protest, since she was almost killed by Sesshoumaru before.

"Well, Inuyasha, majority rules. Sesshoumaru-sama will travel with us. Welcome to the group, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement. The youkai lord's eyes had not left Hikaru's, now male, form.

* * *

><p>Before the end of the day, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un had joined them, much to Jaken's chagrin. Rin, however, was happy and hyper when she found out about it.<p>

"I didn't know you travel with a human, a child no less. How nice of you."

"Rin is... tolerable."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you aren't a jerk I thought you were."

"You dislike this one?" Sesshoumaru's expression was unreadable as always, but Hikaru thought his eyes reflected sadness in them. She immediately corrected.

"I used to. I mean, you were about to snap my neck that time. But you aren't bad." She smiled. Sesshoumaru felt a little relieved inside, even if he didn't show it.

"By the way, how come you speak like that?"

"Are you not satisfied with the way this Sess- I speak?"

"No, I don't really mind, I guess. It's just a little hard to follow sometimes..."

"Hn. I see."

The others were listening intently to the conversation. Most of them began to hold a deep respect for Hikaru. It wasn't everyday that they get to see someone talking casually with Sesshoumaru and not get mangled to death. On the other hand, they were shocked to find that Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind the informal Hikaru. In fact, he seemed to enjoy speaking with her. How weird is that?!

Jaken, as shocked as he was by his lord's behavior, came to the conclusion that he should do as he had always done - correct the disrespectful behavior.

"Human, how dare you treat Sesshoumaru-sama so familiarly! You should bow to him and address him with respect!"

Hikaru narrowed her eyes at the toad youkai.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a youkai, full-blood and what not. As for my behavior, that's none of your business!"

They had a stare down while Jaken yapped his mouth at the same time. The others were watching with interest at the funny sight - Hikaru maliciously glared at the much shorter toad youkai while the other jumped up and down in fury, all the while yelling out insults about Hikaru's questionably human appearance. At least they were enjoying it, until Sesshoumaru made the green youkai flew quite a distance away with a kick.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked Jaken after he scurried back to the group. The toad youkai sent out a grudging glare to Hikaru the rest of the night while the latter ignored him.

The group was camping in a forest after a long day on foot. After a freshly caught meal, courtesy of the Lord of the West, Kagome and Sango got ready for their bath. Sesshoumaru was kind enough to tell them there was a hotspring nearby and Kagome immediately "convinced" Inuyasha to camp here for the night.

"Hikaru-kun, would you like to join us?"

"I'll be right there, Kagome-san." Hikaru stood up and walked after Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Rin.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Miroku nonchalantly said.

"Monk, you will stay here if you know what's good for you." Sesshoumaru sent out a cold glare that promised imminent doom if Miroku so much as stepping out of his spot.

The monk sighed morosely before sitting down again, imagining all the female goodness he would miss because of the taiyoukai.

* * *

><p>"Ah... This is the best." Kagome sighed contently. Sango gave a nod as she soaked her body in the warm water.<p>

Hikaru was taking off her shirt on the bank and reached down to her pants when Kagome screamed.

"NO! What are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes. You don't expect me to bathe with my clothes on, do you?" Hikaru said in incomprehension.

Sango, whose eyes were averted to the side, shyly said, "Um... Hikaru-san, shouldn't you be taking off your bracelet before that?"

"Oh..." Hikaru looked down at the her bare MALE chest before reaching for the bracelet. She didn't take it off, however, and put on a handsome smirk. "Are you sure you don't want to see a male strip show?" Her voice was low and sensual.

Kagome and Sango immediately blushed a deep red all the way to their necks, their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Pfft. Hahaha. You should've seen the look on your faces. Hahahaha. Priceless." Hikaru was bursting with laughter. Shippou, who was watching the whole exchange, began laughing as well. Rin, on the other hand, had on a confused smile because she didn't understand what was so funny.

"That's not funny!" Kagome splashed water at the guffawing pair, her blush even redder than before.

"Challenge accepted!" Hikaru dipped her hands in the warm water and began to assault the two females.

A full-out water fight emerged that soon left the area surrounding the hotspring looked as though a tidal wave just passed by. They returned to the camp with clothes drenched in water. The males looked at them with confusion.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Water fight," Kagome explained before rummaging through her backpack for her spare clothes. Rin had procured another kimono with the exact orange checkered pattern from Ah-Un's bag. Unfortunately, Kagome only had two spare change of clothes, one for her, another for Sango. Hikaru just shrugged at her apologies.

"It's alright, I'm a youkai. I won't catch a cold."

The girls stepped out of the camp to change their clothes. Hikaru shivered a little as she tried to wrench the water out of her soaked shirt.

Unexpectedly, a white haori landed on top of her. She looked at it questioningly before seeing Sesshoumaru, sans armor and haori, not far away.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru-san." She smiled at him gratefully before stepping out to change. The rest, namely Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and Jaken, looked at the taiyoukai with disbelief.

Once the females came back to camp, the group began to rest for the night. Hikaru threw Sesshoumaru a quick smile before snuggling into the oversized haori.

The youkai lord watched over everyone as they fell asleep, but most of all, his eyes rested on the sleeping girl wearing his haori. He allowed a longing gaze to escape, but replaced it with a cold stare within seconds.

Hikaru woke up in the middle of the night to find the fire already died out. She silently stepped out the camp in search of more firewood.

While picking up small twigs, she sensed a presence coming at her and looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing before her, his armor was over his inner kimono.

"Oh, it's just you, Sesshoumaru-san. I thought it was an enemy." Hikaru sighed and resumed her harvest of twigs.

"Did you remember the promise?" He whispered, his voice tender and hopeful. Hikaru was about to comment on the change in his usually stoic behavior but instead settle for an answer to his question.

"No, sorry. I didn't think I would forget someone like you that easily, but I guess I was wrong. Can you at least give me a hint or something?"

"We met a long time ago, during the Moon Banquet in the Palace of the West."

"Well, I do remember the banquet and your father. I also met a bunch of other youkai. Maybe that's why I can't remember..."

"I will wait until you remember," Sesshoumaru took the twigs for her arm and walked back to camp. "Hikaru" He called out her name in a gentle tone that made her feel guilty for not remembering.

Sighing, she walked back into camp to find Sesshoumaru lighting up the fire again, his expression not betraying the turmoil in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile: Hikaru (Female)<strong>

**Height: 5 ft 5 in  
><strong>

**Age: 1809 (18 in appearance)  
><strong>

**Zodiac: Leo  
><strong>

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Hair Color: Light Azure**

**Favorite Food: Seafood in general**

**Favorite Color: White**

**Hikaru (Male)**

**Height: 5 ft 10 in  
><strong>

**Age: 18 in appearance**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Black**


	5. Rival?

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Shiro = white**

* * *

><p>The group had gone back to Kaede's village when Kagome expressed the need to go home. Her supplies were running low and she figured she'd missed too much school already. Inuyasha, of course, protested as much as he could, but was soon "persuaded" by a string of sits. Hikaru went with Kagome through the well, saying that she would prepare to permanently live in the Sengoku Jidai. Sesshoumaru was secretly glad to hear this.<p>

Three days later, the two girls walked into where the group had gathered with monstrous backpacks.

"Hey guys! I want to introduce someone to you." Hikaru stepped aside to reveal a handsome young man of about eighteen. He bowed politely and introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Hiroshi. Nice to meet you." He smiled earnestly.

"Hiro-chan is also from this era. We went to the future together. I hope you don't mind him joining the group. Kagome-san already agreed." Hikaru explained.

"Does that mean you are also..." Sango noticed a wooden bracelet, identical to Hikaru's own, wrapped around the boy's wrist.

"Ah yes," He took off the bracelet and soon showed his true appearance. His hair was a dark gray while his eyes a deep forest green. Unlike Hikaru's true appearance, his transformed state is not much different from his human form, besides the hair and eyes color. On his back was a pair of wings a dark gray color like his hair. "I'm a raven hanyou."

At this declaration, Inuyasha's eyes widened and everyone else was a little surprised as well. Hanyou were quite rare, considering the extreme prejudice against them from both youkai and humans alike.

After an exchange of greetings and introductions, the group was ready to set off. Inuyasha, as usual, walked ahead as the others followed.

"Let's go, Hiro-chan!" Hikaru held the new boy's hand and walked alongside him. The others gasped a little at the show of intimacy. They glanced at Sesshoumaru, half expecting a reaction out of the stoic youkai lord. He showed an indifference expression, but upon close inspection, they would see a small clench of his jaw and a miniscule furrow of his brows.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Hiro-chan!" Hikaru happily said as she received a cup of tea from the raven hanyou. It has been several days since he'd joined the inu-taichi and most of the members were on familiar term with him. The boy seemed to have a way with people. His good-natured smiles and kind actions made everyone feel at ease. Even Inuyasha seemed to have taken a liking to Hiroshi as he called the latter by name more often than not. Currently, the group was camping in a meadow and Hiroshi was making them tea. The young man's hobby, interestingly enough, was making tea from scratch. Often, he gathered tea leaves and occasionally flowers (made to bloom in winter by Hikaru's ability), dried them, and kept the products in containers, separated by types. Because of that, the group found themselves drinking different kinds of tea everyday, courtesy of the raven hanyou.<p>

Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't pleased in the least. He'd found that Hikaru had an unusual attachment to Hiroshi. They often walked together, side by side. Occasionally, Hikaru would hug the hanyou for some reason or another, whether it be as thanks for the good tea or just for fun. At night, Hikaru would often lean on Hiroshi's shoulder or lay on his laps.

One day, Kagome, ever the sucker for romance, asked Hikaru about it.

"So, Hikaru-kun, I was just wondering, are you and Hiroshi-kun together?"

"Yeah, we've been together since birth." Hikaru blinked and answered as if not fully comprehending the point of Kagome's question.

"No, I don't mean it like that! I mean, are you guys a couple?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched at Hikaru's understanding expression. Hiroshi, however, answered Kagome's question with a smile.

"No, we're not. I was raised to be Hikaru's servant and I'm happy to be able to serve her."

"Hiro-chan!" Hikaru's tone was severe, "haven't I told you that you're not my or anyone else' servant! Don't talk like that ever again." Her expression changed to anger. She turned to Kagome and smiled, although her eyes were the opposite of amusement. "He's my very special friend, that's it."

"O-Okay. I-I see." Kagome squeaked apologetically.

"Hikaru. Come." Sesshoumaru interrupted the awkward situation and led Hikaru away from camp. Kagome sighed in relief that it was over.

"I'm sorry about Hikaru. She always gets worked up about this topic, although I don't understand why. I hope you forgive her brash behavior."

"I-It's okay, Hiroshi-kun. It's my fault for asking such an insensitive question..."

Sesshoumaru led Hikaru a distance away from the camp. He flared his youki to make sure nobody was nearby before turning to the girl.

"What?" Hikaru asked with an edge in her voice, still a little worked up from the conversation before.

"What is your relationship with the hanyou?" Sesshoumaru's tone was laced with anger as he looked down at the shorter Hikaru.

"Didn't you hear me, I said he's a special friend. And I thought Inuyoukai supposed to have good hearing."

"I heard you clearly, but you did not speak the truth. I can sense your sadness."

"My relationship with him is none of your business. Why do you even care in the first place anyway?" Hikaru snapped.

"Your well-being is my concern."

"..." Hikaru thought about the implication of his words, but instead she replied, "If you think you have the right to know about my business just because we know each other long ago, you're dead wrong. I told you I don't remember, and I doubt I ever will. Are you even sure it was me you met back then?"

"I am sure, because you have not changed even after all this time. I remember you clearly and I will wait until you remember."

"You-"

A cloud of youki formed beneath Sesshoumaru and he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Leaving Hikaru to walk back into camp in a heavy mood.

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

It has been three days since Sesshoumaru left. Everyone was acting a little cautious around me. I guess they didn't want me to snap again. Rin didn't panic as I thought she would when she found out her lord left her. She said he often went off alone from time to time. It really made me wonder where such a little girl could find the courage to wait for someone with such strong belief. Then again, that was what made Rin unique. Hiroshi acted like usual. He knew me well enough to leave me alone when I'm angry, but I could tell he was worried about me. After all, I wasn't in the best of mood since that day.

Sesshoumaru's words back then made me feel guilty. Not only did I snap at him for being concerned, I even questioned his claim about having known me since long ago. I mean, it was a long time ago when I went to that banquet. I probably looked around Rin's size back then. I was pretty darn sure I didn't meet Inu no Taisho's son, otherwise I would have remember such an important figure.

I was starting to miss him. Sesshoumaru wasn't the best conversationalist, but his wisdom was evident when he did speak. I remembered the nights we spent talking about astronomy, politics, fighting strategies or just random things I could think up of. I truly felt like he was my friend. Well, not anymore I guess, since I drove him away by being a jerk. I wouldn't blame him if he comes back and tries to mangle me for disrespecting him right now. That's how sorry I was.

...

In the afternoon of the fifth day, I sensed his youki. Moments later, I spied him on his cloud up in the sky. Rin was bouncing up and down when she saw and Jaken was crying about how much he missed his lord. The others seemed relieved to see him, even Inuyasha, though he pretended like he didn't care. My heart was beating like mad when Sesshoumaru landed before me. His expression was unreadable as always and I wasn't sure if he was angry at me or not. Even so, I did not run away when he slowly walked to me. His golden eyes (that I always thought were beautiful) stared straight into my eyes. His steps, I thought, appeared to be unsure. After a moment of silence, I figured I should speak first and apologize for my behavior before.

"Listen, Sesshoumaru-san. I-"

He raised his hand, motioned for me to stop, and I did. I watched him carefully as he slowly reached into his left sleeve (where his missing arm was) and held a single white peony to me.

"For you, a peony that signifies bravery," he spoke in his baritone voice as his gaze softened.

I held the beautiful flower in my hand softly, for fear I may crush it. My heart was racing at his action, as well as his words. The past emerged into my head, reminded by the snow white peony.

"Shiro-chan?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, gone within seconds but made an impact that lasted forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia. Our guest today is Inuyasha-san!<strong>

**Inu: Where am I...?**

**Hikaru: Here's today's question: Inuyasha-san, is it true that you often secretly spy on Kagome while she bathe?**

**Inu: N-No! What kind of question is that? And why am I here anyway? I remember being hit in the back... It was you, wasn't it?**

**Hikaru: A-Anyway, that concludes today's trivia. Remember, if you have any question, please ask. Just press the review button. See you later!**

**Inu: Oi! Don't you dare run away!  
><strong>


	6. Flashback: Banquet

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Kitsune = fox**

**Tanuki = raccoon**

**Shiro = white**

Youkai of all kinds gathered in the greatest festival of the year. There were those from the kitsune clan, the wolf tribe, the panther tribe, the cat clan, the bear tribe, the monkey tribe, the tanuki clan, the snake clan, the raven clan and of course, the inu clan, host of the Moon festival. The festival would take place in ten days, each uniquely celebrated. The Palace of the West was filled with representatives from each species.

On the first day, the Moon Banquet, everyone mingled with others while feasting on delicacies found all over the land of Japan. A child with long azure hair wandered aimlessly in the midst of youkai, all towered over her small frame. She appeared to be around ten, but all those who noticed her youkai-traits would said she was no more than five hundred years old. Her trailing kimono swept the floor of the large hall as she carefully navigated through the crowd of chattering adults.

The young Hikaru was bored. Sure, she wanted to go to this festival, but she didn't know it would be this tedious. Every conversations was pretentious; they boasted of lands, power, treasures; they gossiped about so and so doing what was considered shameful. She was almost sure she would hear something about her soon enough. She always did whenever youkai of upper class gossiped among each other.

"Is that Lord Yato's daughter?"

"She must be, she has the trademark hair of the Raven noble."

"I heard she challenged Lord Keizo's fifth son to a duel."

"Yes. I heard that she is a tomboy. She doesn't even act like a noble. How shameful!"

See, she knew they would talk about that. She pretended not to hear them. She didn't care what they thought of her. The son of Lord Keizo (she couldn't remember his name) deserved a good ass-kicking. He dared insulted and bullied Hiroshi whenever he had the chance. Hikaru had had enough, and she gave him what he deserved. The loser did not dare coming near Hiroshi or her again. Of course, she was now the talk of the youkai all across the country as a consequence. Not that she minded.

She was still bored though. Her father was socializing with other nobles, not caring where she went. If only she had someone to play with. Hiroshi was forbidden to come, since only nobles were invited. She was about to sneak out of the banquet and find something else to do when she spotted something, or rather, someone. In the crowd of people was a head of white hair. Its owner a small boy around her age, his (or was it her?) back was turned. Immediately, she locked onto her target and with a leap she glomped onto his back.

"!" The small boy fell face first into the floor from the impact before he could even let out a gasp. The youkai surrounding them did not notice as they were too busy doing whatever it was they do.

The boy stood up and turned to whatever had attached itself to his back, his face grimaced with annoyance.

"Hiya, I'm Hikaru. Let's play!" Hikaru excitedly exclaimed, thinking it was perfectly normal to attack someone like that.

Sesshoumaru peeled the girl off his back and replied in an annoyed tone, "No."

"What? Why not. It's not like you're doing anything. I bet you're bored too."

She was right. Just until a moment ago, he was considered going back to his room and read some scrolls. During banquets like this, the children would always be ignored, himself included. As he was thinking about her offer, however, she pulled his hand away from the crowd to the garden, which was much more quiet.

"Let's go play, Shiro-chan!"

"Shiro-chan?" He asked, slightly offended by the childish name she came up with.

"Yeah. Your hair is white, and you wear white," she gestured to his pure white kimono, "you must really like white, Shiro-chan."

"..." He couldn't argue with that logic.

They ran to the beautiful tranquil garden and stopped at the largest cherry blossom tree, now bare of flowers in the cold Fall night.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as Hikaru let go of his hand and circled the tree.

"Climbing tree, of course. It's really fun." She glomped the large trunk and proceeded to slide up its length.

"How is that fun? How pointless." He looked at the girl skeptically. She glanced down at him and gave a smirk.

"I knew it, dogs can't climb tree. I bet you can't even get your butt up one branch."

Ignoring her language, which he would criticize had it been any other situation, he was stirred by the challenge. Sesshoumaru was proud, even when young, and he would accept any challenge thrown at him.

"Well, you can stay there and mope while I reach the top, groundling!"

He let out a growl at her taunt and began climbing the huge tree. His claws digging into the bark while he swiftly made his way up. Hikaru, seeing the determined glint in his eyes, began climbing faster. After a while of good climbing (and taunting on Hikaru's part), the pair made it to the top, Hikaru having arrived first from the head start. She boasted about it for a while, enjoying the young inuyoukai's scowl, and turned to her surroundings. From this height, they had a good view of the castle and the garden. The sight was beautiful and ethereal. The small flickering lamps around the garden gave them a full look at the colorful flowers. A distance away, the castle windows were brightly lit, reflecting the festivities inside, as well as enhancing the imperial feel of it.

"So beautiful!" Hikaru was jumping up and down from excitement, which was pretty dangerous, considering they were at least fifty feet off the ground.

Sesshoumaru was also entranced by the sight before him. He had never noticed this before, even though he had lived here all his life. They stared at the scenery for a good while, until the noise in the castle began to die out.

"Well, seems like the banquet is over. Guess we should get back. Need a lift?"

Before he could ask what she meant, Hikaru had once again attached herself to his back. White wings sprouted out of her back and she carefully lowered them down to the ground.

"Today was fun! Let's play again tomorrow, Shiro-chan!"

She waved with a full smile before running back toward the castle.

'Fun... yes, it was fun,' Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia! Today's guest is the our group's pervert, Miroku-san.<strong>

**Miroku: Hello, ladies.**

**Hikaru: Well, then, let's get on with the show. Miroku-san, why are you such a pervert?**

**Miroku: Hmm... That's a simple, yet difficult question. To start, when I was little, around eleven or so, my teacher often brought me to training in the nearby spring, where we... uh... train our mind through watching gir- I mean, through observing the wildlife in the mountains. Since then, I made it my life's mission to uh... observe and... touch.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: *backs away a little*Thank you for the detailed yet disturbing answer. That's it for today's trivia. Thank you for reading. See you again!**

**Miroku: And remember, ladies. I'm available at all times. *wink*  
><strong>


	7. Flashback: Challenge

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"Inu no Taisho-sama, I request a duel!"

InuTaisho looked questioningly at the young raven youkai. It wasn't often he was challenged to a duel, but by a child no less. It was amusing, really. He had bumped into the little girl in the corridor, and immediately she asked for a fight without showing any fear of him.

"Sorry, I don't want to fight children," he replied with amusement. Hikaru, however, did not think it funny.

"I may look like a child, but don't underestimate me! I'm going to be the ruler of the Raven clan one day!"

"Oh really? Did Lord Yato make you his heir?"

"N-No... But I'm going to prove to Father that I can be the heir!" Hikaru showed a determined expression that surprised even the youkai lord. Despite her age, the little girl before him has a stronger conviction than anyone he'd ever seen. He thought about it for a moment and replied with a small smile.

"Alright. I accept your challenge. Shall we go to the dojo?"

Hikaru's expression brightened at this and she hurriedly followed the lord.

* * *

><p>"Again!"<p>

"Child, this is the fifth time you've lost, don't you think you should stop by now?"

Hikaru, now sported some bruises from her recent battles, leaped at InuTaisho. The sword (a normal one, since it was just a practice battle) felt heavy in her tiny hands and she was huffing from overexertion. With a wave of his hand, the youkai lord swatted her away for the nth time. However, she stood up again and made a fighting stance.

"Again!"

He sighed. The child was never going to give up, and he knew it. It was one thing to defeat an enemy in battle, another for fighting with a child. He was never good at holding himself back, and it was starting to get harder to make sure he didn't injure her too much.

"Alright, how about we stop here for today? You can challenge me whenever after you've rest up," he suggested, hoping that the little youkai would give up once she'd calmed down.

"... okay. But I'll be back tomorrow!"

"That's fine," he chuckled. Such a headstrong child. It was pretty refreshing, in a way, since his own pup was too reserved for his own good. With that thought, he walked out of the dojo to prepare for today's event.

Hikaru stayed in the dojo to catch her breath. She carefully touched her bruises to assess the damage and flinched at the pain.

"Ow..."

"Why did you fight him?"

The young girl searched for the owner of the voice when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway.

"Shiro-chan?"

Sesshoumaru, unsatisfied with her response, asked again,

"Why do something so futile?"

"How do you know it's futile if you don't try it. I could have win, you know."

"But you didn't."

"I don't care if it's pointless or risky, at least I could say that I've tried."

"..."

At Sesshoumaru's silence, she continued.

"Shiro-chan, have you ever desire acceptance? For recognition? If not, then you can never understand my actions. I'm tired of being treated like a useless thing all my life. Everyone expects me to act obedient, to be no better than a puppet that moves how they will it. So what if I'm a girl? So what if they think I am a shame for my family because I don't act like how a lady should? I'm going to prove that I am as capable as any damn boy there is!" She yelled. Her fists were clenched tight and her eyes seemed to burn with a fire of determination.

"... then I shall look forward to your progress."

Hikaru understood his hinted encouragement and smiled brightly before she gingerly walked back to her room. She needed to heal enough to challenge the Lord of the West again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia! Sango-san is our guest for today!<strong>

**Sango: Hello, everyone.**

**Hikaru: Sango-san, is it true that you actually enjoy being fondled by Miroku-san?**

**Sango: W-What? I-I d-don't!**

**Miroku: I see, you like it when I touch you. Glad I can please you.**

**Sango: I-I said I don't, pervert!**

***bam***

**Hikaru: ... That looks like it hurts. Anyway, that's it for today's trivia. See you next time! Remember, ask your question! You better review!  
><strong>


	8. Flashback: Playmate

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"Give it up, squirt, you can't defeat me," InuTaisho said in a bored tone as he held the young Hikaru up by the back of her kimono, suspending her in midair.

"Grrr... I'll beat you yet!" Hikaru struggled in his hold but her short limbs failed to touch the youkai before her.

That was the scene the young Sesshoumaru witnessed as he walked into the dojo. Those two are at it again. Worse of all, his father seemed to enjoy playing with the raven youkai.

"Shiro-chan! Help me!" She flailed her arms wildly when she saw him.

"Shiro-chan?" InuTaisho asked with interest, a smirk played on his lips as he glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Yep. He's my playmate. Watch out, we'll defeat you together!" Hikaru exclaimed loudly, as if proud of that fact. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to tell her that he wasn't her playmate or whatever else she decided he was without his permission.

"Well then, how about you and "Shiro-chan" (he purposely drawled out the name) defeat me together?"

"You bet! Now let me go!" InuTaisho dropped her unceremoniously. The girl let out a yelp of surprise before picking herself off the ground.

Once again, she held up her sword and made a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru, however, had no intention to help. Hikaru saw this and reprimanded him immediately.

"Hello? Shiro-chan, get your butt over here and fight!"

Reluctantly, he stood next to her, holding a sword. He didn't want his father to think he was being a coward by not fighting. As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshoumaru wanted to prove himself to his father.

"Hikaru, your stance has too many openings. Your legs should be further apart, and your knees need to bend a little more. Also, your arms are too low, bring it up. Your sword should point to the opponent at an angle. Don't put too much force into your shoulders," InuTaisho corrected. Hikaru, though taken aback by his comment, did as he told.

"And _Shiro-chan_, your stance is excellent, as always."

Sesshoumaru nodded a thank, a little proud that his father complimented him. The larger inuyoukai then turned to the girl.

"Good. Now try to swing your sword, but don't put too much force. You tend to lose balance while swinging. You too, boy."

All throughout the morning, he instructed them on sword-fighting. The pair had made some improvements, especially Hikaru, considering she was never instructed on how to fight before. Hikaru was ecstatic and Sesshoumaru was happy that he got to spend time with his father, though he didn't show it.

"Well, Shiro-chan, see you tomorrow. You too, InuTaisho-sama." Hikaru skipped out of the dojo in a good mood, although she was sore from the training.

The young inuyoukai stared at her retreating form with a slight smile. This did not escape the youkai lord, of course, as InuTaisho let out a smirk and a snicker at Sesshoumaru when Hikaru was gone.

"Aww, is someone in love? Your father approves of your choice, _Shiro-chan_."

Sesshoumaru heaved a small sigh at this. His father would never let him live this down, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia. Shiro-chan is our guest again this time.<strong>

**Sess: Hn.**

**Hikaru: So, tell me, Shiro-chan, what did you think about this chapter?**

**Sess: I thought you were doing a trivia?**

**Hikaru: Nah, I got bored of it. Plus people never review. So mean T_T**

**Sess: *ahem* to answer your question, I think your sword-fighting skill is lacking.**

**Hikaru: WHAT! How dare you! Hmph, at least I can fight better now.**

**Sess: I never see you use a sword when we met again, so I can't attest to that.**

**Hikaru: You litt- Well, I'm sure you aren't that good either.**

**Sess: Your statement is false. I am the strongest taiyoukai in Japan.**

**Hikaru: I bet you're not as strong as your father. He's so cool! And kind, too. That's the kind of youkai I like!**

**Sess: *growl***

**Hikaru: Eep! T-That's it for today, folks. Please review! See you later! *ran away***

**Sess: The kind of youkai she likes eh...  
><strong>


	9. Flashback: Dance

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

It was late evening of the fifth day of the Moon Festival. The night's event was the showcase of talent by each clan's representative for everyone to see. The barren hill was filled with seats for the audience, surrounding the large space made for the spectacles to take place. Hikaru had somehow managed to find Sesshoumaru and forced him to sit with her in one of the seats.

The performances were spectacular. First, a team of kitsune showed off their illusory tricks by creating a large rainbow in the sky that gave off lights of all colors. Second, two panther youkai stood in a mock battle and performed an exchange of elaborate, skillful attacks. Third, the wolf tribe orchestrated a beautiful melody while some howled in the background.

It was the raven tribe's turn next and Hikaru buckled up in her seat. On the stage was a beautiful raven youkai. She had hair the color of amber and eyes a refreshing orange. Her hair was done up to reveal her slender neck and her kimono was extremely elaborate and beautiful, showing off her bare shoulders and curves that allured the grown males in the audience. Her wings, a sleek pitch black, was unfurled once she reached the center stage.

With a flick of her wrist, an elaborately decorated fan stretched out. She danced slowly but elegantly, each movement seemed to make the audience gasp with awe. Each small step revealed her slender thighs, each hand swing made her open-necked kimono slide just a little further down, each smile mesmerized all the males. Of course, that made most of the female youkai angry.

"She's showing off again. Such a wanton thing."

"She's just a low-leveled youkai, yet she thinks she's better than all the nobles. Shameful!"

"If only Mizaki-sama was still alive, she'd easily out-dance that whore."

"Shh... She might hear you. I heard that she was the one who killed Mizaki-sama for Lord Yato's favor. See that little girl," one pointed at Hikaru, "she's Mizaki-sama's daughter. It's such a shame her mother's position was taken away. Lord Yato couldn't punish the whore because she was the mother of his heir. Of course, the whore does everything she can to make the little girl's life miserable. Poor thing."

"Well, if she grows up to be anything like Mizaki-sama, she can easily mate a powerful lord and be favored all her life. Those white wings are a plus as well. But since she's such a tomboy, it's inevitable that nobody would want to marry someone so headstrong."

"Yes, yes. It's a shame, really."

Hikaru couldn't hear the conversation from so far away, but Sesshoumaru's canine ears allowed him to listen word for word what they said. He glanced at the young girl next to him. She was still smiling and acting energetic despite all that had happened in her life. He had gained a little respect for her and something else, he just couldn't exactly pinpoint what this strange feeling was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Maybe Random Conversation!<strong>

**Kagome: What a long name...**

**Hikaru: So, Kagome-san. What will it be? Trivia or random conversation?**

**Kagome: Erm... trivia...?**

**Hikaru: Alright! So, tell me, were you attracted to me when we met?**

**Kagome: Uh... um... I-I... do...**

**Hikaru: Don't be embarrassed, it happened all the time. I'm so handsome as a boy, right? To tell the truth, I was asked out by at least twenty or so girls every month when I was in school, and they even give me free food! (That's the most important part) Being a boy is the best!**

**Kagome: Maybe you should stay as a boy.**

**Hikaru: Good idea! Maybe I can even find a way to permanently be a boy.**

**Sess: No. I forbid it. Miko, one word out of you and I shall smite you.**

**Kagome: Eek!**

**Hikaru: Maybe I can go back to the future and have a sex-change operation... but then they're gonna find out I'm not really human. Should I try to find a sorceress to do that? I wonder if there is an enchantment somewhere... I don't want it to hurt though...**

**Sess: Hikaru, remember that I intend to make you my mate, female or not.**

**Hikaru: Wait... does that mean you will still do..._ that_ even if I'm a boy... That's extremely disturbing.**

**Sess: Exactly, so don't even think about changing your gender.**

**Kagome: Boy Hikaru x Sesshoumaru. Can't... contain... my inner... fangirl!**

**Hikaru: *backs away a little*That concludes our show. Remember to review, or I shall send Shiro-chan to "convince" you to do so. See you next time!**

**Kagome: Wait! I still haven't finish imagining it!  
><strong>


	10. Flashback: Hunting

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Sesshoumaru's POV

"Shiro-chan! Over here!" Hikaru excitedly waved her arms at me. I reluctantly walked towards her, but only because I wanted to stop her from making such noise so early in the morning. It wasn't like I wanted to come. Definitely not. Next to her stood a raven youkai with impressive black wings. I noticed that he was Lord Yato of the Northern Mountains. Her father. There was another, younger youkai, probably around two hundred years older than us. He had the exact same hair color as Hikaru, but his eyes were a light orange. He was her older brother, the heir to Lord Yato's throne. The other two bowed when they saw me. I guessed they knew who I was, unlike the clueless girl next to them. She only ever called me by that childish nickname she came up with. I was sure she didn't even know my real name. Not that I cared, of course. Whether that obnoxious girl knew me or not have nothing to do with me.

"Shiro-chan, are you hunting?"

I nodded. Today was the hunting day. Youkai would go out in the morning and come back in the evening with whatever prey they'd caught, which would be served in the night banquet. Although it was supposed to be done for fun, this had became a competition of sort for youkai of each clan to show off their ability.

This event was for males only, so why was Hikaru here instead of drinking tea with the other ladies in the castle?

"I'm going to hunt too!"

Hikaru answered, as if she somehow could read my mind. It was just like her to want to do something only males would enjoy. But then again, that was what made her unique.

"No, Hikaru. You cannot go. It's unbecoming for a lady of your status to hunt for food," Lord Yato scolded. I couldn't blame him for doing that. After all, he had to think about his reputation as a lord.

"But-"

"Now, Hikaru. Why don't you go back to the castle and stay with my mother," her brother said. His tone was sincere, but his scent stank of menace. He must had inherited it from his mother.

"What if I go with Shiro-chan? He'll protect me."

There she go deciding things for me again. Why in the world would I protect her anyway? Although I was extremely strong for my age, I wasn't about to accept the burden of protecting someone.

"... Alright, but only if he agrees to protect you." At this, Hikaru looked at me with a hopeful expression. Although she wasn't an inuyoukai, she made the perfect impression of a puppy dog's eyes. I wanted to decline, but instead what I said was: "I accept."

Hikaru made an exclamation of something between a "woohoo!" and a "yay!" (I didn't even know how it was possible) and hugged me tightly. Why did my cheeks feel hot? Strange...

"Let's go, Shiro-chan! See ya, Father!" She dragged me towards the east of the castle, to the forest located not far from here.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... What should we hunt? A boar? A deer? I heard pheasant meat tastes great too."<p>

Hikaru was chatting incessantly, obviously excited about the hunt. She was dragging me by the hand through the dense forest. It was by no means the first time I stepped into this forest, so why did I feel so... nervous? It must be because Hikaru was nearby, and I had to protect her should anything happen. It wasn't because she was holding my hand, not at all!

I was wondering if I should tell her there is no big prey in this forest, only rabbits and snakes, contrary to her beliefs, but I pushed that thought back when I smelled something. An unfamiliar youkai, obviously not part of the hunting event. Whoever that was, was heading closer to us at a fast pace. Hikaru seemed to notice as well as she squeezed her hold on my hand.

As expected, a large lizard youkai carrying a blunted sword appeared before us. His scent was mixed with human blood, obviously from some villages he plundered. I moved in front of Hikaru to face him. I promised to protect her, and I was ready to risk my life to honor my promise.

"Shiro-chan..." She whispered, fear evident in her trembling voice.

"Stay back. It's dangerous."

The lizard youkai leaped at us. The nerve of that filth. He must not know who I was. I let go of her hand and swept my claws across. The youkai let out a scream when his skin was scratched and the wound festered immediately from my poison. That, however, did not discourage him as he plunged at Hikaru this time.

"!" Before I knew it, I had moved in front of her to block the incoming attack. The blood-soaked sword cut at my back and I resisted the urge to scream out in pain. Hikaru was frozen from fear as well as shock.

I stood up again to face him, despite the extreme pain from my back.

The lizard once again swung his sword. I was still unsteady when that happened and inevitably could not move away fast enough. To my surprise, a wall of vines sprang up before me and blocked the attack. The blunted sword was lodged deep inside the grove of thick vines and the lizard youkai could not take it out.

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" She trembled a little when she held my arm. I noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She was afraid, and I was responsible for not protecting her properly. What good was a taiyoukai who could not keep his promise?

Anger filled my entire being as I glared at the enemy. I would destroy him. I would save her. And I would not let any harm befall her person ever again. With that thought, I leaped at the filthy youkai and plunged my claws deep in his chest, letting the poison seep into his heart. He screamed in pain and died a while later, the poison having slowly destroyed his organs.

When that was over, I allowed myself to sit down into the ground. The wound on my back made me lose quite a lot of blood.

Hikaru saw that and immediately ripped out her kimono sleeves in an attempt to bandage the wound. As she wrapped it around my body, she sobbed softly, tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry *hick* it's all my fault. I shouldn't have *sob* come with you. Why am I so useless? *sob* I always let the people around me suffer."

I was at a loss in what to do. In an attempt to comfort her, I lifted my hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes.

It must have been that moment when I decided to protect her with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Maybe Random Conversation!<strong>

**Inuyasha: Keh, at least you didn't kidnap me this time.**

**Hikaru: So, let's start the trivia.**

**Inu: What? I don't get to choose between trivia and conversation?**

**Hikaru: Of course not.**

**Inu: But you let Kagome choose.**

**Hikaru: I don't trust you to make the right choice.**

**Inu: What? It's not even that important!**

**Hikaru: Is too.**

**Inu: Is not.**

**Hikaru: Is too.**

**Miroku: Alright, alright, you two. Stop this childish argument and make peace. We don't have time for this, right Sango?**

**Sango: Where do you think you're touching, pervert? **

***bam***

**Miroku: San...go... butt...**

**Sango: NO! He's still conscious!**

***bam***

**Hikaru: Uh... Sango-san, I think you just killed him.**

**Kagome: Miroku-sama? Miroku-sama? ! MIROKU-SAMAAAAA! ! ! !(Author: get the preference?)**

**Hikaru: Well, thankfully this conversation has nothing to do with the real storyline, so he'll be alive again once we're done with the flashback**

**Hiroshi: Hikaru, stop breaking the fourth wall...**

**Hikaru: That's it for now, folks. Although we didn't get to do any trivia this time, you should still review. You hear me? REVIEW! ! ! ! !  
><strong>


	11. Flashback: Peony

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Sesshoumaru's POV

I stayed in bed for the next three days, oblivious to any festivities that took place around me. The wound on my back was quite deep and my mother, ever one to fuss, did not allow me to go until I have healed enough. Hikaru had received quite a scolding from Lord Yato, or so my father said when he came to visit me. I told him to relay my message that it wasn't her fault I was injured. Father smiled at that.

"You've grown, Sesshoumaru."

I didn't understand what he meant, but I didn't asked. I figured it wasn't as pressing as Hikaru's situation. Apparently, she was forbidden to come to the Moon Festival ever again in the future. That meant I may never see her again. My stomach clenched in discomfort at that thought.

I persuaded Mother to allowed me in the celebration tonight. It was the last night of the festival, the night of the full moon. It was customary to give others flowers to represent affection and friendship. After this night, all the guests will leave, that included Hikaru. I needed to see her again, to let her know it wasn't her fault, to assure her of my safety, and to let known my intention to her.

* * *

><p>In the brightly lit garden where all those involved in the celebration gathered, the autumn flowers were dazzlingly displayed for all to gift. I found her standing in the far side of the garden, away from others, sadness laced her aura. She noticed me as I walked toward her, a smile bloomed on her lips.<p>

"Shiro-chan, you're okay!" She spread out her arms in an attempt to hug me, and my heart beat just a little faster. To my surprise, she hesitated and dropped her arms.

"Sorry, I guess you're still hurt from the wound..."

At this, she was sad once again, guilt evident on her face.

"Hikaru, it's not your fault." I assured her. She smiled a little at this and came just a little closer to me.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan. For protecting me. I'm glad that we are still friends."

I was about to say something else when the crowd behind us became more excited. The flower exchange had begun and everyone moved about to pick the best flowers.

"Oh! It's started. Shiro-chan, did you know it's tradition to give flowers to people you like?"

"Hnn." I replied, of course I already knew that. Since my family was the host of the Moon Festival for many years, naturally I was forced to learn the ins and outs of the celebration.

"Did you also know that every flower has a meaning to it? So it's very important to choose the right flower to give."

"I see."

"So, Shiro-chan, I have a flower for you!"

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small pouch. I arched a brow in apprehension. Why a pouch? Was there a flower inside. It must be a small one indeed to fit in such tiny space.

I was even more confused when she took out a small black seed from inside. Did she mean to give me a seed instead of a flower? Hikaru noticed my confusion and spoke.

"Shiro-chan, just watch."

She dug her foot in the earth to make a shallow hole and dropped the seed in. She then swept the soil back to cover the seed. Her hands hovered on top of the planted seed and she closed her eyes in concentration. To my surprise, out of the ground, a sprout grew and grew until it became a small bush. Buds blossomed into beautiful peony blooms.

Hikaru plucked a pure white peony blossom and held it out to me.

"For you, a peony that signifies bravery." She smiled brightly, her expressive violet eyes stared straight into mine.

I accepted it and allowed the faint fragrance to reach my nose.

"Thank you," I whispered in answer.

"Its color reminds me of you, Shiro-chan. Pure white and graceful."

I wanted to tell her that the white blossom reminded me of her beautiful wings, but I did not do so. It wasn't in my character to say what I think, unlike her. Seeing that I was not going to say anything, she continued.

"You know, it's the last day of the festival. I will have to leave tomorrow. I'm going to miss you, Shiro-chan."

Now was the time to say what I want before it was too late. I braced myself for what I was about to say.

"I wish to protect you, always."

She was a little taken aback by my declaration, but she smiled at me in answer.

"And I wish to protect you, too. It's a promise."

"I promise."

With that, I reached for the bush of peony and plucked out another blossom. I presented it to her.

"To seal our promise." She giggled and gracefully pinned the peony on her hair. The flower suited her, I wanted to say, but once again I found myself unable to do so. Perhaps I should practice being more honest with her.

"I'll write to you, Shiro-chan, when I get back. Goodbye. Maybe we can meet again when you pass by the Northern Mountains."

With that, she gave me a light hug, mindful of my injury, and left as the crowd of youkai began to thin out. The event was over, and that was the last time I ever seen of the little girl I've come to love for over eight hundred years.

She continued to send me letters (delivered by her personal mail raven) reporting what she'd been doing and what was going on with her life, until it stopped completely with the last letter:

_Shiro-chan, I am in danger. I have to run away. Please don't worry about me..._

_Farewell,_

_Hikaru_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Maybe Random Conversation! Shiro-chan is the guest again.<br>**

**Sess: Hn.**

**Hikaru: Let's go with conversation this time. So, Shiro-chan, what do you think about this chapter?**

**Sess: There are a cliff-hanger and a foreshadow.**

**Hikaru: Jeez, what is this, English class? -_-**

**Sess: Show me how it's done then.**

**Hikaru: Of course, I'm the king of commentating! **

** I think Shiro-chan was super cute in this chapter. I didn't know you were a tsundere.**

**Sess: I am not a tsundere.**

**Hikaru: Yesh you are! And this chapter is full of romance. It's so awkward to read! What were we, twelve hundred years old? (That's like 12 in human age btw)  
><strong>

**Sess: You were 1134 and I was 1172.**

**Hikaru: NO! Why are you revealing such information now?**

**Sess: *raise eyebrow***

**Hikaru: This is the time for random conversation, NOT trivia.**

**Sess: It hardly matters.**

**Hikaru: Yes, it does. Now what am I supposed to ask for the next trivia?**

**Sess: My hobbies?**

**Hikaru: Good idea. Okie, readers, if you want to know Sesshoumaru's hobbies, read the next chapter. And don't forget to review. Don't force the poor author to hunt you down!  
><strong>


	12. Intention

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"You're... Shiro-chan?" Hikaru asked the tall taiyoukai with disbelief.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru was elated, although he didn't show it.

"But, Shiro-chan didn't have those markings, and that crescent moon..."

"The stripes on inuyoukai are a sign of adulthood, and the crescent moon is a mark that I am Lord of the Western Land."

"That makes sense... You've always been beside me, and I didn't notice... I'm sorry." She was feeling guilty now. Not only was she clueless about her childhood playmate's real identity, she even acted like a jerk toward him.

"It no longer matters. You remembered me, and that is enough. I expect you are ready to fulfill your promise."

"You mean the promise about me protecting you? I don't think you need protection as you are now, but okay!" She smiled brightly this time. Hikaru ran up to give him a hug, although not a big one since she didn't want to be impaled by his armor spikes.

"No. I mean the promise that I will protect you forever."

At this, Inuyasha, whose jaws had been hanging at their exchange as well as Sesshoumaru's uncharacteristic behavior, yelled loudly in surprise.

"WHAT? You promised to protect her?"

That snapped the rest of the group out of their shock stupor. Kagome was angry that Inuyasha interrupted such a beautiful moment.

"Inuyasha, sit! Now why did you do that? It's okay, you two, continue." She looked at the pair expectantly, her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"How dare you, wench!" Inuyasha recovered enough from his position on the ground to glare at Kagome, the latter gave him a threatening glance back full of menace. Inuyasha ignored this, however, and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Oi bastard, are you seriously gonna mate her?"

At this, Hikaru tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? Mate? What are you talking about?"

"Are you stupid? The bastard wants to make you his mate."

"You're the one who's stupid. He said he want to protect me, that's all."

"Like I said, that's a way for Inuyoukai to declare their intention to their intended. You don't even know that?"

"Are you serious?" She looked at the taiyoukai next to her, who was not pleased to have their conversation interrupted.

"Of course, I have declared my intention, and you accepted back then."

"Are you saying I accidentally agreed to be your mate?"

Sesshoumaru didn't like that she said "accidentally." 'Did she not want to mate me?' He thought.

"Yes. Although your agreement is actually a proposal in and of itself, since you said you want to protect me."

"But-" She stopped short and looked around. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Kagome, Ah-Un and even Hiroshi were watching as if this was reality show. Kagome even said that she wished there was some popcorn. Inuyasha was fuming from being ignored. Jaken was stunned beyond recovery. And Rin was jumping up and down excitedly. Hikaru wondered in passing how in the world the little girl hadn't feel tired from jumping all this while.

"Ahem. Shir- I mean, Sesshoumaru-san, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."

The audience made some exclamations of "No!" and "Aw" in protest. Sesshoumaru agreed completely. It was not something he wanted others to hear.

With that, he closed the distance to Hikaru, unceremoniously grabbed her midsection and placed her on his shoulder in a position that reminded of how one would carry a sack of rice. A cloud of youki appeared under his feet. In the blink of an eye, the two disappeared into the sky, leaving the curious onlookers behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Maybe Random Conversation! Shiro-chan is here again!<strong>

**Sess: ...**

**Hikaru: So, Shiro-chan, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Sess: I thought you said you would do a trivia this time.**

**Hikaru: Oh yeah... Fine, we're doing a trivia.**

**Sess: Hn.**

**Hikaru: So, Shiro-chan, what's your hobbies? And don't say killing, fighting or anything obvious.**

**Sess: I enjoy calligraphy and playing the flute.**

**Hikaru: That's... a surprise, but it suits you, I guess. Anything else you like to do?**

**Sess: Watching you.**

**Hikaru: Is it just me or did you just declare that you enjoy stalking me?**

**Sess: Remember the beginning? I was in the shadow watching you before I join the group. That was why I could rescue you from Kagure that time.**

**Hikaru: That's so sweet! And kinda creepy as well... You're really OOC, you know.**

**Sess: How do you know that the (real) Sesshoumaru wouldn't do something like that?**

**Hikaru: Hmm... I guess you're right. For all I know, the Sesshoumaru in the anime could actually be a creepy stalker, a homicidal psycho or even a pedophile!**

**Sess: I would appreciate it if you stop insulting who I'm supposed to be.**

**Hikaru: Well, it doesn't matter anyway, since you're pretty much OOC for this fic. Maybe the author should make you act cuter, force you to wear girl clothes, start break dancing, smile nonstop or sing every time you talk.**

**Sess: NO!**

** This conversation is over. Remember, readers, write reviews or this Sesshoumaru will personally make sure you do.  
><strong>


	13. Courting

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"I can fly, you know." Hikaru huffed as Sesshoumaru set her down on the ground somewhere far away.

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, your speed is no match for mine," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What! You don't know that! I bet I can fly much faster than your stupid youki cloud," she haughtily lifted her chin.

"That is questionable."

"Why you- Urgh, you've changed too much. The Shiro-chan back then was so much cuter. Time is so cruel," Hikaru lamented while shaking her head in regret.

"Are you dissatisfy with how I am now?" Sesshoumaru was a little worried now. He had not thought of the possibility that she would not like him anymore after all this time.

"No, no. You're just... different from before, I guess."

"Hn, it has been a long time. I am no longer the child I was. I can now take a mate as I see fit."

"As in... me?"

"Hn."

"But... I didn't know about it back then. Plus, I don't even know you that well. Are you sure you want someone like me? I mean, I'm not demeaning myself or anything. In fact, I think I'm awesome! But most youkai want their mates to be demure, respectful and all that feminine crap. Although I am a technically a noble, I don't act like a lady at all, and I even love cross-dressing. I don't think anyone would want me as a mate..." She was rambling now, and she knew it. She couldn't help it. Hikaru was too confused (and a tad bit nervous) to talk intelligently like the clever girl she was.

"Did you think I did not know this? Hikaru, never have I met another like you. You have ambition and visions. You are intelligent. You are compassionate, despite being a youkai. You are straight-forward and honest to everyone. You do not discriminate because you get along with humans, hanyou and youkai alike. You are strong in spirit. You never rely on others. Need I go on?" He was looking straight into her eyes with burning intensity. She could not help but be drawn to his beautiful golden orbs and the passion within.

"No, I understand..." She was definitely blushing now. He was so sincere about her that she couldn't help but feel a deep respect and stirring within her being. His eyes soften when he noticed the crimson stains on her cheeks.

"Do not worry. I will not forcefully take you as my mate. However, I have declared my intention to you, and I will court you, with your permission."

Her cheeks became even darker at his declaration. He wanted to court her?

"That's... uh... erm... I..." She was stuttering now. 'Way to choose this of all time to act stupid, Hikaru' She silently scolded herself.

She peered into his eyes. She didn't know how she did it, but she had always been able to read his expression through those eyes that others swore were colder than ice. This time, it reflected his uncertainty of her answer, as well as a hint of sadness. 'I made him sad... in the past, and even now... I can't do this to him. He deserves better,' she decided.

"Sesshoumaru-san. No, Shiro-chan. I accept your invitation of courtship," she smiled sincerely.

His eyes were dancing with joy and hope now, and she couldn't help but feel a warmth inside her heart.

"I just want you to know, Shiro-chan, that should you ever change your mind, I will not blame you."

"That has not happened for eight hundred years, and that will not happen in the future, ever."

She giggled at his confident. It was just like her Shiro-chan to say something like this.

Unbeknown to Hikaru, Sesshoumaru was rejoicing inside more than she could ever imagine. Her laughs seemed to make his whole being light up with joy. He reached out a hand to take the white peony from her hand and gently pinned it on her hair. She was surprised at his action, and even more surprised at his next words.

"It suits you," he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He was finally able to say it, after eight hundred years.

"You do realize I'm currently a boy, right?" She joked.

"Male or female, you are still you."

"A-anyway, we should return to camp. It's getting dark." Yep, she was definitely blushing now. 'Why does he have to be so darn sweet? I didn't even know I could blush this much...'

Before she could react, she was swept off her feet by none other than Sesshoumaru, although this time, she stood next to him on his youki cloud. Since it was pretty high up the air, she instinctively hanged on tightly to his right arm, completely forgotten that she herself could fly should she fall. Sesshoumaru did not protest her closeness, of course.

"By the way, Shiro-chan, where did you find a peony in winter?"

"I have my sources..."

Seeing that he was not going to explain any further, she shrugged her shoulder and allowed him to take them back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Maybe Random Conversation! We'll be doing another discussion this time.<strong>

**Kagome: You're just doing this because you ran out of questions, aren't you? -_-**

**Hikaru: I'll ignore that. Anyway, Shiro-chan confessed to me in this chapter. He's too sweet!**

**Kagome: *sigh* I wish someone would do that to me...**

**Hikaru: Aww, why the long face? I'm sure the author will write you something anyway.**

**Kagome: She better! I will not become a character in the sideline!**

**Hikaru: We're actually not supposed to be talking about this. We're spoiling the readers.**

**Kagome: Well, it's not like anyone bother to read this section anyway.**

**Hikaru: I guess so. People often ignore the author's note and all that stuff when they read the story. (Even the author does it most of the time)**

**Kagome: Maybe that's why your threats about reviewing never work?**

**Hikaru: Are you saying that I should jump in the middle of the storyline and scream for review?**

**Kagome: I'm sure the readers won't appreciate that, though.**

**Hikaru: So we're just back at square one... This entire conversation is pointless. That's it for today, folks! Maybe I can actually think of some new questions to ask next time! Ciao~**

**BTW, REVIEW, NOW ! ! ! !  
><strong>


	14. Advice

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Immediately after they landed where the group was waiting, Kagome forcefully dragged Hikaru away with Sango in tow.

"So? What happened? Are you his mate now? Did you kiss?"

"Wow, wow, wow. Calm down, Kagome-san. To answer your question, we are not mates, at least, not yet. He is courting me," Hikaru said slowly on purpose, just to torture Kagome a little for roughly whisking her away. When Kagome opened her mouth to ask another question, Hikaru interjected, knowing what the miko was going to ask, "And no, we did not kiss."

Seeing Kagome's, and Sango's, slightly disappointed expression, she turned and walked back to camp. She was afraid of what else they would ask. However, much to her chagrin, she could not escape the bombardment of questions for the rest.

"Congratulation on your engagement, Hikaru-sama." That was Miroku.

"Are you seriously going to mate that bastard?" Inuyasha jumped in.

"Are you going to be Rin's mama?" The little girl asked with excitement.

"NOOOO! Sesshoumaru-sama cannot possibly choose someone like you!" It seemed Jaken snapped out of his trance already.

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly. News sure traveled fast. Within ten minutes of their return, the whole group had found out the situation and even made up wild guesses as they saw fit. 'Engagement? Mate? Mama? There they go making stuffs up again.'

* * *

><p>"What business do you have with me?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly cautious as to what Hiroshi deemed so important to discuss that they had to talk after the group were asleep. Sesshoumaru half-expected Hiroshi to object to his courting. After all, Hikaru and the raven hanyou were suspiciously attached to each other.<p>

"I just want to say that I am glad you decide to court Hikaru."

The taiyoukai arched a brow. "I thought that you surely must disagree to the matter."

"Why would I? Hikaru's happiness is all that matters. Trust me, I know she has feelings for you, although she's still oblivious to it."

Sesshoumaru showed an interest at this.

"How do you know?"

"I'm her caretaker, remember? We have been together since birth. After the Moon Festival, she was talking about you nonstop. For one whole year, all she talked about was how cute and brave you are. Even after all this time, she still talks about you occasionally, wondering how you are doing and all that." He paused to looked at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai's aura showed his contentment at the information. He continued when Sesshoumaru made a gesture of approval.

"Back then, she definitely had a crush on you. Of course, since it's Hikaru, she didn't know it. But I did. I guess what I'm trying to say is that your feelings will be answered if you continue to pursue her. No matter how dense Hikaru is, she will eventually realize it."

"Hn."

"And one more thing. Since you are courting her, I think it's important to follow traditions as well. I don't know about inuyoukai's courting ritual, but raven youkai also have one. When you are ready to move beyond courting into mating, you should present her with a specially made fan. This is part of raven youkai's custom. As you know, we raven youkai are famous for our beautiful dances. To present a fan means that you want your mate to always think of you and dedicate her dances to you."

Sesshoumaru was listening intently. Indeed, he was not aware that raven youkai had different customs pertaining to courting, but he intended to learn all he could about it. After all, he wanted to do this the right way to satisfy Hikaru.

"As to how you make a fan... that is entirely up to you, as long as both your names are carved onto it . Do whatever you think is appropriate. However, I want to remind you that Hikaru likes things she has a good use for, and she isn't into dancing all that much." Hiroshi was waiting for the taiyoukai's response, to make sure that his advise was clear.

"I understand. I shall be back at dawn." With that, Sesshoumaru flew up on his youki cloud. His parting word was a low "thank you," to which Hiroshi replied with a smile, "anything for Hikaru."

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, Sesshoumaru. What business do you have here?" The elder youkai asked as the Lord of the Western Land gracefully landed in the cave.<p>

"Totosai, this Sesshoumaru wants to request a commission."

"Another weapon? What use do you have for something else? You already have Tenseiga," Myoga hopped on the taiyoukai's shoulder in an attempt to make himself noticed.

"This Sesshoumaru wants you to make a betrothal gift. A fan."

"WHAT? You're engaged? Good one!" Tototai bursted into laughter but was soon awarded with a bump on the head by none other than Sesshoumaru.

"This one is serious. You would do well to accept my request."

"It's real? Sesshoumaru getting a mate. Has the end of the world come so near?" Another bump on his head.

"Totosai, you old fool. Stop joking around!" Myoga was being serious for once and landed on Sesshoumaru's nose. "Your mate is a raven youkai, is she?"

"That is correct. I am courting her."

"Okay, I'll do it." Totosai rubbed the swell on his head. "Plus I want to know who's the poor girl you're targeting."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge the bestow the old youkai another hit. He didn't want Totosai to change his mind.

"Alright. Open your mouth." One of his fangs was promptly severed.

"Before you begin, this Sesshoumaru would like to instruct you on the design..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Welcome to Kagome's Trivia! Due to unforeseen circumstances, I will be in charge of this show from now on. Today's guest will be Hiroshi-kun.<br>**

**Hiroshi: Hello, everyone.**

**Kagome: So, let's start the ques-**

**Hikaru: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! ! ! !**

**Kagome: H-Hikaru-kun? !**

**Hikaru: How dare you tie me up and lock me in a storage room! I almost starve the death in there!**

**Kagome: Tch, you escape.**

**Hikaru: Barely, if it wasn't for Rin.**

**Kagome: NO! ! ! Why did Rin help you? I thought she was on my side T_T**

**Hikaru: Well, she just accidentally release me while looking for some toys. But that's beside the point. What's important now is why in the world would you want to lock me up?**

**Kagome: I wanted to do the show for once...**

**Hikaru: Nope, you can't. Now I'll be taking back my position!**

**Kagome: One step closer and I'll purify this one on the spot.**

**Hikaru: NO! Hiro-chan!**

**Hiroshi: Help!**

**Kagome: MUHAHAHA!**

**Hikaru: Since when did you become this evil? I thought you're supposed to be the pure one.**

**Kagome: Blame the author. She made me this way!**

**Hikaru: Anyway, release Hiro-chan first and we'll settle this peacefully.**

**Kagome: HAHAHA, I'll purify him into smithereens!**

**Hikaru: Seriously?**

**Kagome: NO! The author is making me say it!**

**Hikaru: Alright, alright, calm down. Everything will be alright.**

**Now, I want you to slowly remove your hand from Hiro-chan. That's right, drop it slowly...**

**Kagome: Hikaru...**

**Hikaru: Don't worry, trust me. I know you can do this.**

**Hiroshi: I was so scared T_T**

**Hikaru: It's okay, Hiro-chan. Everything's over now. The evil miko is gone.**

**Kagome: WAIT A MINUTE! Stop turning this into a drama, damn it! I'm the victim here!**

**Hikaru: I'm still taking my show back. That concludes our daily dose of hostage situation, folks. See you next time! Remember kids, review, or Kagome the evil miko will come to get you!  
><strong>


	15. Return

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Ever since his initiation of courtship, Sesshoumaru had been especially attentive of Hikaru. The taiyoukai made sure to provide Hikaru with everything she needed, which wasn't much, since the raven youkai wasn't one to complain. He was also more friendly with Hiroshi, for reasons unknown to Hikaru. Before, the taiyoukai would often ignore the hanyou or even glared at him occasionally. Now, he treated Hiroshi with silent approval, unless Hikaru was clinging to the hanyou too much.

It was one cold winter day when the group was strolling on a road as usual. Of course, Inuyasha made sure that everyone knew about his annoyance at the slow pace, but most of them ignored him, saves for Jaken who was scolding the inuhanyou for being disrespectful to Sesshoumaru's orders. The wind was too cold for comfort, and the entire road was covered with snow. Hikaru, in an attempt to keep herself warm, attached herself to Hiroshi's arm. Such behavior had became normal for the group after a while. However, it made Sesshoumaru let out a low growl.

The taiyoukai strode towards the pair and unattached Hikaru from her personal heater.

"Hey!"

Before Hikaru could protest any further, Sesshoumaru had wrapped his Mokomoko around her body. While the group gasped and Kagome 'aww'ed at the display of affection, Hikaru was blushing slightly from the taiyoukai's attention.

"T-Thanks," she held the fur over her cheeks in an attempt to cover her blush. That did not escape the Lord of the West, however.

"Hn."

An awkward silence settled over the traveling band as they quietly walked, glancing at the still-blushing Hikaru and the taiyoukai whose aura wasn't as icy as before. Kagome braved herself to break the silence.

"I think it's about time I go home. It's been several weeks since last time. I don't want to miss any more school. What do you say, Inuyasha?"

"NO. Be quiet, wench."

"Sit!"

*SLAM*

Hikaru snapped out of her daze at the loud sound.

"Like I said. I need to go back to school. I can't miss anymore days." Kagome said with an edge in her voice.

"I think It's about time I go back too. I'm craving good old future gourmet," Hikaru had a twinkle in her eyes as her mind drifted to all the delicious goodness awaited her.

"Keh. School or not, you're not going home, wench."

"What? ! Why not? It's not like Naraku's going to appear. We haven't heard from him in weeks." Kagome protested.

"I don't care! We still need to hunt for shards!"

*BAM*

Inuyasha fell face-first into the ground before Kagome could utter the magic word. Behind him stood Hikaru, whose leg was planted on the hanyou.

"Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san can't afford to miss anymore school. I think it'd be best if you let her go, or else..." Hikaru threatened with a smile that gave others chills. Inuyasha instinctively gulped but was about to protest again. However, Sesshoumaru's deadly glare kept his mouth shut.

"It's settled, then. I'll be returning. I hope you guys don't mind." Kagome turned to the others. She didn't want to force them to stop their journey because of her.

"It's okay, Kagome-sama. I think it is best to return to Kaede's village for now, especially in such weather." Miroku nodded his agreement and the others approved.

* * *

><p>Back in Kaede's village, Kagome and Hikaru were ready to leave for the well.<p>

"Are you going too, Hiro-chan?"

"No, I think I'll stay here for now."

"Oh, okay. Do you need anything?"

"Hmm... Could you buy me some tea, preferably the kinds that I can't make?"

"Sure thing!"

"Rin-chan, Shippou, I'll bring you guys something too," Kagome smiled good-naturedly, "and Inuyasha, I'll have some ramen for you when I get back."

The hanyou, who was sitting at the corner grumbling, appeared to brightened immediately upon the mention of his favorite food.

"Well, see you!"

"Hikaru," Sesshoumaru, who had been silent all this time, called out to the raven hanyou.

"Yeah?"

"I will be coming with you."

"Why?"

"It is my wish to continue the courting ritual no matter where you are."

"But, the well only work for me. Well, Hikaru-kun and Hiroshi-kun too, I guess," Kagome said, "the point is, other people have tried to pass through the well before, but it doesn't work for them."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at this information. Although he knew that Hikaru had been living in the future for a while, he had never question how she could even travel to the future in the first place.

"Oh, that? It's this bracelet," the raven youkai raised her left arm, where the wooden bracelet rested on her wrist. "This bracelet's power allowed me and Hiro-chan to go through the well. Apparently it's made of the same wood as the well. Anyway, if you want to come, Shiro-chan, I guess you can borrow Hiro-chan's bracelet."

At this, the hanyou in question promptly took his bracelet and handed it to the inuyoukai.

"Here you go. I have to warn you, though. When you put on this bracelet, your appearance will change to that of a human, and it will also seal your power and youki."

Hikaru snatched the bracelet from the taiyoukai, at this point, and forced the trinket into his wrist before he could respond. In a flash of white light, Sesshoumaru's appearance was altered to that of a human. Although he still looked the same, his stripes and crescent moon were no longer there. His hair was now charcoal black and his eyes a hazel color. His pointed ears were now round. His fangs shortened to dull teeth. His deadly claws reduced to delicate nails.

All who presented gasped in awe at the transformation. Who knew that the Lord of the Western Land would ever look like the humans that he so despised. Rin's excitement blew through the roof as the little girl jumped up and down in happiness.

"Yay! Now Sesshoumaru-sama looks just like Rin!"

"I gotta say, you look nice like that, Shiro-chan," Hikaru gave a smirk while Sesshoumaru growled at her mockingly amused tone.

Inuyasha had bursted into laughter by now at Sesshoumaru. Of course, the taiyoukai made sure to silence him.

"Well, let's go, guys. We don't have much time!" Kagome snapped out of her trance, wiped her drool (Sesshoumaru was just too hot, even as a human!) and pulled Hikaru's hand out the door of the hut.

"Bye!" The raven youkai waved goodbye one last time before disappearing with Kagome into Inuyasha's forest, the Lord of the West in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Random Conversation! Say hello, Shiro-chan.<strong>

**Sess: Hn.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: Today, we'll be talking about time *dun dun dun***

**Sess: What do you mean?**

**Hikaru: In the story, it has been more than 800 years since the Moon Festival, right?**

**Sess: That's correct.**

**Hikaru: And according to you, I was 1134 at that time. However, in my character profile in chapter 2, I am now 1809.**

**Sess: And your point being?**

**Hikaru: The math doesn't add up. According to these numbers, there is only a 675 years gap. You catch my gist?**

**Sess: Yes, but does it really matter?**

**Hikaru: Of course it does! The author randomly made up these numbers without thinking about the consequences. Because of her, we supposedly lost more than 100 years!**

**Author: My bad. Forgive me?**

**Hikaru: As long as you understand.**

**Sess: I have not forgive you.**

**Author: jeez, what do you want me to do?**

**Sess: I demand more moments between me and Hikaru in the story.**

**Author: But that's such a pain...**

**Sess: *growl***

**Author: Alright! Alright! You can have all the romance you want in the next chapters, just don't kill me please.**

**Hikaru: Wait! Don't you think you should ask me about something like that? !**

**Author: Sorry, I can't decline Sess, just because he's too awesome.**

**Hikaru: What? You choose him over your own brainchild? !**

**Author: Yeah, pretty youkai boys rule!**

**Hikaru: *glare* I'll get you back for it later.  
><strong>

**Sess: That concludes today's show. Readers, review, or the consequences will be deadly.  
><strong>


	16. Future

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"I'm back!" Kagome announced her arrival to the inhabitants of the house. Behind her, Hikaru was playing with Sesshoumaru's black hair with interest.

"Wow, so soft. It kinda feels like your Mokomoko. But your hair is too long. Most men in this time have short hair. You could be mistaken for a woman with such long hair." She giggled. The taiyoukai, however, did not find this funny.

"Kagome, you're back! And Hikaru-niichan too!" Souta ran up to hug his sister before he noticed another presence.

"Who's this?"

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha's brother."

"You don't look like Inu-niichan at all!"

"Of course. The half-breed cannot compare to one such as I."

"But... you look human."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. He had forgotten that his appearance was changed by the bracelet. Not only that, his strength had decreased significantly and his senses were dulled to that of a human. Souta backed away a little from the taiyoukai's sharp glare. Even when he appeared human, the power his icy glare held did not change.

"I smell food! Come on, guys, stop standing in the doorway." Hikaru had already made herself at home before anyone had noticed. Kagome took her shoes off and walked in. Sesshoumaru observed this behavior and copied it, although he was uncomfortable at this custom. Souta warily watched the taiyoukai as he followed the girls.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served."<p>

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." Hikaru politely accepted the bowl of rice and began eating without reservation. "This is so delicious!"

"Haha, thank you for the compliment, Hikaru-kun," Kagome's mother smiled gently as she gave Sesshoumaru his rice. The taiyoukai nodded slightly as thanks and proceeded to eat. He had to admit, the food was good, even though he was never fond of humans' cuisine.

After dinner, the two guests sat in the living room while Kagome disappeared into the bathroom for a good, long soak. Sesshoumaru was still in wonders at the strange technologies of modern time. The box with humans in it made him curious, and so was the table that gives off heat by itself. He took notice the strange things around him, but did not touch them. He wondered how each of these worked...

"MUHAHAHAHA! I win! Yippe!" Hikaru screamed loudly and did a little victory dance.

"That's not fair, you cheated!"

"Excuse me. I win fair and square. Obviously my character is way stronger than yours."

"Nuh uh, you wouldn't have win if it wasn't for the items you stole from me."

"That's called strategy, my friend. All is fair in love and war, after all."

Sesshoumaru could not understand what they were arguing about. First, they were so focused on the talking box that Hikaru ignored him completely (he'll get her back later, for sure). All he could see in the strange object was a pink round creature fighting a short, bearded man in red. Judging from the battle, it seemed that the pink creature had dealt the final blow to its opponent by sucking him in and spitted him out. 'Are all future entertainment this weird?' He asked himself.

Souta and Hikaru was once again engaged in a poor simulation of a real battle. This time, the pink ball-like creature was fighting against a turtle with spikes much bigger than itself. The taiyoukai judged the battle in his mind. From years of experience in the art of fighting, he would say that the turtle had an advantage. Its attacks were much more powerful and every time it hits, the pink critter would get blown back quite a distance. However, the latter was much faster and could move with easy. It was an evenly matched battle, Sesshoumaru concluded. Some weird box pop up from out of nowhere, inside containing some red and white balls. The turtle, being so far away, had difficulty reaching the items. The pink creature, having the advantage of speed, had already held the ball and repeatedly threw them at the enemy. Some strange creatures popped out, including a huge green dragon that remorselessly attacked the turtle until it flew and hit the screen. The battle concluded. The pink creature jumped in victory while the turtle grumbled in defeat. Once again Hikaru yelled out.

"I win again! Take that!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be amused at her excitement. Hikaru was doing a small dance mimicking the pink creature inside the box, all the while singing a song that sounded like she just made it up: "Who's the best? Hikaru! Who's the man? Hikaru! She'll bring you to your demise. Watch out! She will get the prize. Watch out, LOSERS!"

"What's going on? Why is Hikaru singing her own theme song?" Kagome stepped into the living with clear confusion. Sesshoumaru gave a half-shrug and focused his attention on the singing girl with amusement.

"Grr... I want a rematch!" Souta was beyond frustrated at this point. He was the best at this game among all his friends, yet Hikaru could easily beat him and even rubbed it in his face. And he thought adults were supposed to be mature!

"Give it up. You can't defeat me. And as much as I would love to remind you of that fact, it's late, and I have to sleep."

"Aww... But..."

"Haha, maybe next time." With that, Hikaru gave Souta a pat on the head and looked at Sesshoumaru for the first time since she started gluing herself to the screen.

"Come on, Shiro-chan. I'll teach you how to use the shower. Your hair got a little dirty climbing through that old well."

* * *

><p>"You turn it like this and water will pour out of the shower head. Once you're done, you turn it the opposite way, see?" At Sesshoumaru's nod, she continued, "I'll asked Mrs. Higurashi for some clothes. Your current clothes would attract too much attention once we go out tomorrow. Go ahead, you can start."<p>

Sesshoumaru loosened his obi and tugged at his armor with ease. Hikaru walked out the door when he began taking off his haori, but was stopped by his call.

"Hikaru, would you like to join me?"

The girl in question was blushing a deep crimson at the suggestive question.

"W-What? ! Why would I do t-that?"

"Grooming is an important part of bonding," he leered at her with such intensity in his eyes that she instinctively gulped.

"N-No thanks. I have to go." Hikaru high-tailed out of the bathroom before she could hear the taiyoukai's deep, throaty chuckles. He'd promised himself to get her back for ignoring him, and he did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Random Conversation! It's been a while since the last trivia, so I'll be doing that this time. The question today is for me:<strong>

**-Why are you so good at video games?**

**Hikaru: Good question! When I first went to the future twenty years ago, the video game industry wasn't as big as it was today. However, I was into it way before it became popular. I still remember the good old days when all I did was repeatedly play as a certain Italian plumber clad in red, jumping on top of the enemies and eating mushrooms. Hiro-chan was a good gaming buddy.  
><strong>

**Hiroshi: You played way more than me though.**

**Hikaru: Today's video games really have improved much more than in the past. I mean, look at the cool graphics and all that extra stuffs they have.**

**Hiroshi: That's true. It really makes people feel overwhelmed when choosing what to play.**

**Hikaru: Totally worth it! I could spend forever playing. Hmm... maybe I should consider living in the future instead.**

**Sess: No, I forbid it.**

**Hikaru: But-**

**Sess: Don't make me repeat myself.**

**Hikaru: Hmph. I'll stay in the Feudal era if you can find something worth staying for.**

**Sess: How about me?**

**Hikaru: *blush* I'm not talking about that!**

**Sess: Oh? Are you embarrassed?**

**Hikaru: N-No, I'm not. Stop coercing me!**

**Sess: Never.**

**Hikaru: Meanie!**

**Hiroshi: Um... guys?**

**Hikaru: What?**

**Hiroshi: The show is about to be over...**

**Hikaru: Crap! Okay, readers, that's it for today. Please review, comment or whatever. See ya!**


	17. Skinship?

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Note: fundoshi = loincloth xD  
><strong>

"Hikaru." Sesshoumaru called out from inside the bathroom. It was early morning and the pair of youkai decided that they would start going shopping. "The early bird gets the worm," or so Hikaru said.

"Yeah?" The raven youkai answered from the other side.

"How do you wear this attire?"

With a click, the girl opened the bathroom door and slipped inside to find the taiyoukai, in human form, stood in crumbled dress-shirt, chest half-bare, and still in his hakama.

"Fine, fine. I'll help you. Stand still."

Hikaru scooted closer and began buttoning the shirt. As she folded the sleeve cuffs, she stopped awkwardly at the left sleeve. Sesshoumaru realized this and, with his right hand, grabbed Hikaru's own.

"Do you mind it?" His tone was grave and with a hint of sadness.

"N-No, I was just taken aback, is all," she reassured him, her violet eyes stared into his golden ones.

"You must think it's disgusting. A youkai without an arm is a sign of weakness. Do you regret allowing me to court you?"

"No. It's not a weakness. You can never be weak, Shiro-chan..." She reached up to caress his cheek, her pale fingers ghosted over his skin and Sesshoumaru found himself leaning into her hand, hungry for her touch.

"I do not regret it, and I never will. To me, you are the most wonderful suitor I could ever wish for. Please don't demean yourself like that."

He cupped her hand in his and, with a small jerk, pulled her into his chest. His arm snaked around to embrace her waist as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," he whispered. Hikaru smiled gently before linking her arms around the taiyoukai's waist.

"No, thank_ you_, for staying with me," her voice was full of love, and Sesshoumaru was about to lose control and kiss her when she said.

"Alright, let's get you dressed, Shiro-chan! We don't have time to waste," she smiled brightly and fixed up his sleeves again. "Done and done. Now, as for the pants, I trust you can do it yourself?"

Before she could react, Sesshoumaru pulled down his hakama effortlessly, revealing well-toned thighs and a certain private part covered with a fundoshi. Hikaru blushed brightly at the sight before turning herself away.

"D-Don't do that so suddenly, you idiot!"

Sesshoumaru gave a smirk then and, reaching out from her back, he snaked his arm around her and slowly reach for the dark-gray pants in her hand.

"Excuse me," he whispered seductively into her ears as he pulled the pants from her hand. Hikaru's blush got even redder, if that was even possible.

"I am done. You may turn around."

"Since you're done, get out. I need to change," she turned her head in an attempt to covered her red-stained cheeks and roughly pushed the human-looking taiyoukai out.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Kagome said with a yawn to the youkai. She was chewing on some cereals while looking half-asleep, probably from all the studying she did last night.<p>

"We're going shopping today!" Declared Hikaru, looking fresh and ready to go.

"Good for you, wish I could go... Do you need money? I could ask mama for some," Kagome mumbled sleepily.

"No thanks, I still have some money left over in the banks. I could probably buy a whole supermarket with that, if I want."

"Oh... okay. Have fun," she waved at the pair as they walked out the door, too tired to even muster the energy to see them off. She knew Hikaru wouldn't need it anyway, seeing as the raven youkai had lived in this time even longer than she had. Kagome groaned out loud as her thoughts drifted to what she had to do the whole day - making up all the tests she'd missed in school.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... Where should we go first? We need to buy some tea for Hiro-chan. Probably should buy some food too, and candies, and pastries as well. What do you think, Shiro-chan?" Hikaru glanced over at the taiyoukai, who was beginning to shiver under the cold.<p>

"Oh... are you cold?"

"Don't be ridiculous. One such as I cannot suffer from this weather."

"Oh great Lord of the Western Land, have you forgotten that you are currently a human? Your endurance is no better than a human right now, so you better wear something warm or stay shivering like that the whole time," Hikaru huffed before running back in the house. She returned with his haori and wrapped it around him.

"Better?"

"Hn."

"Alright! Let's go to the bank first, then we can buy all the stuffs we need!" Hikaru grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand abruptly and led him away from the shrine. The taiyoukai was secretly glad of this small gesture, although he wasn't so fond of being led like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Random Conversation! Here's today's guest.<strong>

**Miroku: Hello, everyone.**

**Hikaru: Miroku-san, I thought you died in the trivia a while back, how come you're here?**

**Miroku: I've been revived by the author, just because she wanted me to appear here today -_-**

**Hikaru: Well, good for you. So, tell me, Miroku-san, what do you think about this chapter?**

**Miroku: I have to say, I am impressed with Sesshoumaru-sama's forwardness. I should learn from him, especially when dealing with Sango.**

**Hikaru: I think you should stop being so perverted before learning from anyone about dealing with girls.**

**Miroku: Well, from what I've seen in this chapter, being perverted DOES work!**

**Hikaru: What do you mean?**

**Miroku: If I can make a girl like you flustered just by taking my clothes off, then I can make any girl notice me, including Sango.**

**Hikaru: What do you mean a girl like me? ! How rude! And I wasn't flustered.  
><strong>

**Miroku: Then can you explain the sentence "_Hikaru's blush got even redder, if that was even possible_"?**

**Hikaru: Shut up! I was just surprised.**

**Miroku: That's still being flustered. Anyway, I should test my hypothesis.**

**Hikaru: Huh? Wait... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT? ! ! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON! ! !**

**Sess: How dare you expose yourself to Hikaru? ! Monk, you've crossed the line.**

**Miroku: S-Sesshoumaru-sama, I was just kidding! S-See? My pants are still on.**

**Sess: *growl***

**Miroku: AAAAAH! Hikaru-sama, save me!**

**Hikaru: No can do.**

**Miroku: How cruel!**

**Hikaru: *shrug* Anyway, that's the conclusion of the show, folks. Remember, REVIEW would be nice. Support the poor author, would ya? Bye bye!  
><strong>


	18. Shopping!

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"Hey, Shiro-chan, what kinds should I buy?" Hikaru asked as she browsed through the aisle stacked with boxes after boxes of tea, all with different flavors. Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself. He did not expect her to take so long just to choose some tea flavors. What was even more troubling was the fact that she kept picking out terrible or weird flavor, ranging from grasshopper mandarin tea to durian wine tea. Sesshoumaru was thankful that his sense of smell had been hampered, otherwise he would pass out from the strange smell some of these tea bags gave off.

"You know what? I'll just get all of this." Hikaru showed him a cart full of small boxes of tea. There must had been at least fifty different flavors inside. Sighing, the taiyoukai silently removed some of the ones he knew nobody should even attempt to drink (including corpse flower tea, venus flytrap leaves, ladybug-orange mix, monkey-milk tea, savory poison ivy tea and onion-potato-bacon tea).

"Aww, can't we keep the onion-potato-bacon one? It sounds tasty."

Sesshoumaru threw her a look that screamed "what is wrong with you?"

"Fine, fine. Let's go check these out."

...

"Excuse me, can I have another serving of original cheesecake? Oh, and blackberry tart, cherry blossom mochi, chocolate cream cake and cherry pie." The waitress hurriedly scribbled the orders down and walked away, but not before throwing Hikaru a secret look of puzzlement. Sesshoumaru thought it was appropriate, though, since the raven youkai had practically ordered at least ten servings of sweets since they'd arrived, and finished all of them in record time.

"Shiro-chan, want some?" She raised a spoon of her cream pie at the youkai lord. He did not respond, however.

"Come on, try it, it's really good. Here, say 'ahh'" She shoved the spoon toward his mouth. Sesshoumaru, although surprised at her behavior, gracefully ate the spoonful of pie.

"See? Isn't it tasty?" Hikaru began to attack her slice of pie again with the same spoon.

Sesshoumaru peered at the raven youkai in front of him, slightly peeved at her action. He was happy that Hikaru took the initiative to feed him, of course. But he was not satisfied that the girl thought of it as nothing more than sharing some pie. He had an urge to remind her that what she did was an act of intimacy, shared only amongst mates, and that she was conducting an indirect kiss. He stopped himself, however, because of her blissful expression while eating the sugary treats.

The waitress arrived with a tray full of desserts. She had on a flustered expression, as were most of the females in the shop. They obviously had witnessed the intimate scene between two extremely handsome guys (or so it seemed). All of them had on dreamy looks and continuously glanced at the pair, expecting some other acts of affection.

"C-Can I get you something else?" The waitress shyly asked, a light blush on her face.

"Yes, actually, can you put these in a box? I think I'm a little full already." Hikaru smiled and the girl's blush got even darker. 'A little full?' Sesshoumaru repeated to himself with hidden incredulity. To someone like him who believed sweets should not even be counted as food, the raven youkai's appetite for those unhealthy treats surprised him to no end. 'I better put that in mind,' he told himself, 'the chefs in the palace need to accommodate to my future mate's taste, after all.'

"I think I'll bring these home for the people at the shrine. It wouldn't be right to forget their hospitality."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded as the pair strolled through the street.

"Oh! A clothing store! Let's go in, Shiro-chan." The girl practically dragged him inside as he struggled to keep up with her fast (and random) pace.

…

"I like this scarf, should I get it? It'll be good for the cold," she raised up a white, fluffy scarf that vaguely reminded the taiyoukai of his own tail. He nodded without hesitation. They would be matching, in a way, and what better way to mark her as his than that?

"You wanna buy anything?"

He looked around. There was nothing he felt a particular need for. He was never in any need of clothing, being the wealthy youkai lord he was. Plus, he was never fond of modern clothes. They were too constricting for his liking, especially the pants he had on right that moment. He shook his head as an answer.

"If you're sure... Guess I'll buy this for Hiro-chan, blue is his favorite color after all. Oh! And some long socks would be nice, it's been too cold lately. Some gloves, too. Jacket? Nah, too big. I probably need some new pants as well..." Hikaru mumbled to herself as she looked through the store.

…

"We're back!" Hikaru announced upon reaching the door. It was late afternoon by the time they got back, and the occupants of the house were already assembled in the kitchen, ready for their dinner.

"Welcome back. Did you have fun?" Kagome smiled tiredly, obviously drained out from the schoolwork.

"Yep. We bought a bunch of stuffs! And some sweets for you guys too!"

"Hikaru-kun..." Kagome was touched by the gesture, her eyes on the verge of tears. The others, however, knew that she was just being dramatic from the stress.

"Whoo! Let's eat dinner. I'm starved." Hikaru set the shopping bags in the corner and sat down at the table, Sesshoumaru followed suit.

"We should do this again sometimes, Shiro-chan. It was fun!" Hikaru happily said between spoonfuls of food.

"Hn." The taiyoukai nodded. Although it was a long (and strange) day, he had to admit that he'd had fun, with Hikaru by his side. He reminded himself that more days like this would be dearly welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Random Conversation! I ran out of things to say, so I'm going to let people suggest it to me. So, guys, what should we talk about?<strong>

**Kagome: What's going on with you and Sesshoumaru?**

**Inuyasha: How to humiliate the damn bastard?**

**Shippou: How to humiliate Inuyasha? *BAM* Ouch! Curse you, Inuyasha!**

**Kagome: Sit!**

***BAM***

**Sango: Naraku's whereabouts?**

**Miroku: My skills with the ladies?**

**Hiroshi: The new ways to make teas?**

**Kirara: Mew mew mew mew?**

**Sess: Your ideal mate?**

**Hikaru: My ideal mate? Seriously?**

**Sess: Answer my question, Hikaru.**

**Hikaru: *blush* Alright... I want someone cool!**

**Sess: That does not answer anything.**

**Hikaru: And strong, I guess, but I don't place much emphasis on that.**

**Sess: What else?**

**Hikaru: He gotta kind, dependable, attentive, devoted. Oh, and he should be funny too!  
><strong>

**Sess: Funny?  
><strong>

**Inuyasha: Hah! That's exactly the opposite of the bastard!**

**Sess: ... where do you find a youkai with no leg?**

**Hikaru: I don't know...**

**Sess: Right where you left it.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Inuyasha: That's gotta be the lamest joke ever!**

***BAM***

**Inuyasha: Bastard!**

***BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

**Hikaru: Hahahahahaha, Shiro-chan... haha... you suck at making jokes... hahahaha... my tummy hurts!**

**Sess: But I made you laugh, didn't I?**

**Hikaru: Alright, alright, you win.**

**Sess: Hn.**

**Hikaru: That concludes the show, everyone. Please review if you want more awesomeness from this story! See ya!**


	19. Hotspring

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Hikaru pullled Kagome out of the old well as Sesshoumaru, now in all his youkai glory, silently walked out of the clearing, heavy backpack on his shoulder. They made their way into the village, where the remainder of their group gathered. Hikaru immediately looked for Hiroshi upon their arrival, much to Sesshoumaru's dissatisfaction.

"Hikaru, when I told you to buy some tea, I didn't mean forty boxes," Hiroshi lovingly chided the raven girl, slightly amused at her antics.

"But there were so many cool flavors in there. I wanted the onion-potato-bacon flavored one, but Shiro-chan wouldn't let me," she huffed, still having a grudge about the weird flavored tea. Hiroshi shot Sesshoumaru a grateful look, silently thanking the youkai lord for the favor.

"Oh, here's a scarf for you, Hiro-chan. Rin and Shippou, here's some candies." The children happily accepted the treats and proceeded to tear out the wrappings in a hurry.

"It's good to be back," the raven youkai smiled at the familiar faces of her friends. Sesshoumaru agreed completely, but for a different reason. Modern Japan was not his favorite place to be, he concluded.

…

Sesshoumaru raced across the forest. He'd stepped out of the hut for one moment to take care of a youkai, whose presence he sensed not far from the village, in the middle of the night. When he came back, however, Hikaru was nowhere in sight. The rest of the group was still deep asleep, even Inuyasha, who usually stood guard.

Sesshoumaru silently cursed himself for taking his eyes off her. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He'd finally found her, after all these years, and he wasn't going to let her leave again. Ever.

The youkai lord silently leaped through the trees, following the faint scent of flowers and wind unique to Hikaru. About a few miles from the village, deep in the woods, her scent was noticeably strengthened, signifying that was where she was.

The Lord of the West allowed the scent to lead him to her. He parted the thick bush to reveal -

"Gah! What are you doing here? !" Hikaru, in her youkai form, screamed loudly upon the taiyoukai's arrival.

Sesshoumaru felt a hot blush on his cheeks. In the shallow hotspring was Hikaru, clad in nothing put a small, short towel across her FEMALE body. Her private parts were covered, but not much so. The towel barely went down to her upper thigh. Her upper cleavage was visible, especially with Sesshoumaru's superhuman eyesight.

The raven youkai dipped herself in the water in an attempt to amend for her accidental exposure, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru had already etched the provocative image in his mind.

"Turn around, pervert!"

Much to his disappointment, he turned around, his beast raging inside, forcing him to take his intended mate right here, right now. He suppressed the urge and attempted to make his face remained neutral. He failed miserably as the hotness on his cheeks refused to disappear. Thankfully, Hikaru could not see his face from her vantage point.

The sound of flowing water indicated that Hikaru was moving toward the bank of the hotspring. He kept his ears alert for even the tiniest sounds. He could hear the shuffling of clothes, the sound of droplets of water dripping down her skin toward the ground, the light footsteps on the solid earth, the swishing of her drenched long hair...

"Why are you here?" Hikaru's angry tone snapped him out of his focus. He made sure to banish any indecent thoughts before he answered.

"I was looking for you. You disappear from the village."

"Of course I was, there weren't any hotsprings nearby."

"You should have tell me beforehand where you go."

"Why? So you can spy on me?" There was an edge in her voice. 'She's still angry...' he told himself to tread carefully, or else all his efforts at courting would be for naught.

"I was worried," he whispered.

"What...?" Hikaru looked at the taiyoukai's frigid back questioningly while drying her hair with a towel.

"I do not want to lose you again," his tone reflected his guilt and sadness at the same time.

"..."

At her silence, he continued.

"I apologize for not announcing my arrival, but I did not regret my actions to ensure your safety."

He could hear soft footsteps approaching his back. Without warning, her slender arms wrapped around his waist as her whole body leaned into his back.

"No... I'm sorry for being angry. It's not your fault," she mumbled into his haori and tightened her grip around him.

Sesshoumaru placed his right hand on top of her intertwined ones. His heart was racing at her touch while his cheeks burned hotter than before. He braced himself for what he was about to do, hoping that she would react favorably upon his next action. Abruptly, he unwound her arms, turned to face her and dipped his head.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's... What are you doing, Shiro-chan?<strong>

**Sess: Rereading this chapter.**

**Hikaru: What's so interest- Oh... _that_ scene...**

**Sess: Hn. It is interesting.**

**Hikaru: *blush***

**Sess: *reread again***

**Hikaru: By the way, Shiro-chan, how much did you see of... _you know_...**

**Sess: Enough of you.**

**Hikaru: Pervert!**

**Sess: Although I would love to see more in the future.**

**Hikaru: Don't even _think_ about it.**

**Sess: Author, I trust that you know what to do.**

**Author: Fine, fine, there will be steamier scenes in the future, if you know what I mean.**

**Sess: Hn.**

**Hikaru: Wait! You can't do something like that!**

**Author: Yes I can, I'm the author, remember?**

**Hikaru: No! I forbid it!**

**Sess: Your protest is futile, Hikaru, I always get my way.**

**Hikaru: The hell you do! I'm going to fight this 'till I die! You, stop promising him something like that!**

**Author: I don't know... Sess is pretty hot, ya know...**

**Hikaru: *change into boy form* How about me?**

**Author: Hmm... You're hot too...**

**Hikaru: Will you listen to me?**

**Author: Whatever you want, bishie!**

**Sess: No, listen to me.**

**Author: ... Who should I choose?**

**Hikaru: Me!**

**Sess: Me.**

**Author: Okay, I've decided! I'm going to listen to myself. I'm not gonna reveal what's gonna happen to either of you.**

**Hikaru: That's fair, I guess... As long as nothing weird would happen. This story is T-rated, you know.**

**Author: Oh yeah... That too. Maybe I should consider changing it to M. Since the scene in this chapter isn't exactly innocent. I'm sure there will be others like it in the future as well.**

**Hikaru: Okay. Here's a quick poll for the readers: Should this story be M-rated? Please answer by reviewing. See you next time!  
><strong>


	20. Kiss

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

He kissed her. Their very first kiss.

His hand, which had been caressing her cheek, slowly moved to the back of her neck in an attempt to draw her closer. It was at this moment that he desperately wished he still had his left arm to embrace her frail body.

Their chaste kiss lighted his soul in fire as he reveled in the way her soft lips met his, the light touch of her hands on his chest, the way she shivered slightly under his touch. She was surprised at the sudden intimacy, but clumsily kissed back moments later.

They parted slowly. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared deep into her violet ones with such intensity and love that she could not help but answered back with a gaze of equal affection. He could see her cheeks blushing a lovely crimson. He could hear the racing of her heart, or was it his own?

Hikaru shivered from the cold, her hair still drenched with water. He drew closer and wrapped his arm around her, partly to keep her warm, and partly from need of contact. He sighed softly in satisfaction while burying his face into her hair, not minding the dampness. He loved her scent, he loved her touch, he loved her smile, he loved that lovely blush she preserved only for him, he love the gentle way she looked at him. He loved her.

"Hikaru, I wish to protect you, always" He whispered softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

The raven youkai was completely aware of the implication of those words, unlike before. He proposed to her. He wanted to be with her forever. He loved her.

She smiled gently before whispering back,

"And I wish to protect you, too. It's a promise."

He withdrew then and stared straight into her eyes. A smile, not like ones he bestowed upon his enemies, but one full of tenderness and devotion, played on his lips.

"I promise," he answered before allowing their lips to meet again.

* * *

><p>The pair of lovers walked back to the village hand-in-hand. The mid-winter weather was unforgiving, but they were in no hurry to return. Sesshoumaru was not ready to let go of this blissful feeling, and so was Hikaru.<p>

As they entered the hut in dawn, however, Hiroshi and Inuyasha were already awake. The two hanyou gave each other a questioning look as they registered the returning pair of youkai. Hikaru's cheeks were still a light shade of crimson, while Sesshoumaru looked as icy as ever, but his youki emanated in gentle waves.

Hikaru took their apprehension as worry and gave an answer to calm them.

"I was just stepping outside for a while."

"..." Hiroshi knew Hikaru wasn't 'just stepping outside', but he refrained from asking. Years of being with her told him that if Hikaru wanted him to know, she would tell him herself.

"Hiro-chan, can we talk for a moment?" He was spot-on!

"Sure, Hikaru." He allowed her to lead him towards Inuyasha's forest, leaving the taiyoukai and inuhanyou inside the hut, the others still sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>"You agreed to be his mate?" Hiroshi asked with incredulity. Although he knew she would agree eventually, he didn't expect it to be so soon. He overestimated Hikaru's denseness when it came to love.<p>

"D-Do you object?" Hikaru appeared sheepish at this point. She fidgeted under Hiroshi's stare. She felt she needed to tell him something as important as that, and she was hoping he'd support her choice.

"Tell me, Hikaru, do you love him?" The hanyou put on a serious expression as he asked her.

"... I-I do..." She blushed bright red while her eyes became gentle, "whenever I'm with him, my heart starts racing, I can't take my eyes off of him, I hate it when any other girls get near him, I want him to always be happy, I want him to always look at me, I want to be with him forever. Hiro-chan, is that love?"

"Yes, it is. And I'm happy for you, Hikaru," he smiled tenderly, "when is the ceremony?"

"N-No, we decided to put that off for a while..."

"What! Why?"

"T-That...," Hikaru trailed off, remembering what happened after their kiss.

…

_He kissed her again, and again, and again. Each kiss was sweet and chaste, but full of his overflowing affection for her. She answered with equal fervor. They parted once again, their foreheads pressing together._

_"I love you," he whispered, "I may not say it often, but know that my heart belongs to you and only you for the past six hundred years."_

_"I-I love you too," her blush was a permanent feature on her face by this time. He smiled at her confession, immensely satisfied that his feelings were returned._

_"We will return to my castle, the mating ceremony will be grand for the Lady of the West." He was starting to list off all the things he needed to prepare in his head._

_"S-Shiro-chan, I think we should put that off for a while..."_

_"Why?" He stroked her cheek absently, a questioned look on his visage._

_"I promised someone that I would help Kagome-san fight Naraku. And there are some other problems that need to be taken care of on my part as well..."_

_"..."_

_"Don't worry, I promised to mate you, didn't I? You know I never break my promises."_

_He knew that was true, considering Hikaru's sense of honor was no less than his. He nodded his head in assent before kissing her again._

_"We will take care of these matters quickly. Six hundred years of waiting is a long time, even for one such as I, Hikaru."_

_"I understand," she sighed in contentment. She was too lucky to have Sesshoumaru, and she intended to never let him go, complication or not._

…

"I see, you wanted to take care of everything before mating. That's probably wiser, I guess, considering the trouble we're in," Hiroshi thoughtfully responded. His expression was grave and full of worry by now. "But what should we do? Continue waiting won't do much good."

"I know that, but there isn't much we can do. I was thinking of dealing with Naraku first."

"If that's what you want, Hikaru. However, I have to warn you that things will not always go according to plan. We may have to deal with both our problem and Naraku at the same time, should things go wrong."

"I'll keep that in mind," she nodded, "let's go back, Hiro-chan, the others should be awake by now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia and Random Conversation! The plot is beginning to thicken, I'm so excited!<strong>

**Hiroshi: It took 42 chapters to get to this point...**

**Hikaru: Yeah... The author is too long-winded. She should just hurry it up!**

**Author: I heard that. And no, you will not get what you want. I'm going to make it as long as I want it. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Hikaru: How dare you!**

**Author: Careful, Hikaru. You don't want to anger me, if you know what's good for you.**

**Hikaru: Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me?**

**Author: How about more love scenes between you and Sess?**

**Hikaru: You wouldn't dare!**

**Author: Oh I would.**

**Sess: I support your choice, Author.**

**Hikaru: Not you too, Shiro-chan!**

**Author: Give it up, he's on my side.**

**Hikaru: That's not fair!**

**Author: Hehehehe, I'm going to have so much fun writing some intimate scenes between you two.**

**Hikaru: No! ! ! My innocence!**

**Author: You're being overly dramatic. Nothing explicit would happen, this fic is rated T, you know. -_-**

**Hikaru: Phew, that's good.**

**Sess: Author, I demand you to change the rating to M right now.**

**Author: I don't know... should I?**

**Sess: Yes.**

**Hikaru: NO!**

**Author: I'm gonna let the readers decide. POLL: Should this story be rated M? Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!  
><strong>


	21. Kouga

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"Where should we go? We don't have a single glue about where Naraku is," Kagome sighed morosely.

The group had been walking for several days without a real destination. Most of them were beginning to think that they were walking in circles, no closer to Naraku than before.

Inuyasha growled threateningly at the air while at the same time, Kagome exclaimed, "I sense some shards!"

A small tornado whizzed towards the group. Hikaru, Hiroshi and Sesshoumaru stood defensively. What puzzled them was that nobody else, besides Inuyasha, appeared guarded from the imminent arrival of a foe. The tornado was right before them now, and-

"My woman. How'd ya been?" Kouga grasped Kagome's hands in his.

"Kouga-kun, long time no see," the miko politely replied while attempting to peel his hands off her own.

"You f*cking wolf, the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha clawed at the wolf youkai. The latter jumped out of the way while Kagome was secretly glad he let go of her hands.

"Shut up, dog-breath, what's wrong with seeing my woman?"

"She's not your woman, flea-bag!"

"Kouga-san, is that you?" Hiroshi interrupted the dog hanyou and wolf youkai's exchange of murderous attacks. Kouga turned to the boy he sure wasn't in the group before and exclaimed with surprise.

"Hiroshi? Long time no see, how long have it been, forty years?"

"Close to sixty, I think."

Kouga patted the hanyou's shoulder good-naturedly before looking around.

"Where's Hikaru. It's strange that you would be anywhere without her."

"I'm here, Kou-chan," Hikaru excitedly waved her arms. Kouga, however, looked at her with puzzlement and confusion. Just then, Hakkaku and Ginta joined him while huffing and puffing.

"Kouga, I told you not to take off so quickly."

"You're human, how can you be Hikaru?" Kouga was coming closer to the male Hikaru, completely ignore his companions' complain.

Just then, Hikaru took off her bracelet and transformed into her youkai form. The wolf youkai were astonished at the change.

"Hikaru, I know ya always say that you want to be a boy, I didn't think you'd actually transform into one."

"Kou-chan, that's all you have to say after all this time?"

"How'd ya been? You suddenly disappear, I thought you were dead?"

"Geez, it's pleasant with you as always, Kou-chan."

The group was watching the exchange with confusion, while Sesshoumaru was beginning to get agitated. The wolf youkai was too close to her for his own good.

"Ahem, Hikaru-sama, if you would please explain to us," Miroku cleared his throat for attention.

"Hikaru was once a diplomat for the raven youkai of the Northern Mountains. She often visited Kouga's wolf tribe as a representative to maintain good relation. The wolf tribe is the raven clan's close ally, after all," Hiroshi explained patiently while Hikaru and Kouga was talking like good old friends nearby.

"So, what's this about your woman?"

"Kagome's my woman, you see."

"Really? Congratulations, I guess." Hikaru tilted her head at Kagome, as if silently asking the miko about the situation.

"Hikaru-kun, don't listen to him. I'm not his woman," Kagome profusely shook her head to clear the confusion.

"I knew it! There's no way she would want someone like you," Hikaru was happy that her intuition was spot-on.

"What do ya mean someone like me? I'm much better than you at least."

"Says the one who lost to me in a hunting contest."

"That was a one-time thing, stop bringing that up!"

"You know me, I love rubbing my victories in your face." Hikaru smirked at the wolf's irritation.

"Alright, alright, stop your childish bickering. Hikaru, is that any way to act toward your good friend?" Hiroshi broke up the two youkai whose childishness maintained even in adulthood.

"Hikaru-sama..." Hakkaku had on a dreamy look when staring at the raven youkai.

Ginta shrugged when the others threw him a questioning look. "It's exactly what it looked like, he's been in love with Hikaru-sama for years."

Sesshoumaru looked threateningly at the blushing wolf youkai. He'd better deal with this before it turned into something much worse.

"Oh yeah, guess what? I found Shiro-chan!"

"The Shiro-chan you always talk about? Where?"

When Hikaru tugged at Sesshoumaru's hand, Kouga, and Hakkaku, screamed, "WHAT? ! !"

"Hikaru-sama, are you saying that your childhood hero is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yep!"

Hakkaku was on the verge of tears at this point. To think that the girl he'd been mooning after for hundreds of years would belong to someone so powerful as the Lord of the West. 'As long as she's happy...' he sighed.

"By the way, Kou-chan, Hakkaku-kun, Ginta-kun, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my woman," Inuyasha was about to start another fight, but Kouga continued, "and to let you guys know that I smelt Naraku."

"Really? Where?"

"Up north, pass Yatori Mountain."

"That's about four days walk from here..." Hikaru was thinking hard about something as she said this.

"Two if we run." Sesshoumaru interrupted her thought, "Shall we go? Naraku needs to be taken care of as soon as possible."

Hikaru nodded. She knew he was thinking about their mating ceremony and wanted to finish their journey quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia or Random Conversation! I ran out of things to say again... :(<strong>

**Sess: Why not discuss what happen in this chapter like you always do?**

**Hikaru: Good idea! So, the story's main plot is about to unfold. Are you excited?**

**Sess: Hn.**

**Hikaru: To be honest, I didn't know Hakkaku-kun has a crush on me until I read this chapter. Now I feel kinda bad for him...**

**Sess: Why would you? You already have me.**

**Hikaru: I guess... Hopefully he gives up on me soon. I hate to make him sad, consider he is a friend and all.**

**Sess: So how did you come to know the wolves?**

**Hikaru: Good question, I guess we can do a trivia this time. Now, to answer your question, I was a diplomat for the raven clan. My job included going to other tribes and establish good relationship with them. I have connections with the kitsune clan, the tanuki clan, the monkey tribe and so on. Actually, my job was also to visit the Lord of the West and report what's going on. But after the Moon Festival, my father forbade me from stepping foot in the Palace of the West...**

**Sess: I see.**

**Hikaru: Kou-chan became my good friend after all the visits I made. We often go hunting together, fight each other, defend the land from invaders, etc. Hakkaku-kun and Ginta-kun were also involved, of course. It was so much fun!  
><strong>

**Sess: Hn.**

**Hikaru: I always beat Kou-chan in fighting.**

**Kouga: No you didn't!**

**Hikaru: Ahhh! Where did you come from?**

**Kouga: I appeared from thin air because the author wills it.**

**Hikaru: Oh... But you still lost to me in fighting.**

**Kouga: No way! I'm much stronger than you.**

**Hikaru: Physically, yes, since I'm a girl. But I'm much smarter!**

**Kouga: You always find some way to trick me into your traps.**

**Hikaru: That's called strategies, you barbarian!**

**Kouga: I would win if it wasn't for your stupid vines!**

**Hikaru: Would not!**

**Kouga: Would too!**

**Hikaru: Would not!**

**Sess: Hikaru, do not ignore me.**

**Hikaru: Oh, you're still here, Shiro-chan?**

**Sess: Hn. Get lost, wolf.**

**Kouga: Hey!**

**Hikaru: Settle down, you two. The show's already over.**

**Kouga: What? All I did was having a pointless argument with you!**

**Hikaru: That's your fault, don't blame me. Readers, please REVIEW. Thank you and see you next time!  
><strong>


	22. Worries

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

"More tea, please."

"Sure, Hikaru," Hiroshi poured the jasmine tea in the cup. The group was camping in a forest after a long day of running up north. They were prepared to kill Naraku once and for all upon their arrival at wherever he dwell. Rin and Jaken were sent back to the Palace of the West on Ah-Un, lest they be put in danger. Jaken begged his lord to allow him to stay, but Sesshoumaru was relentless about making sure the toad youkai knew not to question his orders.

"I think we should turn in for the night, we need to get up early the next morning if we want to reach Naraku before evening."

The group began to take up their spot one-by-one. All except Hikaru appeared to be asleep moments later. Hikaru had trouble sleeping, partly because she drank too much tea, and partly because she was worried about what was coming. She knew trouble was imminent and she couldn't help but be on guard twenty-four-seven. Noticing the dying fire, she went out of camp to retrieve more firewood, clutching her white fluffy scarf tightly.

"Hikaru."

"Gah!" She gasped at the sudden sound, only to find Sesshoumaru standing before her, "oh, it's just you. You really should stop scaring me like that."

"You are distressed," he said gravely, his golden eyes staring straight into her violet ones.

"Of course, Naraku is so near, how can I not be worried?"

"No, it's something else."

"..." He was right, she wasn't as worried about Naraku as other matters she'd been thinking of, "you know me so well..."

"I have been watching you for a long time. It's a given that I understand my mate perfectly."

"S-Stop saying such embarrassing things!" She blushed. A ghost of a smirk appeared on his perfect lips.

"What's wrong with saying such things to my future mate." He came closer. Hikaru flinched a little but did not back away.

"Will you tell me what ails you?"

"It's... It's just some problems with the raven clan. It's not big deal," she avoided his eyes.

"You never tell me why you disappear through the well twenty years ago."

"I had to run away... It wasn't safe for me to stay here..."

"Why?"

"I think you are pretty aware of it yourself, since the raven clan is under your rule."

"Twenty years ago, the heir to the raven clan, Karahito, ascended to the throne after Lord Yato's sudden death. I assumed that's the reason?"

"Yes, but that's not all there is to it..."

"Then tell me."

"I will tell you when it's time. Trust me, it's not something that can be explained in one go." She showed a tired expression. Only when being with Sesshoumaru would she felt that she no longer had to act like everything was fine. Sesshoumaru was fully aware that she had been careful not to let her worries trouble others, especially since all of them were faced with Naraku's presence.

He drew her to him and snaked his arm around her waist. She leaned into his chest and relaxed slightly from the contact.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." She sighed softly into his clothes before hugging him back tightly.

"Hn."

After a while, he noticed her breathing had even out. She'd fallen asleep, finally able to escape from her anxieties. He silently carried her back into camp. He did not want to place her where she usually sleep. It was too uncomfortable for her to lean against a tree the whole night. He took her to his spot (which was at the edge of camp) and set her on his laps, her body lean on his chest. He covered her with his tail to keep her warm before gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Hikaru," he whispered into her ears and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: *Yawn* Is it morning already?<strong>

**Sess: Hn. It's time to conduct your trivia show.**

**Hikaru: But I'm still sleepy...**

**Kagome: Uhh... Hikaru-kun, what's going on? Why are you on Sesshoumaru-sama's lap?**

**Hikaru: Huh?**

**Sess: ...**

**Hikaru: WHAT AM I DOING ON YOUR LAP? ! ! !**

**Sess: Sleeping, until a moment ago.**

**Kagome: Oh my gosh, that's so cute! I never knew you have it in you, Hikaru-kun!**

**Hikaru: No! You're misunderstanding this! I don't know what happened!**

**Sess: You was afraid you would be uncomfortable sleeping like you usually would, so I laid you on my lap.**

**Kagome: Aww... That's so sweet! You're so lucky, Hikaru-kun!**

**Hikaru: *blush* Thank you, I guess...**

**Sess: Did you sleep well?**

**Hikaru: Yeah, it's probably because you're warm.**

**Sess: Maybe you should sleep on my lap every day.**

**Hikaru: W-What? N-No way!**

**Miroku: Hikaru-sama, what are you embarrassed about? Don't you often lay on Hiroshi-sama's lap?**

**Sess: *growl*  
><strong>

**Hikaru: NO. I only use Hiro-chan's lap as a pillow. It's never romantic or anything.**

**Hiroshi: I _am_ like a mother figure for Hikaru.**

**Hikaru: Exactly, so don't go around making stupid assumptions. That's weird!**

**Hiroshi: I think of Hikaru like a sister, that's all.**

**Sess: I see. You are still welcomed on my lap, by the way.**

**Hikaru: *blush* T-That's...**

**Inuyasha: Never in my life would I even remotely think that a bastard like you would say something like that. You've gone soft, Sesshoumaru!**

**Sess: *growl***

**Inuyasha: Hah, I bet you've gotten weaker too.**

***BAM* *BOOM* *BAM* *CRASH***

**Hikaru: Shiro-chan, stop it, you're going to kill him.**

**Sess: Like I care.**

***BAM* *BAM* *CRASH***

**Hikaru: Sorry, Kagome-san, I think we may have to prepare to bury Inuyasha.**

**Sess: I'll stop if you promise to sleep on my lap everyday.**

**Hikaru: What? Why should I do that?**

***BAM***

**Hikaru: Alright, alright. Just not on your lap. Next to you, maybe?**

**Sess: That is satisfactory.**

**Hikaru: Phew. You're alright there, Inuyasha-san?**

**Inuyasha: ... Ouch.**

**Hikaru: Well, at least you're alive.**

**Kagome: Barely... Let me get the bandages.**

**Hikaru: Well, that's it for today. Please review, everyone, and see you later!  
><strong>


	23. Fan

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

Hikaru was embarrassed beyond belief. She woke up in the morning to find everyone's stare on her, and the youkai lord behind her. Apparently, she'd fallen asleep last night and Sesshoumaru was nice enough to allow her a restful sleep, ON HIS LAP. Although the group already knew about the pair's engagement, such affectionate gestures weren't common between the two, at least in public anyway. Kagome was gushing about how cute it was, Sango was nice enough to say nothing about it and settle to looking awkwardly at the pair, Miroku's eyes had a dangerous glint in it, Inuyasha was making fun of them throughout morning and Hiroshi just smiled. Now, on the road, Hikaru's face had a permanent blush on it as everyone continuously threw glances at her and Sesshoumaru. Plus the stare from a certain taiyoukai pricking at her back wasn't helping either. She let out a sigh as Hiroshi gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

*BAM*

Inuyasha was suddenly flat on his back, a large, three-eyed bull carrying an elderly youkai stood on his red-clad form.

"Sesshoumaru, I finally found you," Totosai called out to the inuyoukai.

"Ya damn geezer, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha suddenly stood up, successfully pushing the bull off himself.

"Ah, Inuyasha? What are you doing under my bull?"

"You-" He was about to spout out his colorful language when Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Totosai, I assume you are here because of the job?"

"Oh yeah. Here you go." The elder blacksmith threw a wooden box tied with red strings.

Everyone looked on in puzzlement as Sesshoumaru carefully untied the strings and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful folded fan carved with the names "Sesshoumaru" and "Hikaru" on the side. The others moved closer to look at what was inside, but to no avail, the taiyoukai's frame towered above their heights.

"I am satisfied with this. You proved your abilities well." He said to Totosai before turning to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, this is my gift to you, to mark our bond."

She received the box, peered inside and gave a gasp. "Shiro-chan, is this...?"

"Yes," he nodded, eyes locked onto her as he gauged her response as favorable.

She slowly took the fan out, noticing it was made of neither paper nor wood. She unfolded it completely, revealing a painting of exquisite white peony, the flower of their promise, on an azure background much like the color of her hair.

"Do you like it?"

"Shiro-chan, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Hn."

"What's this Sesshoumaru. Your mate is a boy? I didn't know you swing that way," Totosai just had to interrupt the beautiful moment to put in his two-cents.

"Sesshoumaru, I thought you said your mate was a raven youkai, that was the point of the fan in the first place." That was Myoga.

The taiyoukai was getting annoyed at the interruption and rude assumption on Totosai's part. He growled a little to warn them of his mood, the two elderly youkai paid no attention, however.

"Sorry for the confusion. I'm actually a raven youkai." Hikaru took off her bracelet for the nth time. It was such a pain to explain to everyone they met. She was considering not wearing it at all, at the rate this was going.

"Hey! That bracelet is made of Bokuseno's wood!" Myoga exclaimed loudly.

"You know Bokuseno-sama?"

"So I was right, it is Bokuseno's wood. How did you get something like that?"

"Bokuseno-sama gave it to us," Hiroshi replied.

"Alright, stop chatting about unimportant matters. Young girl, try the fan." Totosai gestured to Hikaru.

"Try the fan?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Of course, did you think it's just an ordinary fan? It was made by me, of course it will be the best fan ever."

"Try it, as in swing it?" She swung the beautifully decorated fan lightly, as if afraid to break it. A small wave of youki broke out from the fan and -

"Hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha avoided the attack in a hurry.

"Wow, it's a youki-infused weapon," she gave a gasp, then swung it again, this time stronger. This time, a large wave was released and once again  
>Inuyasha jumped out of the way. "Shesh, Inuyasha-san, stop avoiding it so I can test its power."<p>

"You f*ucking b*tch! Like hell I'd let you do that!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

*SLAM*

"Thank you, Kagome-san. Now, about this fan... IT'S AWESOME!"

"I am glad you like it. It is yours, use it as you see fit."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." She gave him a big bear hug, unaware that all eyes were on them. He hugged back, not caring whether they were in public or not.

"Alright, stop acting all mushy," Totosai had successfully ticked Sesshoumaru off again.

"Your job here is done, leave."

"Jeez, is that how you say thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Umm... Mr. Blacksmith, thank you for making this fan. I love it!"

"Finally, someone grateful for my work."

"Hikaru, we should leave. We have wasted enough time."

"Okay, Shiro-chan. Bye, Mr. Blacksmith, Mr. Flea!" Hikaru waved her hands enthusiastically and followed Sesshoumaru. The others also waved their goodbyes before heading up north again.

...

"Totosai, that raven girl... could she be the one Bokuseno talked about?"

"What did Bokuseno talk about?"

"What! Have you gone senile. How can you forget something that important!"

"Hmm... What are we talking about again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia! It's been a while since this story is updated. I blame the author.<strong>

**Author: Sorry, jeez, I was busy with the other story.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: That's inexcusable! I should be your priority!  
><strong>

**Author: Nope, Sess is, and the other story has him in it too.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: So mean T.T  
><strong>

**Author: My bad, my bad. Stop crying or your smoking hot future mate is going to kill me!  
><strong>

**Sess: You know it. *takes out sword*  
><strong>

**Author: I'm sorry! I promise to update faster! J-Just so you know, I already wrote several chapters for this fic long ago, I was just too lazy to update.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: That's even worse than saying you were you busy to write -.-  
><strong>

**Sess: Author, this Sesshoumaru demands you to upload your other chapters.  
><strong>

**Author: Err... I don't know... It's too troublesome...  
><strong>

**Sess: *growl*  
><strong>

**Author: Eek, I-I got it! Please spare me! I didn't feel like doing it because I never got much review T_T  
><strong>

**Sess: That's no excuse.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: Wait, Shiro-chan, don't kill her! We need her to finish the story!  
><strong>

**Sess: Fine.  
><strong>

**Author: Phew, that sword almost cut through my throat. You're very violent, you know that?  
><strong>

**Sess: Shut up or you will never speak again.  
><strong>

**Author: I'm sorry v.v I know my place now.  
><strong>

**Sess: Very well. Upload faster or you shall suffer my wrath.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: You'll do it if you have more motivation, won't you?  
><strong>

**Author: Yeah... I don't have much support because this story is too thick in plot.  
><strong>

**Hikaru: Readers, did you hear that? Please review so the lazy author would actually feel like writing more. See you next time (although I don't know how long is next time going to be -_-)  
><strong>


	24. Naraku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru *cries***

* * *

><p>"He's here. I can smell him," Inuyasha said gravely as the group reached a large castle surrounded by poisonous miasma. Corpses, both humans and youkai, littered the ground.<p>

"Are we going in?" Sango asked hesitantly, "It may not be a good idea to go without a plan. Naraku might be up to something."

"Keh, whatever! I can stop any of his plan."

"Although I hate to agree with the half-breed, staying here would not do any good. Making the first move is recommended against an enemy such as Naraku," Sesshoumaru reasoned cooly. He just wanted to finish Naraku up once and for all so he could proceed with the mating ceremony. He finally obtained Hikaru's heart and marking her as his would come next. He could not wait any longer.

"Let's go, then." Hikaru took off her bracelet to prepare for the battle ahead, "Shiro-chan, Inuyasha-san, Hiro-chan and I should go in first to clear a path, since we are unaffected by the miasma. Then you guys can go in after you've purify the area. Agreed?"

At their nods, the group of demons set out into the cloud of purple miasma and disappeared from sight.

…

"Where is Naraku?"

"I smelled him towards the North side."

"Okay, lead the way, Shiro-chan!"

After destroying all the walls straight to where Naraku was, the group was faced with the spider hanyou. At the same time, the humans (plus two youkai) began to invade the castle once the poisonous cloud were purified.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha swung his sword with all his strength. A barrier stood in the way, however, and deflected the attack.

"Inuyasha-san, break the barrier with your Red Tetsusaiga!"

He did just that. The barrier shattered, leaving Naraku vulnerable for a brief second. Sesshoumaru immediately jumped in and executed a flawless flurry of attacks upon his enemy. Some of Naraku's tentacles were cut, though they regrew just as soon.

"Kanna, Kagura," he called, and the void youkai appeared before the group. Kagura also reluctantly came to his side from out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she and the others rejoined the demons. She had already aimed her arrows at Naraku, but Kanna's presence forced her to save her attacks, at least until the void youkai's mirror was no longer there. Knowing this, Hikaru commanded large vines to grow right under the white girl. Kanna did not expect this as she was trapped and strangled by the vines.

Hiroshi, Sango and Miroku began to deal with Kagura, thus leaving Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome to attack Naraku. Kagome shot her arrow, attempting to purify Naraku, but he avoided the attack. Seeing that he was left to fend for himself, Naraku released a stream of thick miasma around him. While the group covered their noses and eyes before they were affected, Naraku himself escaped out of the castle, Kagura and Kanna still stuck in their respective spot.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed out loud in frustration. They'd been so close to killing Naraku and yet he escaped at the crucial moment.

"The problem is, what should we do with them?" Hikaru motioned to Naraku's detachments, each pinned down in one way or another.

"..." Kanna was as expressionless as ever, while Kagura yelled loudly, "Release me or kill me!"

"Hmm... What do you say, Shiro-chan?"

"Kill her," was his answer.

"But... Don't you feel sorry for her?" Kagome offered her opinion. She knew that Kagura had no choice but to obey Naraku.

"I don't need your pity! Naraku had my heart anyway, so even if you release me, I will still have to fight you." At this, she looked morosely at Sesshoumaru. This was not lost to Hikaru, however.

"We will release you, but you have to promise not to attack us. As for your heart, we can give it to you when we destroy Naraku," Hikaru offered.

"... If you speak the truth, then I will give you my words," Kagura said after careful consideration. It was too good to be true, but she would rest it on chance anyway.

"What about you, Kanna?" Kagome turned to the void youkai trapped within the vines.

"..."

"Naraku took away her emotions, her soul, much like he took my heart. If you can ever destroy Naraku, give back what she lost as well. I beg of you."

"We will, once we know that she will not go against us."

"Don't worry, I will make sure of it myself."

"It's a deal then." Hikaru released Kanna from the vines while Hiroshi freed the wind youkai pinned at his feet.

"Let's go back, guys. We still need to hunt for Naraku."

The group started to leave. Sesshoumaru, however, lingered for a while after.

"If you try to betray me, you will taste pain worse than death. Remember that."

"Don't worry, I have no loyalty to Naraku, and Kanna wants to escape from him as well. We are grateful for your offer."

The taiyoukai turned to leave. Kagura was about to stop him, to say something, but she refrained from doing so. She knew her words could not reach him, for he had already devoted himself to Hikaru. She could see that in his actions. Throughout the battle, he would always keep a lookout for the raven youkai, making sure no harm would come her way.

'Guess I should give him up,' she thought sadly as she stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating form.

…

"Now where do we go? We don't even have a clue where Naraku is," Hikaru asked with uncertainty. She did not expect that Naraku would escape like that. She had underestimated him too much, and she truly regretted it.

"Hmm... I think we should go back to Kaede's village. We need some rest and stock up supplies before we chase after him again," Kagome said thoughtfully. Her backpack had ran out of food and bandages. Plus, she'd missed at least two weeks of school already.

"I-"

Before Hikaru could say anything else, Sesshoumaru had already picked up something. It seemed as though something was coming, and he wasn't sure if it was an enemy or not.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?"

Hikaru was thoroughly surprised when Sesshoumaru grabbed her forcefully and jumped out of the path. Where she once stood, a spear stuck sharply into the ground.

"Bastard! Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled loudly at the attacker in the sky.

"Hikaru-sama, I am the Captain of the Patrol Squad. As per Karahito-sama's order, I am here to escort you back to the Northern Mountains," the winged youkai said with practiced frigidity.

Hikaru's visage paled immediately. She'd forgotten to put the bracelet back on, and was discovered by the raven clan. After all, this area was close to their land.

"No. Tell him I am not going back there!"

"Then, according to my order, I will have to bring you back by force." With that, he swooped down and retrieved his spear. Hikaru spread out her wings, attempting to fight head on with the enemy in the sky, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"I will take care of him, do not worry."

"Please, don't kill him. He was just listening to his order."

He nodded before using his whip to slash at the airborne youkai. The latter screamed out in pain from the attack.

'She said not to kill him, but I can still make it so he can never move again,' he reasoned. He whipped the enemy over and over, all the while never move from his spot next to Hikaru. The enemy by now had fallen down the ground and struggled with the intense pain, his wings badly damaged.

"Stop, Shiro-chan!" He stopped.

"Captain, return to Northern Mountains and tell Karahito that I will go back when I deemed it necessary, and if he continues to send others after me, I will not hold back the next time."

The raven youkai grudgingly dragged himself away from the group while Hikaru, and Hiroshi, still had on a serious and distressed look. The others felt the need to ask, but refrained from doing so out of respect for them.

"Let's head back, guys," Hikaru smiled, but they all knew that it was not a real smile. Her expressive violet eyes betrayed the turmoil deep in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Once again, sorry for the agonizingly slow update. I was off the site for a while with school and such.<strong>

**Hikaru: you seriously forgot about me -_-**

**Author: I said I was busy, sheesh. And don't you have something to do?**

**Hikaru: Oh yeah! Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia! Today we actually have a real question! For Jaken!**

**Jaken: Me?**

**Hikaru: This is from linkinparkfan9799. Jaken, do you have a stick up your as*?  
><strong>

**Jaken: Stick up my as*!? What does that mean? Sesshoumaru-sama, please check if that's true! Do I have a stick there!?**

**Sess: Get away from me!**

**Hikaru: Eww! Don't strip!**

**Jaken: But what if I have one and not know?**

**Hikaru: Shiro-chan, help!**

**Sess: You don't even need to ask.**

***BAM* **

**Hikaru: Urgh, that's something I can never unsee. Can someone cover him up please?**

**Author: Don't look at me, I'm just chillin' here for fun.**

**Hikaru: I guess we can just leave him there... maybe... yeah... *ahem* That's it for today's trivia. See you next time!**


	25. Karahito

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Days gone by quickly and yet Hikaru was still as anxious and jumpy as ever. Hiroshi seemed to deal with the stress better as he acted as normal as possible. Until one day...<p>

"HIKARU!"

Looking up to the source of the booming voice, the group was met with an alarming sight. Covering the sky was an army of at least a hundred raven youkai, their pitch black wings casted a large shadow over the land. Kagome let out a surprised gasp while the rest readied themselves for a seemingly imminent fight.

Leading the army was a youkai with a familiar shade of azure hair, his large wings spread magnificently and his stature showed that he was not an ordinary demon.

"Karahito!" The raven youkai girl hissed.

"Finally, I've found you. Surrender or you will regret it dearly," came the cold voice and an even colder glare from her opponent.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Hikaru instinctively. The male raven youkai seemed to be taken aback, partly from the Lord of the West's presence and partly from that protective pose of his.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing here?"

"That would be none of your concern, Karahito." He made no move to step away.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, but there is something I must discuss with Hikaru."

"Then do so here."

At the raven youkai's expression of hatred and a tint of fear, Sesshoumaru knew he was no threat to Hikaru.

"Karahito, leave. We have nothing to talk about," Hikaru said, stepping out from behind the inuyoukai, her hand still lingered on his.

"That is no way to talk to your brother, Hikaru."

"Brother?!" The other asked in surprise.

"Only because you treat your sister like trash," she retorted.

"Now, why don't we discuss this peacefully? I mean no harm," he showed a fake smile, his eyes still full of malice.

"Yeah right!"

"Hikaru, calm down. Don't lose your temper," Hiroshi soothed. He knew Hikaru would blow whenever Karahito was involved and they couldn't afford to lose their calm in a situation like this.

"Shut up, filth!" The male raven scolded harshly.

"Hey! Don't talk to Hiro-chan like that!"

"Still as naive as ever, I see. What could you possibly get from protecting that hanyou?"

"Better than siding with you, that's for sure."

"You knew his origin, yet you still stubbornly stand by his side?"

"Origin?" This time, Hiroshi was surprised. As far as he was concerned, he was an orphan without parents, raised to serve the raven youkai royal family since birth. Never did he question where he came from or who his parents were.

"Oh? Did Hikaru not tell you? I thought she would have done so when she found out. No matter, I shall tell you. It's not like it matters anyway."

"Karahito, stop-"

"You are the bastard child of Lord Yato, our father."

Hiroshi's eyes widened at this revelation. He was the son of Lord Yato, the one he had always looked up to growing up? Was that why the Lord was always so gentle to him, much more than other servants? Was that why he was assigned to serve Hikaru? Does that mean he was Hikaru's brother? Why didn't she tell him? Questions whirled around his mind, most of which he had no answer for. He glanced at the youkai girl, searching for confirmation.

"Hiro-chan..." Her expression revealed guilt and unease. That was all he needed to know it was the truth.

"Enough of this. Hikaru, you should know why I am here today," Karahito interrupted.

"Go away, Karahito, I would never listen to your demand."

"You insolent girl! Tell me where the Plume is!" He plunged at her in an angry rage. However, Sesshoumaru was much faster and, with a lash of his whip, forced the attacker to retreat.

"Karahito, how dare you attack the future Lady of the West."

"Lady of the West? Don't tell me..."

"Hikaru is my future mate. If you so much as lay a hand on her, you and your clan shall not live to see the day," Sesshoumaru's deep voice dripped with malice. His threat was not placed on deaf ears as Karahito seemed hesitant to take action.

"I _will_ be back for my treasure, Hikaru," he threw the last words and signaled for his army to retreat. The sky cleared up momentarily. However, the clouds of doubts and anxiety had not cleared on the two raven group members.

…

"Hiro-chan..."

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru. I need to be alone for a while," the hanyou avoided looking into her eyes and stepped out of camp dejectedly.

She heaved a sigh before settle down on the ground. The atmosphere was heavy, and those who remained stayed in awkward silence, too afraid to speak their mind.

"Hikaru-sama, can you explain to us what that was about?" Miroku uttered enough courage to voice his question.

"I guess..." She sighed again, "what to start with..."

"..." Everyone patiently waited for her to tell her story. Throughout the night, Hikaru spoke, in almost a low whisper, the tale of what happened twenty years ago.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Father, I need to talk to you," Hikaru called out to Lord Yato in a hurry, "it's about yesterday."

"If you are talking about your challenge with Karahito, then I already know."

She looked at her father, searching for any signs that could indicate his feelings, be it anger, pride, disapproval or disappointment. She found none. Yesterday's fight was still vivid in her mind. She had recklessly challenged her half-brother to a fight, just to prove that she was as strong as him, and as capable to become the heir to the raven throne. For years, she had practiced everything she could think of that would make her a great ruler - swordsmanship, literature, history, hunting, warfare, economics, management and everything under the sky. What frustrated her so much was the fact that Karahito was neither a great general nor a good ruler. Even Hiroshi, who had no formal education besides what Hikaru taught him, had more qualities of a lord. And for what? All because Karahito was the first-born SON of the current lord, he was naturally the heir to the throne without much effort. The heir, like most full-blooded youkai, had a strong dislike for hanyou's. Yesterday, he had teased and ordered Hiroshi around as if he was no better than a slave, and Hikaru, out of frustration, challenged him to a battle.

Of course, a battle was by no mean a strange phenomenon in the youkai world. But this one was. Whoever had heard of an esteemed lady of noble heritage to challenge her own brother to a fight? It was wrong on so many level, or so the others thought. Most showed clear disapproval for the youkai girl, thinking she best go back to her palace and try to look pretty or, as she was of age, marry some wealthy lord and bear his children. Hikaru was having none of that. A fight she wanted, a fight she got. Karahito was too overconfident, not knowing that Hikaru fighting prowess was not to be underestimated. They had a heated battle in which Hikaru came out victorious. Close, but victorious nonetheless.

Which brought us to this point. Hikaru knew her father would most likely disapprove her actions and scold her for shaming the family again. What she got, though, was something she did not expect.

"You have been training, I see," he nodded to the girl.

"You're not going to scold me?" Hikaru was clearly taken aback by his reaction.

"Do you want me to?"

"No!"

"Alright then."

"Wait, Father! I... I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"H-How come you're not giving me one of your lectures?"

"I have already given up on having a normal daughter long ago," he sighed, though a smile was tucked on his lips, "You never fail to remind me that you would much rather be treated like a boy."

"Thank you," she smiled brightly. This was going much better than she expected.

"If you are done, allow me to pass," he attempted to sidestep the girl in front of him, but she caught his arm faster.

"Wait! I have something I want to ask." Here it was. The moment she had been waiting for. It was time to voice what had been nagging on her mind for years.

"What is it?"

"I-I want..." She stuttered. What she was about to say wasn't going to make him happy, but she would say it anyway. Steeling her nerves, she tried to speak in a calmer voice, "I want to challenge Karahito for the right to become your heir."

His eyes widened a fraction. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"I-I mean, I've wanted to do this s-since I was l-little. I-I think I would be a m-much better ruler." Whatever courage she had was leaving her faster than she could blink. The look her father gave wasn't encouraging in the slightest.

He peered at his daughter for a moment, thinking hard about something.

"You don't have to answer now, but please think about it," she looked dejected as she made to leave. It was too much of a shock for him, and she didn't want to get into trouble again.

"Fine."

"Pardon?"

"You obviously have proven yourself well serving the clan, first as an ambassador and later as a key advisor in court. I am about to retire and name Karahito the next Lord of the Northern Mountains, but now I will consider you as a potential heir."

"Really?" She brightened up considerately, her eyes full of hope and joy.

"A lord does not lie."

"I love you, Father!" She gave him a big hug, squeezing the life out of him.

"Alright, alright, you're killing me."

"Sorry," she squeaked and let go of him, "I'll see you later, Father. I gotta tell Hiro-chan!"

With that, she ran out, waving at him all the while.

…

"Hiro-chan, guess what!"

"What?" The hanyou looked up from his book. A giddy Hikaru was not a good sign, especially since the last time she became like that was when she'd kicked some young nobleman's ass.

"Father said I can be the heir!"

"Seriously? What about Karahito-sama?"

"He can be the heir too," she waved her hand dismissively at the mention of her arrogant sibling.

"You're confusing me."

"Father said he'll consider me as 'a potential heir.'" She finished, looking proud of herself.

"That's great, Hikaru. Your dream finally came true." Hiroshi smiled encouragingly.

"Well, not yet, I still have to beat Karahito, but I'm sure I can manage."

"It's still a big step. We should celebrate."

"Right! Let's go hunting!"

They were halfway out the door when a loud voice called out.

"Hold it! Hikaru, is what Father said true?" Karahito grudgingly asked. He was huffing from anger. Behind him, his mother was in pretty much the same state.

"Yep~"

"I do not approve! A girl like you can't be the heir. It's a disgrace!"

"And you lost to said girl in a fight," she stuck out her tongue in mocking.

"Why you-"

"Plus, it's Father's decision, you have no say whatsoever," she gave a smug smile and continued on her way, but not before poking some more, "It must suck to be you, since you're about to lose your position to a GIRL."

He and his mother were fuming with anger by this point and cursing the girl under their breath. Hikaru ran out in a much better mood.

…

"Father, what is the meaning of this? Why is _she_ your heir!?" Karahito questioned, voice laced with disgust. Nearby, Hikaru stuck out her tongue in challenge. Lord Yato, seeing the obvious sibling rivalry, sighed before announcing with a regal voice,

"My decision is firm. Karahito, Hikaru, I call the both of you here because I want to say something of great importance, so listen well. As you know, I have decided to step down from my position and in need of an heir to replace me. I believe both of you are qualified; however, I must choose one. I want more time to decide and observe your behavior to see who best fits to rule the raven clan. To do so, I will entrust a secret that must not leak out at all cost, or the consequences will be deadly."

By this time, both the heir-candidates were leaning forward, eager to hear more. The Lord began his tale.

"A very long time ago, way before the both of you were born, this world was inhabited and ruled by youkai, and humans lived in fear for their lives. However, they soon grew adapted to their surroundings and began to thrive. Powerful youkai lords, including my own father, grew afraid of the humans' prowess and sought to decrease their number so as to prevent youkai from disappearing. Together, they infused their youki together to create something that has more destructive power than anything in this world. With this weapon, they planned to kill a great number of humans and brought upon an age of youkai. What they didn't think of was that by unleashing this weapon, even youkai will be killed as well, and thus render their purpose useless. Realizing their mistake, the lords sealed the weapon away in hope that no one will find it and lay waste to this world. My father assisted in the process by using his own plume as a seal. The Plume is now entrusted to the raven clan to protect. Should anyone attempt to use it to open a gateway to where the weapon was contained, this world will be annihilated. Do you understand?"

The room was silent as the words weigh in. Such a great secret was laying hidden all this time, by their own father no less. Karahito was the first to speak.

"Father, the humans are multiplying in number while youkai everywhere are facing extinction. Should it not be a good time to use this great weapon to contain them?"

"Foolish child! Did you not hear what I said? The weapon will indiscriminately destroy the land, human and youkai alike," Lord Yato replied in anger.

"But-"

"No but! While all Daiyoukai are concerned with the dwindling population of youkai, we are also inhabitants of this land and we do not want to lay waste to our own world. Do you understand?"

"... I understand," Karahito grudgingly respond, albeit still willing to argue.

"Father, why tell us such a great secret? Shouldn't it be better to do so after you've chosen your heir," Hikaru asked.

"I told you as a test, to see how you deal with this information. Tell me, Hikaru and Karahito, what do you think of humans?"

"..." She thought for a moment before replying with conviction, "I don't know much about them, so I cannot say for sure. Because of that, I don't want to make any assumption about them. But I believe all youkai, hanyou and humans can coexist without violence."

"Hiroshi have taught you well, Hikaru. Karahito, what about you?"

"...Coexistence is useless. Humans hate us and we hate them. At this rate, we will soon disappear from this land."

"...I see. I believe I have made my decision, based on your answers. Hikaru, you show compassion and ideals very different than your fellow youkai. Karahito, you reflected the feelings of many of your subjects. This is a hard decision, but as a lord I must be firm. Hikaru, I want you to continue protect this land and its inhabitants, regardless of race. Therefore I will hand you the title of Lord of the Northern Mountains and give you ownership of the Plume."

"WHAT!? But why, Father? What did I do wrong?" Karahito cried in outrage while Hikaru pumped her fist in the air.

"You did nothing wrong; at least, not yet. Your thinking is exactly what led the youkai lords to create the cursed weapon in the first place. I cannot entrust something to dangerous in your possession, for fear that you may try to use it for yourself. Hikaru, I do not know whether or not coexistence with humans is possible, but I believe in you. Your determination may be what we need to achieve that."

"Thank you, Father," she smiled at him, feeling proud that her father placed so much trust in her. She glanced at Karahito, whose face had contorted with a mix of anger, betrayal, outrage, sadness. She felt sorry for him for the first time ever; it must be a blow to his pride as a noble to lose his position to his younger sister. However, she had no intention of handing it back. She had waited too long for this day, to finally prove that she could be a great ruler and to finally carry out her plan for a brighter future for all of them.

"Well, it is already very late. You two best retire to rest. There are a lot of things I must do to prepare for the succession of my title."

The two raven youths bid their father goodnight. Hikaru skipped out in a bright mood and hurried to tell Hiroshi the news while Karahito glared at her retreating figure with hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Heya readers. It's been a while. There's something the author would like to say.<strong>

**Author: ...**

**Hikaru: *ahem* Author?**

**Author: ...**

**Hikaru: Spit it out!**

**Author: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I got sidetracked with... stuffs.**

**Hikaru: Well there you have it. Our stupid author once again forgot about us! So if you want to blame, blame her!  
><strong>

**Author: Or you should blame Hikaru because she's annoying.**

**Hikaru: *smacks Author with fan***

**Author: OW! That's some powerful stuff.**

**Hikaru: Duh! It's made from my mate's fang.**

**Author: Oho! "_my_ mate" you say. Already so possessive.**

**Hikaru: *blushes* S-Shut up! Don't you dare change the subject!**

**Author: Oh would you look at the time! Gotta go, toodles!**

**Hikaru: Wait!**

**Author: HAHAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!**

**Hikaru: Well, readers, that's it for today. I'll just go chase after our author and force her to update faster. See you next time!**


	26. Plume

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Inuyasha_****.**

* * *

><p>Flashback: Plume<p>

_Hikaru had the best sleep ever. She was finally named the heir, a big load off her shoulder, and Hiroshi was extremely happy for her. Hiroshi almost had to tie her to the bed to get her to sleep and when she pointed out that she was a youkai and therefore doesn't need that much sleep, he still wanted her to rest for the big day instead of jumping around in excitement at the news. Grudgingly, she let herself be lost in sleep._

_She saw, in her dream, the image of a young boy clad in white. Her dear Shiro-chan. He was smiling at her and congratulating her. When she hugged him, however, he transformed into a handsome youkai whose molten golden gaze made her cheeks pink. He bent down to whisper something in her ear while his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. She couldn't hear what he said though and asked him to say it again. He just gave her a breathtaking smile and slowly inched his face closer to hers. Slowly. Slowly. Just a little mor-_

_"AAHHHHHH!"_

_The scream woke her up and instinctively, she ran out to the source of the scream. A couple maids was running about, wailing at the top of their lungs, horror etched on their faces._

_"What happened!? Tell me!" Hikaru immediately asked the nearest one._

_"Ka-Karahito-sama... he... he... attacked the Lord!"_

_Upon hearing that, she rushed towards where the maid had pointed. Adrenaline rushed through her system as she tried to make it there as fast as possible. Her only thought was "Why!? How!? What had he done!?"_

_The scene before her would be etched into her minds forever. There, on the floor, was her father with a deep wound that stretched from his shoulder all the way to the small of his back. Before him was Karahito, holding a prized youkai sword that once belonged to her father, dripping with blood. She knew that even though her father was a powerful youkai, the wound inflicted by the sword was poisonous and will kill him if it wasn't treated soon. Hiroshi was already at the scene and facing Karahito in a defensive pose; he must had arrived shortly before her._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Karahito?!" She attempted to reach him, but Hiroshi put out his hand as a stop signal._

_"Hikaru, take Lord Yato to safety! I'll hold him off!"_

_"B-But Hiro-chan-"_

_"Hurry! He's mortally injured!"_

_Knowing the gravity of the situation, Hikaru abandoned her instinct to fight and instead helped her father up._

_"Don't think I will let you do that!" Karahito swung his sword at her, but it was blocked by Hiroshi. Hikaru successfully dragged her father further away from the mad youkai._

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY, FILTH! OLD MAN, TELL ME WHERE THE PLUME IS!" Karahito yelled while exchanging blows with Hiroshi. Their abilities were even and so none managed to inflict any wound on the other._

_"The Plume?! You attacked your own father just because of some artifact?!" Hikaru was livid. She disliked her half-brother, but never would the thought of his betrayal crossed her mind until today. She really wanted to help Hiroshi defeat Karahito, but at the same time, she knew that her own father needed help urgently. Mustering all of her strength, she half-carried him away from the site, towards the healer's wing. Or at least, she intended to. However, she was only half-way there when Lord Yato stopped her._

_"Father, please stop struggling. Your wound needs to be treated!"_

_"No, Karahito won't allow that to happen. Hiroshi can only hold him off for so long and I don't want him to be killed in my stead," he heaved, wincing from the pain, "Hikaru, listen to what I am about to tell you!"_

_She ceased her movement and gravely nodded. No matter how determined she was to get her father to safety, she knew better than to go against his wishes, especially when his expression was one of resignation, as if he knew he could no longer fight death. His prized sword was a formidable weapon, bestowed to him by the previous Lord of the West, InuTaisho's father himself; one deep slash and the victim, no matter how powerful, could hardly stay alive for long. Her stomach clenched at the thought that Hiroshi was fighting against such a deadly weapon, but she trusted that he would be able to avoid death._

_"Hikaru, I want you to take the Plume and go to Bokusenou-sama. He will be able to tell you what to do from then. Take Hiroshi with you and don't come back here recklessly," her father whispered in her ear, afraid that anyone else would overhear, although all the residents and guards of the palace had either tried to fight Karahito or fled. Those who joined the battle a distance away were split into two fractions; Karahito must have persuaded some of her father's subordinate to join him while the rest fought along Hiroshi. All around them, only the cries of battle and clamor of weapons could be heard, and her father's voice was almost inaudible if it wasn't for her proximity._

_"But what about you, Father?!"_

_"Hikaru, promise me that you will do what I said!" The sternness in his voice, though reduced somewhat due to his failing strength, still managed to convey just how serious he was._

_"I-I promise!"_

_"Good. The Plume is sealed in my right wing. There's no time to unseal it now, so you will have to cut it off."_

_Her face paled at the mention of committing such an act to her own father. He could sense her faltering resolve and immediate reinforced it._

_"I don't have much longer. If you don't take it now, Karahito will! Considering this your father's dying wish!"_

_"B-But! I-I-"_

_"There's no time for hesitation! Do it! And once you do, fly away with Hiroshi. I will hold him off!"_

_"Y-Yes… I-I will do it!" She fought the tears that threatened to fall out. She could not afford to cloud her eyes and ruin their plan._

_"Here's my dagger, do it the moment I spread my wing. I wish you luck, my daughter," he gave her a smile before stopping in hesitation, "I suppose this is a good time to tell you this: Hiroshi is my child and your half-brother. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret."_

_She gasped at this new information, but upon seeing the display of majestic black wings from her father, immediately did as she was told - this was not the time to show surprise nor shock._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The painful scream from her own father as she cut apart his wing forever etched into her mind. The scream echoed eerily around the palace, immediately stopping the din of battle._

_Karahito turned to the source of the noise while pulling his sword away from the body of an unfortunate guard. Hiroshi, quite damaged from the struggle but thankfully still alive, joined the dozens or so survivor to focus on Hikaru._

_The severed wing fell apart as soon as it left Lord Yato's body. The sleek black feathers floated down to the ground, saved for one. The feather clutched in Hikaru's hand was much longer than the others. Its color was slightly different than her father's wing - rather than a shiny graceful black, it was much darker in color, as if made of pure darkness. She could feel the energy pulsing inside this powerful artifact._

_The others seemed to be in a trance as they stared at this object, and Karahito's eyes reflected a blood-thirsty desire for the Plume before him._

_"HIRO-CHAN!" Hikaru called, successfully snapping the hanyou out of his trance and allowed him to pushed apart the fighters to get to her._

_"GIVE ME THE PLUME!" Karahito advanced at inhuman speed, his sword pointed straight in an attempt to stab Hikaru._

_"AARGH!" Her father, mustering the last of his strength, leaped at the sword and drove it through his body. His arms clenched around Karahito as the latter tried to withdraw._  
><em>"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He struggled to get out as he punched and kicked his father, whose pained whimpers soon disappeared. I am proud of you, Hikaru.<em>

_Hikaru and Hiroshi at this point were just specks in the dawning sky._

_… …. …. ….. ….. … …. …. … …_

_They flew as fast as they could, occasionally taking short breaks in dense forests to relax their wings and replenish themselves before taking off again, the possibility that Karahito would catch up haunting them day and night. After the sixth grueling day, they finally arrived at their destination._

_The siblings dragged their exhausted bodies towards the old tree demon. Hikaru was grateful that her memory had not failed her as she had only been here once when she was but a child. That day, she had attached herself to her father's leg and begged him to take her on his trips. He had agreed on the conditions that she would fly the long distance on her own. She was under the impression that they would only fly around raven youkai's territory and was confident that she could keep up. However, the trip actually took them fifteen days, ten if her father had ignored her exhaustion and kept going. She remembered asking her father why he had to go so far away, and he told her it was to pay respect to an old friend. That was the first time she meet Bokusenou-sama. Thankfully, she recalled that Karahito had never followed Lord Yato on one of his private trips and so would have no idea that this was where they went._

_Clutching the Plume in her hand, she approached the elderly youkai. The tree demon appeared to be asleep, and she gasped his name to wake him._

_"Bokusenou-sama…"_

_Hiroshi rested his body in a nearby tree as he was still hurt from the countless wounds of battle. She nodded to him to indicate that he can let his guard down and that they were safe in this forest._

_Bokusenou opened his eyes slowly. When he saw the battered Hikaru standing before him, the deep, groovy wrinkles on his face stretch as he spoke._

_"You are Lord Yato's daughter, are you not?"_

_"Yes. I-I need your help. Please…"_

_He stayed silent, as if waiting for her to explain herself. She took a deep breath before she explain to him what happened, occasionally choked up when her thoughts strayed towards her father's death. Toward the end of the story, tears were streaming down her face and she mourned the loss of the father she respected, the home she held dear and the uncertain future. Hiroshi embraced her as she sobbed into his shoulder, his eyes were also drenched in tears. It was then that she remembered the little piece of information her father had whispered to her before his death - that Hiroshi was her half-brother. She could not bear to tell him. She had tasted the pain of losing her father, she did not want to sadden Hiroshi further by telling him that he had a father whom he could no longer see again. For now, she would let Hiroshi think that his Lord had died and some day in the future, when everything was settled and the Plume finally destroyed, she would tell him. She just hoped that such a day will come._

_Bokusenou-sama silently waited for them to cried their hearts out. When only muffled sobs were left of their grief, he instructed them on what to do. He told them to hide the Plume in a specific place, sealed away from the rest of the world and safe until their return. They were to travel to a village in central Japan where an old well lay nearby. He told them to fashioned bracelets out of his wood, which would allow them to cross the well into the future and also to disguise their youki. Their only mission was to find a way to destroy the Plume once and for all._

_They set off as soon as they regained a little of their strength. They did not dare to stay there too long lest Karahito find them and figured out where the Plume was hidden. Before long, they were standing in the forest clearing, about to travel to a distant time for an extended period._

_"Hikaru, are you ready?"_

_"Yeah…" she stared at the well with sadness. She did not want to leave to a strange place, not knowing when or if she would make it back. However, she had promised her father she would do this, and so she will ignore her own wants to fulfill her mission. An image of a child with snow white hair and eyes of molten gold flashed in her mind. Her Shiro-chan. She wanted to see him again, but now, with the indefinite future ahead, who can tell if that day would ever come?_

_"Hiro-chan, wait a bit!" She turned towards the nearest tree and, using the bloodied dagger in her possession, she cut up a slab of bark and carved her final message to her childhood hero. She called the nearest raven and asked for it to be delivered to him. With that done, she jumped down the well after Hiroshi with no more hesitation. She will find a way to destroy the Plume, and when she came back, she would find her Shiro-chan._

*End Flashback*

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Hikaru heaved a sigh once she was done telling her story. She felt a squeeze in her hand and instantly she looked over at her mate-to-be. A while ago, he had held her hand when her expression revealed her discomfort at remembering the past. His encouragement gave her the strength to speak and she was surprised to note that, despite the ache in her heart these memories brought, she did not cry. She timidly smiled at him before turning to the others to gauge their reaction.

"Hikaru-sama, where exactly did you hide the Plume?" She had anticipated this question.

"I'm sorry, I cannot say. I don't want you to be targeted by Karahito once I tell you."

They nodded in understanding before the shooting at her the next question.

"Since you came back to the Sengoku era, does that mean you found a way to destroy the Plume?" Kagome asked.

"Yes and no. I only know that the Plume would be destroyed in some way, because there was no record of any unnatural disaster in the future. As for how it was destroyed, I was told that it was somehow related to the Shikon no Tama."

At this, the group gasped in surprise, as they have not considered that possibility. However, now it made sense to them why Hikaru and Hiroshi decided to follow their group and also her assistance in retrieving the jewel shards.

"I'm sorry, exactly who tell you that?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Now that the Shikon no Tama was involved, he felt the need to find out everything about Hikaru's story. What if everything was actually a trap to take the jewel from them?

"Um… I'm not sure if I should tell you or not… It's a little complicated…" she trailed off, looking anywhere but at the curious faces before her.

"Just spit it out, woman!" Inuyasha snapped, ignoring the threatening growl from Sesshoumaru. Her behavior was getting more and more suspicious. What did she have to hide?

"O-Okay… I guess I can tell you since I pretty much told you everything…" She took a deep breath, as if braving herself for what was about to come as her listeners inched closer in anticipation. "The person who helped Hiroshi and me when we came to the future was Kagome-san."

"Me?!" Said person exclaimed in surprise. As far as she could remember, she did not remember meeting Hikaru before that fateful day at school, let alone actually helping her.

"Well… maybe not you, Kagome-san. More like… a future you. She looked a little older and more mature."

Ignoring that little comment about her current immaturity, Kagome almost leaped at the raven youkai in an attempt to learn more about said "future" her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"How should I say this… when Hiroshi and I got out of the well and ended up at the shrine, we saw you, or "future you," waiting for us there. She explained that she already knew we would arrive in the future and introduced herself as Kagome. We thought she was sent by Bokusenou-sama, but she said she'd met us in her past, which corresponds to the time we met in school, 20 years after I went through the well."

Kagome's mind were spinning from imagining the situation. She was strangely reminded of the confusing plot line of those time-traveling novels.

"Wait… so you mean 20 years before I was actually born, another me lived in the future? How is that possible?!"

"You are, at this instant, living 500 years before you were born. It's the same logic."

"B-But the well can only travel 500 years back and forth, there is no way for me to choose which time period I want to be in."

"Simple, you would just stay in the Sengoku era, and then live until the modern era," Hikaru shrugged, as if that was the obvious answer.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a frigging human. I can't live for 500 years!" Kagome huffed, the strangeness of this situation was irritating her.

"You said you mated a hanyou."

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion. Where did that come from?

"I said, the future you told me that she mated a hanyou. That's why she could live that long."

"M-Mated, you say? A-As in m-marriage?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what humans call it."

Kagome blushed. Marriage. With a hanyou. And that somehow made her able to live for 500 years. With a hanyou. As her mate. Hanyou… She glanced at the nearest and only hanyou around. His golden eyes met her halfway before they turned from each other at breakneck speed, both blushing heavily at the implication. Her heart raced at the thought that her feelings for the inuhanyou will possibly be returned in the future.

"Ahem," Hikaru cleared her throat, jolting Kagome out of her revery, "now that you're done feeling embarrassed, can we get back to the topic?" The raven youkai's tone was one of teasing, a smirk visible on her lips. Kagome made a mental note to get her back later.

"Fine. Keep telling your story."

"Okay… so future Kagome helped Hiroshi and I settled down, find us jobs and a place to live and all that. She refused to tell us what happened in the Sengoku era, saying that it would affect the future, so we didn't have any lead on how to destroy the Plume. So for 20 years, we just tried to fit in society and gather info when we can. We didn't see future Kagome much or know anything about her, so don't even bother asking," Hikaru held up a hand when Kagome was about to voice her questions. Grudgingly, she settled down to listen, determined to find out more about her future self at a later time.

Hikaru continued, "The last time I saw future Kagome was about a year ago. She suddenly appeared before us after more than 15 years of no contact. She finally decided that it was time to tell us about herself. So, we learned all that stuffs about the Shikon no Tama and how she came to meet us. That's when I found out that I traveled with you guys in the Sengoku era, and that somehow lead me to finally destroy the Plume. From that, I figured that the Shikon no Tama and the Plume have something to do with each other, although I'm still not sure what. So I waited until the day that we are supposed to meet at school and finally go back to the Sengoku era. The end."

The campsite was silent once Hikaru had finished her story. The group did not know what to make of this. Now, not only do they have to retrieve the jewel shards and stop Naraku, they now have to worry about an ancient weapon and Hikaru's evil half-brother whose goal was to destroy humanity. Hikaru observed her companions with piercing violet eyes, waiting for their reaction. Her gaze rested on the daiyoukai next to her who shifted closer to show his full support at whatever she strived to do. She beamed a smile at him before resting her head on his shoulder, finally allowing herself to relax from all the tension surrounding her.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Sango asked uncertainly. As a demon slayer, she would not normally hesitate to fight against anything that threatened humans, but currently, her main mission was to rescue her brother from Naraku's clutches as soon as possible. How could she fight on two fronts at the same time? Miroku's concerns mirrored her own as he too had to worry about the danger of his own life.

"..." The silence stretched on for a while, with most occupants at the site looking questioningly at one another. Hikaru heaved a sigh when she realized that her companions were not completely willing to participate in her quest. Now that Karahito knew where she was, there was no telling how far he would go to capture her. By staying with the group, she was endangering all of them, as if they didn't already have more than enough danger surrounding them, with Naraku aiming for them.

"I think this cannot go on," she announced, face serious and determined.

"What do you mean?" Someone chimed in.

"As long as I stay with you guys, you will also be targeted by Karahito. I suggest we split off for now and we'll regroup once the time comes."

"B-But where would you go, Hikaru-kun?" Kagome asked worriedly. She was very concerned about her friend's well-being.

"I… I don't know… I have no idea how to destroy the Plume and I feel like I've made no improvement at all since 20 years ago," she sighed again, her thoughts drifting to the day she swore to herself to destroy the Plume - the very same day her father died. Now, how was she going to fulfill it? Her thoughts then strayed towards Hiroshi. Her half-brother. She wondered where he was now, wondered if he hated her for keeping the truth from her. Then, she remembered that he was also in danger from Karahito.

"Hiro-chan! I have to find him! Karahito- he- I-" she abruptly stood in a fluster, about to run out in search of Hiroshi. What stopped her was the pale hand holding her wrist.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, telling her not to act rashly. She gave him a pleading look in return, hoping that he could find Hiroshi with his amazing sense of smell.

"He's nearby."

"R-Really?! Where? Hiro-chan, please come out!" She looked around wildly before spotting a spot of gray. Hiroshi came into the campsite from his hiding spot in a bush, face a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Thank goodness you're safe! Please don't ever leave like that again!" Hikaru ran up to grasp him in a suffocating hug, as if afraid he would run away any second. He stroked her hair in a reassuring gesture, but she could sense that he was holding back somewhat.

"Hiro-chan, I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth. I-It's just, there was so much going on and I didn't want you to be sad and I'm so sorry please don't hate me youcanhitmeifyouwa-" He stopped her panicked rambling with a firm hug.

"No, I should be the one to say sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you like that. I was… confused about everything and just needed a moment to think…" he wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You are my precious sister. That's how I've always thought of you, regardless of who my parents were." He took a deep breath, "When I found out, I was really confused. I thought that the reason you didn't tell me was because you were ashamed that a hanyou like me was your brother. But then I remembered that you were not someone who would let my blood status get in the way, because you were the first to treat me as an equal even when everyone else looked down on me. I've heard your side of the story, about how you didn't want me to be sad once I found out. It's true that it came as a shock, but I am happy to know that you are my sister." He smiled gently at her and she flashed back a teary smile of her own.

"Thank you, Hiro-niichan." His eyes widened a little at the new name but was soon replaced with a look of happiness. He was no longer an orphan with no relative, because now his relationship with Hikaru had changed from best friends to siblings. He was now more determined than ever to protect her with his life, no matter how rocky the path they take may be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: Welcome to Hikaru's Trivia! It's been a while since I get to do this, so you all better hang on my every word! This time, we're featuring a guest who had never appeard before. Say hello to Some-Random-Guy-Who-Had-Nothing-To-Do-With-The-Sto ry!<strong>

**Random Guy: Why is my name so long?! And what's up with Random Guy?! I have a real name you know. It's Toshimaru! Also, I'm an important character!**

**Hikaru: So tell us, Random Guy, why are you here?**

**Random Guy: Don't ignore what I said! And you're the host so you should know!**

**Hikaru: Yeah... I was too lazy to read your background before putting you on. So now you can tell the readers who you are.**

**Random Guy: Why do I even bother talking with you? Fine, like I said, my name is Toshimaru. I'm a youkai and I will appear in future chapters.**

**Hikaru: Really? Like in what chapter? Also, what role will you play?**

**Random Guy: I can't tell you that. It would ruin all the suspense. And you're not even supposed to know about me before I actually appear in the story.**

**Hikaru: Hmmm... I suppose you're right. Well, I look forward to your appearance! From henceforth you shall not be called Random Guy anymore. I've decided to upgrade you to Guy! Congratulations!**

**Guy: Geez, how generous of you. It's a pleasure to be called Guy. Not!**

**Hikaru: Well, Guy, it seems we've ran out of time for today, so see you whenever you appear again!**

**Guy: Yes. I can't _wait_ to see you again, _my_ Hikaru.**

**Hikaru: Huh? What did you say?**

**Guy: It's nothing. I'll be going now.**

**Hikaru: Sure thing! See you!**


	27. Separation

**Please read and review. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>The fire flickered, casting its orange hue onto all occupants nearby. The bare branches shook with the chilly wind, the sound dominated the silence in the camp. Hikaru clutched onto her scarf in an attempt to get warmer before giving up and choosing to snuggle up to the youkai next to her. He silently wound his only arm around her shoulder. The other occupants chose not to comment on this uncharacteristic behavior of the Lord of the West, since this had somehow became normal when Hikaru was involved.<p>

Upon closer inspection, they realized that Hikaru appeared deep in thoughts and uncharacteristically serious. The usually cheerful and a bit eccentric girl was replaced by one that seemed so much older, as though she finally allowed her painful past to catch up to her. Hiroshi as well was without his kind gaze, his expression conflicted. The two exchanged a look before Hikaru turned towards the others.

"We need to split up," was all she said.

Kagome jumped at the words. "It's too dangerous, Hikaru-kun! Stay with us, we'll look for a way to destroy the Plume together."

Hikaru smiled, touched by her kindness, but soon frowned in defeat. "I don't think we can do that without a single clue. Who is to say that there is even a connection between the Plume and the Shikon no Tama? I realized that I blindly followed you just because I assumed there was a connection. At the rate this is going, there is a possibility that nothing can be accomplished. I don't want all our efforts this past 20 years to go to waste."

"But what will you do once we split up? Fight Karahito yourself?" Kagome said with desperation. She held a friendly affection for the raven youkai and was afraid of what will happen to her without the group's protection. She knew that Hikaru was by no mean weak, but the girl couldn't possibly fight against a whole clan of raven youkai.

"No, I am not that foolish," Hikaru shook her head, "I will go meet Bokuseno-sama. He was the one who sent me to the future in the first place, so he must know _something_ about how to destroy the Plume."

"That makes sense," Miroku nodded, "how about we go together? I'm sure it would be much safer."

"No, it is quite a distance away from here, it would take too much time to travel as a group. Plus, your priority right now is Naraku, I don't want you to go through so much trouble for me."

Silence reigned over the group. It was true that they were more desperate than ever to defeat Naraku once and for all, with Miroku and Kohaku's lives depending on their success.

"But-" Kagome started.

"No buts. I am thankful for your concern, but the Plume is my responsibility and as such I will see to it until the end," Hikaru stood up tall, pride and nobility exuded from her being. It was at this moment that the group truly see that she was the youkai princess who was chosen to lead the raven clan. Her violet eyes that were always so expressive spoke of a deep conviction to her cause, her posture was straight as though ready to shoulder the burden thrusted upon her. Once she saw that there was no more objections, she smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, once I find out something that we can use, I'll be joining you guys again."

"Yes, we will come back as soon as possible," Hiroshi chimed in.

"Actually, Hiro-niichan, I want you to stay with them," said Hikaru. At Hiroshi's shocked look, she immediately explained, "we promised future Kagome-san that we would stay with the group and I'm sure she had her reason. I just don't want something to happen while I'm gone. I'm sure you would be a great help, Hiro-niichan."

Hiroshi looked unsure, glancing between Hikaru and the others, his eyes lingering on Kagome for a few seconds.

"I can fly really fast, I'll be back as soon as I can. Also, since I am more attuned to your youki, if I need to get back to the group, I can use your youki as a marker. C'mon, it'll be fine."

"But you going alone while Karahito is out there…"

"Hikaru will not go alone. I will be with her," Sesshoumaru, who had been silent up until now, spoke in his usual commanding tone.

"You are?" Hikaru cocked her head in surprise.

"Hn. It is my duty to protect you as your mate."

"Well, if Sesshoumaru-sama is going, then I wouldn't mind…" Hiroshi nodded at the daiyoukai, expressing his approval.

"I suppose it would be much safer to have you go with me… Okay, you're coming with me, Shiro-chan!" Sesshoumaru was glad that she so quickly chose him. This made him feel trusted, something mates should share with each other.

The group worked out the details of their plans before going to sleep, with Hikaru feeling more confident about her plan than ever.

…

"Remember, Hikaru, if you sense Karahito nearby, you absolutely must not try to fight him. Just focus on getting to Bokuseno. And no matter what you find out from him, you should head back to us as soon as possible, don't stray somewhere else. Got it?"

"Jeez, nice to see you have so much faith in me, Hiro-niichan. Of course I know what to do. Plus, Shiro-chan is here, so he'll make sure I'm safe." Hikaru brushed off her brother's worry, a bit miffled that he treated her like a child. She then turned to her future mate and clung to his arm (a gesture that made his heart leapt) and said "I'm ready!"

With that, they were off. Sesshoumaru created his cloud of youki, which quickly sped them towards the direction of Bokuseno's forest. Hikaru, in her haste, had forgotten to put on her bracelet, so focus was she on the mission.

A while later, they finally reached the forest. Sesshoumaru lowered them at the outskirts and they walked towards the center where Bokuseno was. The trek there was slow and silent. Hikaru's nervousness showed through her careful footsteps and the clenching of her hands. When he saw that her hands were shaking with nerves, Sesshoumaru gently pried her fingers apart and linked her left hand with his right one. She gave a nervous smile at him, very much appreciating the sweet gesture but soon returned to clenching his hand in a vice grip. He did not comment on this, knowing it would not change the fact that she was nervous to find out the fate of the Plume. After a long walk, they were face-to-face with Bokuseno.

"You've returned, Lord Yato's daughter." It was a statement rather than a question, as if he was anticipating their arrival, "and Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you are still in possession of the Tenseiga."

Hikaru immediately jumped straight to the point, too nervous to even deal with greetings and the like. "Bokuseno-sama, I have something to ask you."

"About the Plume, I assume?" said Bokuseno in his gravelly voice.

"Y-Yes. I need to know how to destroy it! Karahito is still after it. At this rate, everything will be destroyed!" Hikaru pleaded, "Please tell me!"

"Child, do not despair. What is created can be destroyed, the Plume is no exception."

"B-But I went to the future just like you said and I couldn't find any clue."

"You have found a clue. Is it not the reason you joined forces with Inuyasha?"

Hikaru was surprised that he knew all that despite being immobile, but something else nagged at her. "You mean the Shikon no Tama is connected to the Plume after all?"

"That is correct."

"Could you tell me more? Pretty please?"

"You are close to the answer yourself. There is only one thing I can tell you: The one who will destroy the Plume is the Shikon no miko."

"Kagome-san? But how could she do that?"

"That is for all of you to find out. The end is near and the fate of this world rest on all of you." And with those parting words, he fell into a deep slumber. A bit miffled at his mysterious answer that didn't really help, Hikaru was so close to punching him awake and forcing him to just say every damn thing he knew, but out of respect for the aged youkai who was her father's acquaintance, she held her urge. Sesshoumaru was so sure she would do it too, judging from her expression, but raised an eyebrow when she did not move. He considered offering to do it for her, as it is his wish to please her, but Hikaru shook her head before he could voice it. She dragged him away from the old youkai, her footsteps too loud on purpose to express her annoyance in case Bokuseno was just fake-sleeping.

"Is it so hard for him to just tell us the freaking answer?! Seriously!" Hikaru growled once they were out of the forest. It seemed like he was sending her out on a goosechase for twenty years when he already knew how to destroy the Plume in the first place.

Of course, the moment they were done with their little trip and was about to go back, the sky was already dark and thunderclouds were frolicking over their heads, ready to rain on them any moment just to rub salt on their wound. Sighing loudly, she suggested they stay somewhere until the sky cleared up because it would be dangerous to fly at this moment. Sesshoumaru immediately agreed since he wanted to spend more time alone with her. Thus, they found a cave nearby to rest but not without getting their clothes drenched in the process.

"Achoo!" Hikaru sniffled, the coldness seeping into her being. It was winter and she was drenched with freezing rain water, so despite being a youkai she still could feel the bitter cold.

"Hikaru, take off your clothes." Sesshoumaru told her, already in the process of taking off his armor and haori.

"T-Take off my clothes? I-I'm fine, haha- ACHOO!" She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"It would be wise not to freeze to death before our mating ceremony. I prefer a warm and alive mate."

"Har har, you think you're so funny. What the heck am I supposed to wear when my only outfit is wet?!"

"I will warm you up. Come," he spread out his right arm in a receiving gesture, having already taken off his top. Hikaru flushed bright red at his bold suggestion but refused to move from her spot.

"Shall I help you undress?" He arched an eyebrow suggestively, his eyes fixing the clothes sticking to Hikaru's body with an intense gaze. She shuddered not from the cold.

"NO! I told you I'm *sniff* fine. It's actually no- Achoo! - not that c-cold." Cue more involuntary shivering.

Sesshoumaru knew it would be futile to verbally convince Hikaru, owing to her stubbornness, so he did the next logical thing. Pulling her quickly to him. With a surprised squeak from the girl, she was fully in his embrace and impossible to pull away. After a minute of struggle, she gave up and limply rest her body on his lean chest.

"You're so warm," she snuggled closer, hearing the quickening of his heart so clearly. It made her happy to know he had some reaction to her underneath his neutral exterior. It was only fair, since she was always the one that got flustered from his advances. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the comfort of skinship.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"I'm still cold," her back, facing away from him, was still covered with wet clothes that feel like they were about to be frozen solid. The contrast between the pleasant warm on her front and the icy cold on her back made it much more unbearable.

"Hikaru, take off your clothes."

"But we haven't mated yet! Don't you know it's taboo to see each other's body before the mating ceremony?"

"I will not look. Now take off those clothes before you get frostbite." To honor his words, he closed his eyes completely. Hikaru reluctantly stripped off her clothes, feeling extremely self-conscious despite knowing that he could not see her. Once done, she returned to his embrace, too cold to care how inappropriate it was to do so when both parties were barely clothed. Sesshoumaru wrapped his mokomoko (that was somehow dry, she suspected it had a mind of its own) to cover her back. The pleasant feel of fur made her sleepy and she relaxed in his embrace before dropping off to sleep in the lull of his quicker-than-normal heartbeat. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was agonizing over the fact that he had Hikaru, naked, so close to him yet unable to look or do anything. He regretted agreeing to put off the mating ceremony until after the Plume is destroyed. He soon convinced himself that he will be able to do much more once they mated so he should hold back now, lest it angered Hikaru. Himself also tired from the long journey (though he wouldn't admit it), he gently fell asleep knowing that Hikaru was safe and comfortable.

…

The next morning was extremely embarrassing as Hikaru attempted to remove herself from the toasty embrace without waking up Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, that did not go as planned as she found she was held in a tight grip by his arm. And guess where said hand was resting. ON. HER. FREAKING. BUTT! Somewhere in the night, Sesshoumaru's arm must have slackened and dropped from its original position on her waist to… there. Extremely embarrassed at his touch and at the fact that she was wearing nothing whatsoever, she tried to remove his hand but to no avail. What she didn't know was that Sesshoumaru was very much awake and knew exactly where his hand was resting on. He figured that this was a great opportunity to cop a feel, since he wasn't allowed to look or even do anything further, all the while pretending to be asleep. After much struggles, she finally gave up on the gentle approach and punched him awake.

"Shiro-chan, wake up!"

Knowing it wouldn't be good to keep pretending, Sesshoumaru "woke up" and put on an innocent face. The blushing Hikaru gave him as best a glare as she could, "Move your hand!" when he did, she added, "And don't look!"

Sighing from the lost opportunity, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. The rustling of clothes told him that Hikaru was getting dressed. He opened his eyes when he heard her footsteps leading outside the cave.

"I'm going to go freshen up," a pause, "don't follow me. I'm still mad at you, pervert!" And she stormed out.

…

_He thinks I didn't know that he was pretending? I could totally feel a squeeze down there! _Just the thought of Sesshoumaru doing something like that to her was embarrassing. _Was he that desperate for… it? Well, we will be mates sooner or later, so maybe I shouldn't be angry… But it was his fault for touching me without permission! Hmm… but then it may be my fault for making myself an easy target… Wait, why am I arguing with myself? This must be the result of the separation, usually I would talk with Hiro-niichan… Hold on… where am I?!_

She was so involved with her thoughts that she had already wandered to some unknown place away from the cave. _Shoot! Now what am I gonna do?! Oh, I know! I'll just fly u-_

"Well, if it isn't Hikaru. And I thought I would never be able to get you away from that dog. You did well isolating yourself, dear sister."

"Karahito?!" Hikaru exclaimed when she saw him a short distance away. She was beginning to panic now, knowing she had put herself in a dangerous situation. She discreetly surveyed the surroundings to find an escape route.

"There is no escape route. I have soldiers stationed around us. One move from you and they will attack."

"H-How dare you! S-Shiro-chan is nearby, he'll chew all of you for breakfast!"

"Is that a threat I hear? Since when do you rely on someone else for your threat? Have you gone soft after 20 years? Hah!"

Gritting her teeth (because what he said almost bruised her pride), Hikaru attempted to calm herself down. It wouldn't be good to lose her composure since she was outnumbered. All she could do right now was to buy time until Sesshoumaru realized she was gone for too long and came looking.

"You know, you sure are smart. To be able to follow us without Shiro-chan knowing. Is there some techniques you employed?"

"I know you're buying time, Hikaru. I am not so foolish as to wait for your 'Shiro-chan' to get here. Get her!"

Before she could react, the surrounding soldier already had a hold on her with no way to escape.

…

Back at the cave, Sesshoumaru could feel something amiss. Hikaru had been gone for a while and he could not smell her in the vicinity. Fearing for the worst, he ran outside in search of her. Following the trail of Hikaru's unique scent, he raced through the woods while keeping an eye out for anything unusual. It was the sharp stench of blood and a faint agonized scream that alerted him to the exact whereabout of Hikaru. The scent of Hikaru's blood. He ran as fast as he could, already seeing red from the worry and anger he felt. Someone or something was harming his mate and his instinct was telling him to punish the imbecile.

"Hikaru!" Once he reached a clearing far away from the cave, he saw Hikaru in a condition that made the demon in him scream with rage. There she was, all limbs restrained by four raven demons while Karahito stood before her. He also sensed more demons in the surrounding. What made him unable to control his beast was the fact that she was covered in blood and looked ready to pass out. On Karahito's hands was a pair of pure white wings stained with a dark crimson.

Karahito looked surprised when he saw Sesshoumaru, as if he did not expect him to arrive so quickly. He released Hikaru's wings and put on a defensive pose. The dull thud on the ground made Sesshoumaru's heart lurch. He was too late. Hikaru was attacked and currently in pain. Looking at the pair of wings on the ground, he swore to make Karahito and his underlings suffer pain a thousand times worse. In a flash, he had transformed and let his thirst for revenge take over him. Karahito's eyes widened when seeing the true form of the Lord of the West.

"R-Retreat!" His wings sprouted out and as he flew up, Sesshoumaru took a swipe at him. The rest of the demons also took off flying and many met their ends when Sesshoumaru attacked. The army scattered away from the raging daiyoukai, who pursued just as quickly. Unfortunately, in all the confusion, Karahito managed to escape by sacrificing his soldiers. In the aftermath of the battle, there were corpses of raven demons littered the ground, amongst them was the limp form of Hikaru who had collapsed from blood loss. Sesshoumaru reverted back to his human form to tend to her. He bandaged her as best he could. Holding the bloodied girl in his arms along with the fallen pair of wings, he raced towards the only one he knew who could do something to help. Luckily, the battle site was not far from his destination. Now he could only hope that Hikaru would be able to hang on long enough.

_Hikaru, please stay alive! I cannot bear to lose you again…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sess: ...<strong>

**Author: Erm... w-welcome to the Author's Trivia. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, Hikaru will not be here with us today. But I'm willing to fill in for her when she recovers... _if_ she recovers. **

**Sess: *glare***

**Author: Hey Sess, could you possibly... you know, stop staring at me?**

**Sess: You! It is all your fault Hikaru is in this condition! Prepare to die!**

**Author: Eeek! P-Please don't kill me! I-If you kill me, this story will never finish!**

**Sess: Then promise me you will make Hikaru better!**

**Author: Erm... I don't know... I don't like to abuse my powers like that. I prefer to let the story take its course.**

**Sess: *takes out Tokijin"**

**Author: B-But! I will make sure Hikaru stays alive.**

**Sess: That is acceptable.**

**Author: phew... See what you did? You just made me give spoilers to the story. Now what am I gonna do? **

**Sess: Do what this Sesshoumaru tells you and you may come out unscathed. If something happens to Hikaru, prepare to face the consequences.**

**Author: P-Please get the sword away from me! I-I got it, I'll see what I can do.**

**Sess: Hn.**

**Author: (muhahahaha, like I would do that. Sucker!) *puts on innocent face* Looks like we've ran out of time. Next time, hopefully we will be able to do some _actual_ trivia next time. See you whenever the next chapter comes out!  
><strong>


	28. Wings

**Disclaimer: _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Sorry about the confusion with the update. For some reason the formatting went crazy when I upload it. It should be fixed now. Please tell me if you have trouble viewing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Wings<strong>

Inukimi woke up and spent the day looking at the flowers in her garden. When one had lived for as long and as isolated as she had, things became mundane. With the death of her mate a long time ago and her son's departure to fulfill his official duties, she found herself whiling away the years by creating the most beautiful garden possible, full of strange and exotic plants blooming year round. Once every few hundred years, Sesshoumaru would visit to pay his respect and life was peaceful, albeit monotonous. The only exciting events happening within the last fifty years was of Sesshoumaru appearing suddenly one day and demanding a white peony from her garden. For what, she didn't know. The moment he got what he came for, he left just as abruptly, leaving her wondering what could have made her son so worked up. She mildly wondered if she would see him again in this century and reminded herself that it was highly unlikely. Her son only visited this castle out of obligation, or if there was something he needed. _Youngsters these days_.

No sooner had the thought floated into her mind than she sensed a familiar cloud of youki heading toward her castle. _Looks like he would come after all._

Interestingly enough, she also sensed another with him. The youki was faint, as if about to be extinguished, and the fresh scent of blood filled her nostrils. _Food offering?_ _He should know that half-dead youkai are not to my taste._

The moment he arrived, however, she knew instantly that this was not the usual Sesshoumaru. His expression was still frozen solid (centuries of looking like an iceberg would do that to anyone), but his eyes reflected panic, worry and anger. The bloodied creature he cradled in his arms was, surprisingly, a youkai girl. Azure hair, slender figure, a pair of dirtied white wings no longer attached to her body. This girl was the raven youkai her son was so obsessed with long ago. She thought the girl was killed by her half-brother along with her father.

"Mother, I have a favor to ask you."

"Let me guess, you want me to heal her," she replied in a bored tone, though inside she was as surprised as can be. She had only seen her son looking this desperate once before - when he begged her to forgive this same girl after the incident at the Moon Festival.

"Would you?" A pause, then he added, "Please."

A request from Sesshoumaru, and he was saying "please" for once? How could she pass up this chance? Maybe she could even get him to visit her more often in the future as payment.

"Yes. But I want something in exchange."

"It will be done. Now hurry!"

"Patience, youngster. She is still alive."

"Not for much longer if you dawdle!"

"Alright, bring her into my chamber." The moment she said so, Sesshoumaru zipped away with the girl. Inukimi followed at a leisure pace, knowing it would annoy Sesshoumaru even more. When she finally arrived, she saw that he had already placed the girl face-down on _her_ futon, not caring that his mother's expensive bedding was now tainted with blood.

"Can you heal her?"

"Of course, who do you think I am? I have just the potion for it. Of course, the wings are a different matter."

"What about the wings?"

"A raven youkai's source of power came from their wings. To have it torn off is like cutting away their lifeline. The potion I have can promote healing and keep her from dying, but once the wings came off, it cannot be reattached. You should be thankful that she can still live without her wings."

"As long as she lives, it does not matter what you do," Sesshoumaru pleaded, looking at the prone girl in worry.

"Alright, let me go fetch the potion." She left and returned moments later, carrying a small bottle. She tipped the drink into Hikaru's mouth, then sprinkled the rest on her back wounds where her wings should have been.

"Now we wait. The potion should work fairly quickly, but since she is inches away from death, it may take days for the full healing process."

Much to Sesshoumaru's relief, the back wounds were gradually closing, though at a pace much slower than he would like. He reached over to hold Hikaru's hand, relief to feel her pulse and the warmth gradually returning.

"I will tell the servants to prepare a chamber for her recovery. I prefer my bedchamber without half-dead youkai."

He ignored her remark. _Insolent pup._

Looking at the way he looked at the girl, Inukimi was reminded of _him_. _He_ used to look at _the human_ like that. Full of devotion and love. She used to scoff at _him_ for allowing these emotions to rule over him. While it was a political marriage, she was quite fond of _him_, though not in a romantic way. Still, it was unsettling to have your mate eyeing some human girl, let alone had a child with her. Now, her son was doing the same thing. Like father, like son. He had rejected all the beautiful youkai girls she introduced over the years, preferring the freedom of traveling around for his lordly duties. Now, suddenly, he appeared with the same girl from centuries ago, looking like a puppy in love.

"I do not approve of her," she voiced out her thought.

"It matters not."

"She is a fugitive of the raven clan. What would your subjects say when they hear that you go against your own vassals to defend her?"

"..."

"And those white wings. Without them, she will lose all her powers, becoming weak like a human."

"..."

She sighed. Talking to him was like talking to a wall. He was stubborn, inheriting the trait from both _him _and her. She then reasoned to herself, _if he still liked her after all this time, then it is futile to try and sway him_.

"I would like grandpuppies in the future."

Recognizing that as his mother's way of showing her grudging approval, he nodded in reply and inclined his head just a tad to show thanks.

Inukimi left the room, amusing herself with thoughts that maybe her life would be less monotonous with little ones running around. She was partial to white hair, but azure had its own allure after all.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stayed with Hikaru for four days and nights. The morning of the fifth day, he felt her stirred. His heart was drumming a mile a minute when he saw her slowly blinking open her eyes. Violet obs looked confusedly around the room and finally settled on him.<p>

"Shiro-chan?" Her voice sounded hoarse, "w-where are we?"

"At my mother's castle. I brought you here after-" He didn't want to complete the sentence. The thought of what happened brought on a surge of anger and despair. He _will_ kill Karahito for daring to do this to Hikaru.

She tried to sit up, but immediately groaned in pain.

"W-What happened to me?"

"...your wings were… torn off by Karahito. Do not move, you have not recovered completely yet."

"M-My wings?!" An expression of panic etched on her face.

"Calm down, Hikaru."

"How can I stay calm when my wings are gone?! D-Do you know what this means?! I have no power left, I'm nothing!" Her face looked bitter and pained. She tried to sit up again, winced when she felt searing pain on her back, but she kept going. Wheezing when she finally managed to do it, she looked around the room with a panicked look. She saw a large object wrapped in cloth several feet away. "T-That thing… don't tell me…"

Afraid that she might try to reach for it and reopen her wound in the process, he reluctantly carried it to her.

"I am sorry. I could not protect you like I promised. This is all my fault," he apologized as he unwrapped it. Hikaru's eyes widened in horror when she saw her wings, covered with dried blood and dirt, separated from where they belonged on her back. She reached out a shaky hand to touch them, feeling the coldness. Not a single trace of youki left in them. The pure white feathers that once felt like silk now looked torn and dirty. The flesh - _her_ flesh - felt bloated around the bones, hard and cold to the touch. The wings were decaying like dead carcasses and soon will be infested with maggots. The thought made her feel sick and her stomach clenched painfully.

"Hikaru…"

"S-Sesshoumaru, I… I want to be alone for a moment," she pleaded. When she saw him standing up, she added, "and leave t-that here. Please."  
>Once he left, she broke down in tears. The wings, her pride and joy, lay limply next to her, the stench of dead flesh filled her nostrils like a grim reminder that she will never be whole again. To a raven youkai, losing one's wings was a fate worse than death. It meant being stripped of their power and rank, and becoming completely vulnerable. Customs dictated that she had to kill herself to preserve her honors, so as not live the life of a wingless raven. Somehow, she could not bring herself to do so, the thought of Sesshoumaru and Hiroshi stopping her from doing anything reckless. The more she looked at the detached part of her, the more she was reminded of her father. That night, she cut off his wings just like what Karahito had done to her. His agonizing scream still haunted her to this day. How painful it must have been to him, how weak and helpless he must have felt, just like what she was feeling now.<p>

Raising a shaky hand, she tried to see if she could make the bonsai decoration in the room grow. Nothing. The cloud of youki that usually enveloped her was faint, almost imperceptible. She swallowed at the knowledge that it was unrecoverable. She will have to spend the rest of her life with the grim reminder of her disgrace in the form of scars on her back.

_What now? _She was stripped of her power, her youki reduced to a mere shadow of what it once was. What of her quest to destroy the Plume? Somehow, she could not give up now. It was what her father sacrificed his life for, and as his daughter, she must fulfill her role. _Worse comes to worse, I can sacrifice my life for a cause, since it's pretty much useless anyway_, she smiled bitterly.

Wiping her tears away, she called out in a pretend strong voice, "Sesshoumaru, I know you're there."

He appeared seconds later, just as she had expected. He probably had heard her cry too, how embarrassing.

"Hikaru…"

"I-It's okay! I'm okay!" She forced a smile. He didn't look convinced.

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath to calm her inner turmoil, she spoke, voice still shaky, "Could you- would you please burn them?" She gestured to the appendages.

He looked incredulous at the request.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. I… I don't want to see them festering with maggots." She didn't tell him that it was a funeral custom in her clan: to burn the deceased's wings to keep them untainted, and bury the rest of the body.

"Alright, I will." He wrapped them up and carried them gently. Before he left, he looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Hikaru, I am here for you."

"I know. Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

He didn't want to point out to her that she had stopped calling him 'Shiro-chan' since she woke up. He was so used to the nickname that his own name sounded unfamiliar in her voice. He felt a clench in his heart at the realization that she may be distancing herself from him, conscious or not.

The wings was engulfed in flames and slowly turned to ashes. He wanted to gather them into a container, but a strong gust of wind carried them away into the reddening sky.

* * *

><p>"Finally, a resting point!" Kagome exclaimed in joy when she saw an abandoned house up ahead. They had been traveling for days, gathering information whenever they could about Naraku's whereabouts. So far, no lead yet. Inuyasha was getting restless, probably because things have been absolutely peaceful these last few days, no random youkai encounter, no inclement weather, no overly rude villagers, and no bickering between Kagome and Inuyasha. It was as if the heavens have finally granted them a respite to soothe their weary bodies. While Kagome knew that too much peace was not necessarily a good thing, she was secretly thankful that she didn't have confront any danger yet.<p>

Running up ahead, she inspected the house. It was really old and dusty, the floorboards looked unstable, but overall not the worst place they had stayed in. With a little cleaning, it would be a good place to camp and get some rest. Now, she just need to find out where the nearest hotspring was.

Taking out several dust-cloths, she began the process of cleaning the dirty floor.

"Can I help?" Hiroshi asked and before she could accept, he had already taken the cloth and started to wipe the wooden sliding door. She smiled at him in appreciation, then turned to the other hanyou. "Inuyasha, can you go fetch me some water?"

"I ain't gonna fetch nothing, woman! There's no need to clean a place we only stay for one night."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't make me 'sit' you."

"Keh! I ain't scared of you!"

"Why you! Si-"

"It's okay, Kagome-san, I'll do it," Hiroshi interrupted before she could say the magic word. He gather the containers and everyone's water bottles before flying away to the nearest water source.

"Why can't you be nice like Hiroshi-kun?" She chided the inuyoukai.

"Nice? More like pushover!"

"Sit!"

*SLAM*

"Damn y-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

*SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM*

"Now stay in your hole and reflect on your behavior!" Kagome fumed and returned to wiping the floor. _Stupid Inuyasha! Why does he keep acting up? He is capable of being nice, I've seen it before_. She looked at the hanyou who now perched on a tree, refusing to look at her. _If only he'd been more honest with his feelings. _Then her thoughts took a dark turn. _Maybe he can only be honest with Kikyo_. _No, bad Kagome! Stop thinking about it!_

The sound of wings flapping successfully distracted her from her thoughts. Hiroshi had returned, arms full with water containers.

"Thank you," she accepted them gratefully.

"You're welcome. I saw a hotspring a distance away up north."

"Really? That's great! Thanks for telling me!" Soaking in a hotspring was exactly what she needed to relieve her stress. Sango perked up as well, clearly welcoming the chance to wash up after days of traveling.

"Sango-chan, how about we go after we finish cleaning?"

"Good idea, Kagome-chan."

"You girls can go ahead. I will do the cleaning," Hiroshi offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you…"

"It's no trouble. I am neither as strong as Inuyasha-san nor as knowledgeable as Miroku-san, helping everyone out is the least that I can do."

"Aw, don't talk like that. You are a good companion yourself. I appreciate your being here," she smiled brightly, looking so pretty that Hiroshi found himself blushing at the attention.

"T-Thank you. But please, go and enjoy yourself. I needed something to do anyway, or I may get worried again."

"Alright, if you insist. Thank you so much!"

"Thank you. We'll be back soon," Sango added before calling Kirara to take them there.

…...

"Ahh! This is pure bliss!" Kagome sighed happily.

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to relax lately."

"I know right! Inuyasha was soooo overbearing. I mean, it's not like we can travel for days and night without rest."

"Yeah… it's already been five days, hasn't it?" The mood became sobering at the mention of the previous real rest they had. It was also the day Hikaru and Sesshoumaru left the group.

"I wonder how they're doing. They were supposed to come back as soon as they'd talked to Bokuseno-sama."

"Maybe the place is very far and they needed time to travel?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know where it is. But Sesshoumaru-sama's cloud should allow them to travel quickly…"

"D-Do you think something happened?" Kagome asked in trepidation.

"The worst that could happen is they encounter Karahito. But I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama can handle it. Hikaru-san herself is strong as well."

"Y-Yeah… You're right. Worrying about it is not going to help, since one of us is already worried enough for all of us."

"I do feel bad for Hiroshi though. He looked so restless for days now."

"I wish I could do something to help him. He hasn't slept much since that day."

"It can't be helped. It was the first time they'd separated since they were little. With Karahito around, he must be restless as well."

"The poor guy. I hope Hikaru-kun would come back soon," Kagome sighed. In an effort to change the heavy mood, she turned to Sango and asked, "So, tell me what's going on with you and Miroku."  
>Blushing heavily, Sango denied, "N-Nothing is going on!"<p>

"Oh please, don't give me that! Don't think I haven't noticed you guys holding hands earlier today. It was so cute!" Kagome giggled, nudging the demon slayer playfully.

The conversation continued until they get out of the bath. Somehow, they could not help but feel something was missing. They had become so used to Hikaru's presence during these occasional hotspring trips that it felt different with just the two of them. _Hikaru-kun, please come back soon!_ Kagome silently wished as she looked at the moonless sky on the fly back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Welcome to Kagome's Trivia. I will be filling in for Hikaru-kun as he is… not available… yeah…<strong>

**Hiroshi:...**

**Kagome: Hiroshi-kun, don't look so sad! She's going to be okay!**

**Hiroshi: T-Thank you, Kagome-san. I-I'm just so worried. She's the only family I have…**

**Kagome: I'm sure it will be okay! She's the main character. I'm sure the author won't kill her off or something in the middle of the story.**

**Hiroshi: That's… not very reassuring…**

**Kagome: S-Sorry. I'm terrible at reassuring people… I'm just gonna shut up now…**

**Hiroshi: No, it's okay! I… I appreciate your trying to help. *blush***

**Kagome: You're welcome. And don't worry, I'm sure things will work out just fine.**

**Hiroshi: Maybe you're right…**

**Author: AAAAAAND cut! What's with this nice atmosphere?! The trivia corner is meant to be funny. You guys suck!**

**Kagome: Why you-**

**Hiroshi: I can't let you insult Kagome-san like that!**

**Author: I-I mean, carry on, guys! Go off in the sunset for all I care. I-I gotta go now. Writing the next chapter and all that. S-See you later!**

**Hiroshi: She ran away…**

**Kagome: Funny how her update speed is terrible, but she sure is quick on her feet.**

**Hiroshi: Should we try to catch her?**

**Kagome: You bet! Alright, everyone, hope you enjoyed this very dramatic chapter. Please review if you can! We are going to chain the author down and force her to write now. See you again!**

**Hiroshi: Bye bye!**


End file.
